Love Never Dies
by THExGR8xONE
Summary: Dreams of a Life long ago..Are they just that..dreams? Or maybe something more. What happens when the one she dreams of becomes more then just that…A past forgotten, And a Love who's price can rip the world asunder….(I know i suck at summaries but this wasn't that bad? Right? WARNING FEMSLASH!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Yes i know its a new story i know i said i wasn't going to post more until my main story was complete but i was working on this one a little, when my little sister said to just post what i have done. I have a tendency to either work on the later chapters of the Martyr or some of the other stories that just needed to be put down on paper or saved on…well anyways you get the point i hope. But Yeah don't worry though most of my focus will be on the Martyr so for anybody who's reading it please don't worry that one will have more updates soon. **

**This Little story came to mind when i was literally just sitting on the couch doing absolutely nothing. I hope you all like this one, so let me know what you all think. It is a femslash story so if you don't like don't read. The pairing of course is Skyler/Hermione ;) for those of you who don't know who Skyler is she is an OC that I've created. For those readers who are are new to her, Her real story Is in that of my other Story The Martyr. Check it out if you like, or just stick with this one haha**

**The three songs used in this chapter are as follows**

**The 1975-Girls**

**We came as Romans-Hope**

**Icon for Hire-The Grey**

**So while I go berate myself on how i should really follow my own rules, because i know how it is waiting for updates haha while finishing up the next chapter in The Martyr, Please indulge yourself in the first Chapter Of Love Never Dies…But as always everyone**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Something Familiar**

_The sky was red as blood, the sun blocked by the moon. People ran as ragged rocks of fire fell from the sky, smoke rose from the burning of houses,buildings and the like, as ash begun to float everywhere. The screams of the dying filled the air as well as the blood thirsty roars of the beasts set free to wreak havoc on the earth. Two figures stood atop a large hill looking over the destruction of a once great city. They embraced each other tightly," he's coming..." The shorter spoke softly to her beloved. The grip on her waist tightened,"He will never have you"_

_"Please my love..."_

_"No"_

_" always so stubborn." She chuckled looking into the eyes of her lover all seriousness returning," I can not ask you to pay the price, nor can I let these people suffer for our selfishness."_

_"Is it so selfish to fight for that which you love most?" Soft wings embraced the brunette as she sighed at the feeling," you are making this harder then it is...please" the winged figure closed the distance lips met lips in a passion filled kiss. When she pulled back just enough so that her lips barely touching the others she whispered softly," I would gladly pay any price if it means I get to love you..."_

Hermione woke with a small gasp. These dreams always felt so real almost as if she had lived them before with a glance at her clock it read 3:33. She sighed ever since the war ended the dreams had come more frequently. Now that her worry and stress levels weren't so high. Hermione fell back on the bed staring up at the ceiling she had a few hours before she had to get up but her mind was buzzing of the winged girl she kept seeing in her dreams, her eyes seemed to haunt her waking moments, they were other worldy practically glowing. With a frustrated sigh she sat swinging her legs over and stood from her bed to stretch she didn't like this one bit. In a sense she felt like she was cheating on Ron. Spending time with him during the day only to dream of another by night, even stranger the girl in her dreams was familiar yet she did not even have a name for the face.

The senior Gryffindor headed to her shower hoping to wash away the intensity of the dream, though this one gave her a horrible foreboding feeling unlike the others. After about 20 minutes of just standing under the running water and about 10 minutes of washing her self exited to her room feeling refreshed. Might as well ready herself for the day which wasn't so bad seeing as it was Friday. Ron and Harry had planned to take her and Ginny out which was a first for Ron in a while. She smiled though it was a start and the elder red head had said he would try harder to be a little spontaneous.

With that thought she checked over her assignments making sure she hadn't missed any and read before her school day began. It was nice being able to return to repeat her seventh year knowing that for once while she was at Hogwarts she didn't have to worry of a coming threat from a disillusioned wizard with daddy issues. She spent most of her morning reading until classes started and the day went by rather quickly. When class had let out she and Ginny hurriedly made their way to the girls dorm to ready themselves for their night out. With a final once over Hermione smiled at herself in the mirror hoping that she would be able to wow Ron. She didnt go all out but the dress she picked was cute and classy yet casual, having sort of a vintage style to it. Her shoes were stylish yet comfy. Her hair curled left down and whilst she didn't like the use of most make up Ginny insisted on her using lip gloss.__

She made her way down to the common room where the boys were waiting Harry smiled at both her and Ginny telling them they were quite the sight. Ron how ever seemed a bit impatient,"We better hurry or we're going to be late." He said looking at his watch. Ginny scoffed at her brother before allowing Harry to take her by the arm and lead her out. Ron smiled at Hermione before turning to leave, so far this date night wasn't turning out the way she had hoped. Stifling a sigh the witch followed her boyfriend and friends out. The boys had lead them through Hogsmead soon realizing that they were heading to leave past it,"Where are we going?" Harry only smiled back at his friend before continuing on his way.

The group came to a small dirt road leading into the forest."you can't be serious?" Ginny asked a little surprised this is where their date was to be." There's more to it then meets the eye...come on follow me." Harry urged his girlfriend holding her close as they entered first. After several minutes Hermione turned to the youngest Weasley boy expectantly. He didn't seem to get the gist and instead motioned for her to enter first. This was wearing her nerves and patience thin. What the hell was his problem when they had first began dating there had been fire works and when she looked at him she saw love, now it seemed the spark they had, had flitted away and died and the boy only saw it fit to show affection when his need willed him to. Although part of her anger diminished when she stepped through the trees.

What she saw was the equivalent of a muggle circus or carnival. She was amazed by the sight, her awe interrupted when a hand slipped around hers making her flinch away. Hermione looked seeing it was Ron, feeling guilty of her earlier thoughts a small smile spread on her lips as she took his hand and stepped closer pecking him on his cheek. This was a good start indeed. The couples decided to spend the early part of their night together as a group deciding to split after the small concert show. Ginny had been more excited about the show then the others stating that one of the bands playing was her favorite underground group that was quickly gaining recognition.

The teens made their way to the front of the stage being some of the first to arrive." I can't believe it Silver Wings is performing!" The younger red head squealed,"I hope Angel Eyes sings!"

"Who the bloody hell is Silver Wings? And Angel Eyes?" Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother." For your information my dear brother they're one of the hottest new bands since the Wicked Sisters maybe even better." as Ginny filled her friends in about what she knew about the group more people started crowding around the stage. Before they knew it the lights dimmed and the crowd cheered waiting for the performance to begin. Soon the sound of drums and a guitar sounded with a catchy tune as five figures appeared before them on the stage causing the crowd to go wild cheering louder. Hermione watched as the singer a boy who was tall and lean with with black hair began singing..

_Bite your face to spite your nose  
17 and a half years old  
Worrying about my brother finding out  
What's the fun in doing what you're told?_

_I said, "No!"  
"Oh give it a rest, I could persuade you"  
"I'm not your typical, stoned 18 year old  
Give me a night I'll make you"  
"I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age, but girl I'm not your savior."  
Wrestle to the ground  
God help me now because_

He paused momentarily watching the crowd with a smile , as he sang the chorus so did they...__

_They're just girls breaking hearts  
Eyes bright, uptight, just girls  
But she can't be what you need if she's 17  
They're just girls  
They're just girls_

"I love this song!" Harry smiled at his girlfriend as she sang along to the song. Urging the others to sing along as well. Hermione laughed as Ginny grabbed her hands to dance with her while trying to teach the older witch the words. The band continued to play, after ending the first song introducing themselves as a group. After the small intro the singer continued to hype the crowd before playing another song keeping the high energy going. After a few more songs of high energy the sounds began to mellow out a little so as to save everybody energy. Well, at least tried to mellow out.

_Stand up  
You have a voice to be heard  
You're worth more than words  
So let your fire burn  
Oh, your flame will be lit  
Again when a candle is burned at both ends  
And there's nothing left_

_You can change  
You can become selfless  
You're not set in stone_

Hermione was enjoying herself as well as the music Ginny was right to say that the band was becoming one of the best. The songs they played were fantastic ranging from several genres or a mix of some. Her brown eyes looked over the band the lead singer obviously the first she had noticed whom she learned to be called Beast. Then switching to look over the bass player an oriental boy who was quite pale who dubbed himself Shadow.  
_  
You will wade through mistakes that we all make  
But just hold on_

_Don't fade away (hold on)_

_We won't fall to our knees  
We are the one true hope  
So give me an answer  
Are you in or you out?  
We are the one true hope  
So give me an answer_

As the song continued Hermione continued to memorize the band. Her eyes wandered to the drummer, a girl known as Ace. She had long dark brown hair a streak of grey, with a feathered headband. Almost like she had a hippy punk style to her. Next was the rhythm guitarist. His skin was sun kissed like he was from the islands of the pacific shorter then the lead singer but taller then the rest considering the fact he was called Pineapple Hermione wondered vaguely if he was really was from some sort of island maybe like Maui?

_We all fall, crawl out of the fear you're in  
Don't give up  
We won't fall to our knees  
We are the one true hope  
So give me an answer_

_We are the one true hope (whoa)  
So are you with me (whoa)  
Or will you fall to your knees? (whoa)_

_We are the one true hope (whoa)  
So are you with me (whoa)  
Or will you fall to your knees? (whoa)_

Last but certainly not least her eyes fell upon the lead guitarist. The girl had hair as black as midnight like that of the lead singer. Only hers was longer and wavy cut in layers that practically feathered out at the tips, there was a single streak of white in her hair shown on her bangs. She found it a little odd the girl wore black Raybans seeing as it was night but she figured it was part of her style. Also it looked as if the dark shades were holding up the girls side swept bangs. Hermione stared at the girl she was the one called Angel Eyes, curious to know if the girls eyes lived up to the name.

_We are the one true hope  
We are the one true hope_

_We won't fall to our knees  
We are the one true hope  
So give me an answer  
Are you in or you out?  
We are the one true hope  
So give me an answer_

As the song was coming to an end Hermione couldn't keep her gaze from that of the guitarist. Her curiousity it seemed needed to be sated. What she hadn't realized was that her staring hadn't gone unnoticed, if she was paying more attention the witch would have noticed the slight tilt of the musician's head.  
_  
We all fall, crawl out of the fear you're in  
Don't give up  
We won't fall to our knees  
We are the one true hope  
So give me an answer whoa whoa  
Give me an answer, now whoa whoa  
Give me an answer_

"Wooooooooo! That was amazing I hope they play another song" Ginny screamed." Told ya it was a good idea mate." Ron yelled to Harry who smiled broadly glad that his girlfriend and best friends were having a good time. The crowd around them suddenly went crazy with renewed energy. The three older teens looked a bit confused by the sudden burst of cheers which a certain red head joined." What's going on?" Harry yelled over the cheers. Ginny turned to the golden trio practically flying from the way she was jumping up and down,"She's going to sing! She's going to sing!"

"Who!?"

"Angel Eyes!"

"So what's the big deal about that?!" Ron huffed annoyed from her excessive excitement."She hardly ever sings...but when she does it's just simply amazing!" The group watched as the female guitarist handed off her instrument walking center stage to stand at the mic. While the lead singer set up a keyboard, the raven haired girl looked to her band mates as if checking for something before she began and the sound of a piano sounded in sync with the bass

_I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away  
I am letting myself look the other way  
And the hardest part in all of this is I don't think I know my way back home  
Is it worth the journey or do I let my heart settle here_

_How cold have I become  
I didn't want to  
Lose you by what I'd done  
Caught in the grey_

The slow beat of the drums entering in sync sent shivers down Hermione's spine the girls voice was fantastic. It was like it was filled with raw emotion as the build of the music progressed and the witch couldn't take her eyes off the girl as she moved taking the mic from the stand  
_  
I don't wanna look you in the eyes, you might call me away  
I don't wanna give you the chance to make me stay  
And the hardest part in all of this is  
I know my way back, I don't want to go  
And let you see all that has become of me_

_I should've know, I should've known  
I didn't have a chance_

She stood closer to the crowd and Hermione watched as the girl reached up to her glasses. Being closer now oddly enough the musician looked vaguely familiar but with her glasses on it was hard to tell. Though what happened next all but practically shocked her. As the build of the rhythm continued into the chorus with the guitar joining, the performer took her glasses from her face revealing a very familiar set of eyes that Hermione could never forget  
_  
How cold have I become  
I didn't want to  
Lose you by what I'd done  
Caught in the grey  
It burns for a moment but  
But then it numbs you  
Takes you and leaves you just  
Caught in the grey_

_(You tell me)  
In my deepest pain  
In your weakest hour  
In you darkest night  
You are lovely_

Brown orbs met those that looked of small galaxies, blue sapphire clashed and mixed with purple sapphire, even the tiny flexes of silver were visible looking like small stars sparkling amongst them, while the small flecks of black only added to the effect. The black ring lining the iris only made the color stand out more the light of the moon practically reflecting off the those eyes making them glow twice as bright. They were just as she remembered seeing them in her dreams right down to the runic symbols within the black rings. Hermione felt herself getting lost in those eyes, it seemed like she had so many times before and staring into them now made no difference.__

_(You tell me)  
In your deepest pain  
In your weakest hour  
In you darkest night  
You are lovely_

Hermione was stuck in a trance too preoccupied to noticed that the one dubbed Angel Eyes had knelt right in front of her causing those around her to go hysterical. The performer summoned a single black rose handing it to the brunette. As the flower transferred from one hand to another time seemed to have slowed around the pair. The slight brush of hands sent a vibrant shock through the witch, and in that briefest of moments it felt as if a fire she never knew she held awakened inside of her. As if the very essence of her soul had been awaken by the briefest touch of someone she didn't even know. As the black haired girl continued to sing it felt as if she was calling to her, telling a small part of an undiscovered story.

_How cold have I become  
I didn't want to  
Lose you by what I'd done  
Caught in the grey_

It was also in that brief moment those galaxy-no those Angel Eyes widened slightly as if the other had felt the sensation too. And just as quickly as it came the moment left and time caught up with the two as the musician stood from her spot continuing her number bringing it to an end.  
_  
It burns for a moment but  
But then it numbs you  
Takes you and leaves you just  
Caught in the grey_

_In your deepest pain  
In your weakest hour  
In you darkest night  
You are lovely_

_In your deepest pain  
In your weakest hour  
In you darkest night  
You are lovely_

_I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away_

When the final key was struck Hermione's trance broken as the crowd went crazy. She looked to the rose in her hand then back to the stage. The girl was staring intently at her before looking to the crowd and bowing. That being the final number for the band they left the stage as an announcer came to the mic stating that there was to be a 20 minute intermission. It was in that instant a very loud squeal sounded in the brunettes ear which hurt due to the very high pitch." Hermione I can't believe it she sang to you!"

"Pipe down Gin it's not a big deal." Ron said moving to stand next to his girlfriend wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Hermione unconsciously stiffened at the gesture which didn't go unnoticed."are you alright 'Mione you look a bit flushed" Harry teased

"F-fine...I just didn't expect her performance to be so...intense" Ginny squealed again pulling the older girl from her brothers embrace,"She gave you a rose! Do you have any idea what that means!" Brown tresses swished as the brunette shook her head no." It means you have a back stage pass to meet the band!"

"Aw come on there's loads to do here besides meet some crummy band why don't you take the rose and meet them with Harry" the older Weasley complained." Because Hermione was given the rose not me." Ginny stated matter of factly. The older witch looked to her other best friend who shrugged,"Well what could it hurt how about we meet them Gin can get an autograph then we could head out?" Ron groaned at his friend's sensibility. It seemed like Ron was in a hurry to be alone with his girlfriend which for some reason unsettled Hermione at the very thought. With a reluctant sigh Ron gave in and the group headed to the backstage entry, as they were lead to the band Hermione's heart seemed to race at the thought of seeing the girl with angel eyes again. She had a feeling tonight was going to be one she'd never forget._  
_

* * *

**Sooooo Hope you All liked it I know its a bit short but i'll work on that. I was going to use the third song in this chapter in one of the later chapters of The Martyr but i felt it fit better in this story. Until next time ****everyone ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! Updates for this story! yep I said updates as in two haha I know my focus has been on The Martyr but i hadn't forgotten this one. so Hopefully you all Enjoy these two chapters :)**

**Meggymoo12-Im so happy that you love the pairing of Hermione and Skye as well my other story and I thank you for taking the time to read both stories as well as reviewing so thank you. I feel the same way too never liked Ron either…ever. I know the Martyr is a slow build between Skyler and Hermione but this one won't be as slow. It'll be a bit more quick paced but I do have quite a few things in store for this story Hopefully its to your liking ;)**

**Now onward my fellow readers to the next chapter of Love Never Dies….but as always everyone**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Do You Trust Me**

****The security guy lead them to a small white tent gesturing for the group to wait before entering."I can't believe it we're actually going to meet them!" Before anyone could reply security came back out gesturing again only this time for them to enter. When the group walked inside of course the tent was charmed to be a lot bigger then it looked. For the nth time that night Ginny squealed her excitement which caused everyone discomfort.

"I take it she's a fan?" It was the drummer who asked. She lay on a couch twirling her drum sticks around bored." A big one it seems" Harry said shaking his head trying to shake the small ringing from his left ear. The girl known as Ace nodded as if contemplating something,"So you three are responsible for defeating that crazy dark wizard guy last year right?" Hermione blinked at the girls bluntness of the subject not to mention noticing the girl had an American accent." How did you-"

"Word travels with news like that. Didn't think others in the magical world heard of your exploits did ya" the girl grinned mischievously before a pillow hit her face." Leave them alone Ace they're guests. Im sure it's a touchy subject for them." It was the black haired boy known as Beast who was smiling charmingly at the group." Whatever buttercup"

Honey colored eyes widened before staring daggers at the darker brunette,"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that" he hissed.

"Yep...what's your point." The boy groaned,"quit whining, sides you know the rules Skye handed out the rose she gets to entertain our guest of honor"

"Well where is she?"

Just then Shadow walked in heading straight for the fridge,"Hey pale face where's Skye?" The boy rolled his eyes as he pulled out a blood pack,"out back she was complaining about a headache, said she needed some fresh air."

"Good to know" the girl said calmly before pulling out a small object from her pocket and bringing it to her mouth. It was a whistle, after calmly plugging her ears Ace blew into the small device causing two of the occupants inside as well as others outside to yelp and howl trying to rid themselves of the horrible high pitched noise only they heard.

"Damn it Aaron I have a fucking headache! cut that out!" It was Angel Eyes herself who walked in yelling at the other girl. Her eyes widened when she realized they had company,"Yeah well how else was I suppose to get your ass in here"

"How bout asking" Beast said getting up from his knees."where's the fun in that?"

As two of her band mates bickered the galaxy eyed girl stared at Hermione as if searching for something." I'm Hermione." The witch said introducing herself as well as the others,"these are my friends Harry and Ginny and my boyfriend Ron." The other girl's eyes glanced to the Weasley boy. Her face showed no emotion she stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before the same stoic expression was cast her way." Hermione..." Ron whined wrapping an arm around the witches waist,"Can we go now?"

"Whats the hurry you've only just got here." The raven haired girl spoke calmly," besides I invited her to hang out." She smiled a charmingly dimpled smile at the brunette. Hermione felt her heart flutter, she'd only seen that smile in dreams and now it was really aimed at her seeing it in her waking moments. Despite the girls noticeable set of double fangs that smile seemed to make her melt._ Wait...no no I'm with Ron.._

"Sorry mate but we have plans I-"

"With all due respect ginger I wasn't talking to you"

"Ha! ginger it's cause his hairs red...that's original." The drummer chuckled from where she lay."It won't be long 20 minutes that's all and I'll have you back before your boyfriend here has a hissy fit." Said boy huffed crossing his arms,"Come on Hermione let's go." She didn't know why but Hermione felt like the action of this choice as small as it seemed weighed more heavily on the out come of events yet to come. Logically she should have chosen to leave with Ron, returning to their date night to spend the evening alone with him. It seemed though as if her curiosity had won out. For reasons unknown the witch just felt drawn to the musician and the question of why was burning her inside not knowing the answer. She convinced herself that this was purely out of curiosity to sate it and hopefully end the dreams that haunted her since the age of 10.

"Only 20 minutes?" She asked finding her voice. The American girl nodded waiting patiently for the brunette to make her decision." You can't be serious? You're actually going to go with her...I'm your boyfriend what about our night together." Ron's voice was dripping with repressed anger as he glared at the galaxy eyed girl who never took her eyes off Hermione."what's 20 minutes to the rest of the night Ronald besides she did invite and it would be rude not to accept" said boy groaned but before he could counter the other girl cut it,"Great. Shall we?" Ushering the brunette out quickly only saying she would be back in a while before leaving herself.

Pale blue eyes continued to stare at the entrance long after the two girls had left before glancing over to his best friend and sister who seemed to be talking adamantly with the three other band members. At that moment he stumbled from another bumping into him."The bloody hell was that for!" He practically yelled at the new comer. It was the last band member,"sorry bra didn't see ya"

"Food!" Ace practically roared the word like a battle cry running toward them within seconds the drummer had a box of pizza to her self as she sat back down on the couch to devour it. Ron watched as everyone gathered around for a slice, he was worried and the horrible sinking feeling he had didn't help matters, only wishing that the twenty minutes was up and Hermione would return to him.

~x~x~

The two girls walking in awkward silence not sure what to say to each other. Stealing glances here and there only to be caught forcing them to look away to their surroundings."Soo.."

"What's your name?" Hermione asked quickly. She thought it silly that she had introduced herself but didn't get get the girls real name. Not to mention it was somewhere to start and break the awkwardness that seemed to surround them at the moment."Angel Eyes.." The brunette scoffed," Your real name."

"Haha curious aren't you."

"Well I don't want to have to keep calling you Angel Eyes...unless you prefer that or Angel." The taller girl chuckled at Hermione's statement." No I don't prefer that."

"Then why won't you tell me your name"

"Why tell you my name if you're only going to know me for a Night."

"Why not." Mystic eyes bore into her as if searching for the answer within her own brown ones. A moment of silence passed before the raven haired girl spoke,"Why know the name, if you're not going to know the person.?" The question surprised her, Hermione hadn't expected a question like that. Seeing that the shorter girl didn't have an answer the other continued," Would you like to?"

Brown eyes widened. Did Hermione want to know her if only for a few minutes after all their twenty minutes alone was almost done and even as she stood contemplating her answer the timer continued to count down. Well it was her chance to get to know the girl of her dreams.._quite literally,_if this girl was in fact the same one that is. There was only one way to find out and this might very well be her only chance to. With a smile she nodded her answer and the other girl had that charmingly dimpled smile slowly spread across her face. The Musician took a step forward,"Skye! Skye!"

Said girl stifled a groan,"What do you want Sal?" The boy panted trying to catch his breathe from his run although from the look of him it look like he did a little more then run,"Aaron...pizza...whole box...won't share" she groaned annoyed that the moment had been ruined by something stupid," You know how she gets when it comes to food"

"But I'm hungry"

"Ok Rolly then ask Kai to get more."

"But what if she eats that too! She's like a black hole it never fills up!"

With annoyance clear in her voice,"I don't understand how this is my problem."

"Skyler c'mon help your lil bro out...please" the boy whined. Skyler reached into her pocket then tossed him a small pouch," here go buy food from one of the vendors."

"Thanks soo how are things going with you two?" Skyler gave her brother a look that spoke murder." Uh ok well I'll just go that way." He turned and practically ran to get away. Again tangible silence fell upon the two girls before a small giggle broke it," well that was interesting." The taller girl sighed pinching the bridge of her nose," sometimes I swear he's adopted" she chuckled smiling at the brunette.

"So Skyler" Hermione spoke the name with unneeded emphasis," what shall we do with the rest of our time now that I've discovered the secret that is your name"

"You want to do something fun?" Looking at her watch Hermione realized they only had a few minutes left."what can we do in 5 minutes?" With a bright smile Skyler nodded toward the games and lead the witch over. Hermione was a bit surprised that some of the games there were games usually played at a muggle carnival. Hell they even had laser tag. One game turned into two and two to three soon she was having too much fun to keep track of anything else. As the night went on Hermione found that Skyler was just about a year older then her, as well as learning that she had more siblings beside Salvatore. She learned the real names of the band members even if she had figured out one of them. Kai was the sun kissed boy who played rhythm guitar. Shadow's real name was Jax and if she hadn't known before she knew now that Ace's real name is Aaron who also happened to be Skyler's and Salvatore's cousin.

They played games, watched a few of the shows, went through the fun house. The two talked comfortably as if they'd known each other for years. Hermione spoke of her life before she found herself to be a witch, then when it all changed and recounted her years at Hogwarts up until now. Speaking of the past also reminded her that she only meant to stay twenty minutes talking with Skyler. With a glance at her watch she gasped realizing three hours had past,"oh gods..."

"What is it?"

"Skyler I...it was great spending this time talking with you but I should get back"

"Already?"

"It's been 3 hours"

"Oh" the older girl sighed before smiling mischievously at the brunette,"Come with me." Urging the witch to follow her."Skyler we have to get back" said girl only grinned as she walked away,"Skyler" Hermione called as she followed. What did this girl have in mind? she followed the other noting that they were passing a lot of the of the activity and moving outward to the edge of the carnival area. Hermione came to a rather large tent she figure was a circus tent. She noticed Skyler had walked around it, with a small frustrated sigh she followed the path only to stop at the sight before her. There under the moonlight was Skyler petting a dragon as if it were a house pet."what are you doing are you mad!"

"No why do you ask?"

"Then why are you petting a dragon they're dangerous!"

"Then why did you ask if I was mad?" Hermione gave Skyler a look, the musician looked confused before realization dawned on her. She cleared her throat chuckling sheepishly,"ha sorry guess I'll never get use to British idioms"

"What are we doing back here?" The older girl grinned before looking the great beast in the eye. Hermione watched in silence before the creature lowered itself and the raven haired girl climbed up on it's back."you can't be serious"

"Oh but I am Miss Granger."

"Skyler dragons are untamable beasts it's more likely to kill you." As if understanding what she said the creature growled defiantly at her causing the brunette to flinch and take a few steps back."hey hey calm down she didn't mean it" Hermione watched as Skyler petted the beast in a calming gesture whispering to it," it's alright, she doesn't understand what it's like.."

"What are you saying? what's that suppose to mean" Skye fixed her gaze back on the brunette a bittersweet smile on her face." That even a beast such as this is no more a monster then you" hesitantly Hermione took a step forward,"how are you able to do that?"

"It takes a beast to know a beast"

"I thought that was your brother" the older girl couldn't help but laugh at that,"He wishes but he's still just a pup as his dad likes to call him."

" a pup? Is he a werewolf?"

"Hardly he's a Hybrid" the statement seemed to pique the younger girls interest. Her inquisitive eyes seemed to search her own urging for more of an explanation," He's part lycan Hermione...among other things that is."

"And what of you?" Skyler stared at Hermione unsure of what to say. A strange feeling seemed to take over as did a sense of dejavu. As she looked down at Hermione under the moon light she felt like she'd seen this before in a time long before now. As she continued to stare the scene seemed to change as did Hermione if only slightly. Her hair was longer and her clothes were different now the girl donned something like a tunic of the ancient world. She now stood atop a balcony as her brown eyes gazed back into hers tenderly.

"Skyler.." Her voice sounded soft even as the name was repeated. It was the dragon beneath her shifting that brought Skyler back to reality. Hermione watched as the other girl shook her head confused as if only just realizing where she was,"Are you ok? You spaced out there"

"I..uh...I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive now how about we go for a ride?" Hermione took another step back," I don't think that's a good idea I've ridden a dragon once and i really didn't have much of a choice to"

"C'mon Hermione, you told me earlier how you liked a little excitement every now and then, when was the last time you did anything spontaneous?" She opened her mouth to answer only to close it when not finding one. Skyler slid from her seat on the the dragon making her way over to the brunette,"c'mon it'll be fun, you've faced far more dangers then a dragon"

Brown eyes glanced at the creature who seemed a little agitated but looked at her as if curious. She looked back to the taller girl her angel eyes boring into her,"is it safe?"

Skyler held out a hand,"Do you trust me?"

* * *

**Yes I know Disney ****references but believe it or not it really wasn't intentional haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo the song used in this chapter is a well known disney song so all rights for it are to Disney. What song is it you ask hehe read and find out ;p but as always everyone**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Can Show You...**

__Hermione stared at the other girl she only met her today it's not like she could, could she? _But you already do_...her mind whispered. This was ridiculous she'd only met Skyler today and now here she was being asked to to ride a dragon putting her trust into a total stranger.._but she isn't is she...you've known her_...her mind argued. If her conscious was a real person she'd tell them to shut the hell up this wasn't helping matters by all means she shouldn't even be here she should be with her boyfriend.

"I-i...I really should get back to Ron I think I've kept him waiting long enough."

"Just one ride"

"Skyler you said 20 minutes which turned into 3 hours." Said girl scratched her head in thought,"Well I didn't hear you complaining beside I think that's bound to happen when you enjoy yourself. C'mon if you're going to get in trouble might as well make it worth it besides how many chance can one get to ride a dragon?" Brown eyes looked at her questionably,"I mean...how many chances do you get to choose to ride one? One that won't kill you might I add."

"Persistent bugger aren't you?" The older girl shrugged her shoulders,"Not like I'm forcing you...you could have said no the first time yet here you are. Why not make tonight one to remember?"

"I don't know..."

"You're already out enjoy the time while you have it." Brown eyes look inquisitively at her,"Tomorrow holds no promises..."

"Except the ones we've made..." Hermione finished in a whisper she'd heard that said once before, by a girl of her very image but of a different time. Skyler studied the witch before her _how did she know how to finish that?_ Instead she said,"We don't have to do this...I'll take you back to gi-Ron."

"No! I mean...well I guess...just one ride?" Skyler smiled brightly and nodded. Hermione felt herself melt seeing that smile again and couldn't help but to smile back as she took the hand offered. Skyler slowly lead her companion to the large creature. The dragon made a sound almost like a grumble,"alright alright..." The american chuckled.

"What?"

"He wants you to apologize for insulting him" brown eyes blinked their surprise before Hermione looked the creature in the eye. She swallowed hard and gave a nervous smile,"I'm sorry for calling you a beast earlier. I know better then to judge by the cover of a book. I hope trusting you with my life as you take us into the sky is more then enough to make up for my rudeness." The dragon tilted his head letting her know her apology was accepted.

With a smile the singer helped the brunette on to the dragons back. It was then Hermione noticed that the dragon they sat on was not one she had come to know existed. In fact it didn't even look like a hybrid dragon which was odd. Maybe it was a new species or something or only one native in North America recently discovered. Either way the large creature held her life in its claws. The dragon spread its huge wings flapping them as if warming up, moments later they shot into the sky and Hermione squealed from the abrupt movement. Her back crashing into Skyler's front.

The dragon leveled out and the teens were able to see the entire carnival setup as well as the expansion of the forest and Hogwarts, well at least two of them were. Skyler chuckled to herself noticing the slight tremble in the younger girls body,"Open your eyes" she said softly.

"I'm ok thank you. Bad enough I know we're hundreds of feet above the ground." The witch said nervously

"But if you keep them closed you'll miss the opportunity to see something wonderful." A minute had passed in silence and slowly brown eyes fluttered open and Hermione gasped at the sight,"Wow..." They were high sure but the view was amazing. And from where they were she could see the stars as clear as day.

"Do you do this often?" The brunette asked still awed by the sight. The black haired girl hummed her answer, she was enjoying this too though not as enthusiastic."I fly when I can..and usually I take my buddy here with me." She said patting the dragon. The large scaled creature practically purred its own enjoyment as he glided through the air. A cool wind chilled the air around them causing the witch to shiver."Umm.." Skye cleared her throat,"Would you mind if I.." Not finishing her question but simply wrapped her arms around a slim waist. Heat rose to Hermione's cheeks as the older girl embraced her. She felt safe and utterly warm in this girls arms, the feeling much more content and loving then when she was in Ron's arms.

"Sorry...I just...don't want you to turn into a Popsicle.." The other girl giggled at that,"Such a gentleman you are I suppose then." Skyler grinned as they continued to ride out into the night.

~x~

The pair slowly made their way back to the white tent they had left their friends in. Both were smiling and laughing playfully with each other. Once the small tent came into sight reality soon began to hit and the smiles slowly faded."He's going to be so mad at me."

"I should apologize then. I am the one that kind of stole you away from him." Hermione turned to look at the taller girl. Who in turn put her hands up defensively,"Not that I was trying to...I guess..it's just well when I'm enjoying myself I get carried away...and that usually gets me into trouble. Like this one time... When we had just finished a gig in New Orleans...aaand I'm going to shut up now..because you really don't wan to know how I ended up.." Hermione smiled. Skyler was cute when she rambled on like that with the slight blush and embarassment look. It made her look younger, but she silenced the taller girl with a finger to her lips. She sighed however knowing that it wasn't just the American who was at fault,"No...it's partially my fault too. I decided to go with you instead of continuing on with our date night."

"Well then I can't really help ya there. You're on your own when it comes to the scolding." The shorter girl smacked the taller which caused her to laugh,"what doesn't make it any less true...then again it's not like you could resist my charm." The older girl gave a smug dimpled smile wagging her eyebrows up and down. Brown eyes rolled if only to hide the effect it had on her. Causing her to turn pink and a weird pulsing tingle through out her body.

"Need I remind you...I felt compelled to join you only because I thought it rude not to accept your invitation."

"Yes and the mystery that I am, just had your curiosity win over your rational thought process."

"How did-"

"Your eyes." The ebony haired teen said simply."What about my eyes?" Hermione questioned. With a knowing smile Skye looked else where but found her gaze once again locking with dark brown."Your eyes tell me all I need to know."

The witch blinked trying to understand if what her new friend was saying was true. Were her eyes really a give away of her emotions? Before she could delve too deeply into thought she heard the American chuckle lightly,"Well I hope you had a great time and it was worth skipping your date night?"

Hermione smiled brightly,"Well I'll let you know." Galaxy eyes widened,"Does this mean you want to see me again?" With a wink and a smirk Hermione turned and just before entering the tent she said,"I'll let you know.."

~x~

When the golden trio of the wizarding world left Skyler sat quietly on the couch staring off as she thought about the nights events."So how was it you were gone for hours Skye" Jax asked eagerly.

"Yeah the longest yet."Kai added taking a seat next to his friend.

"Who knew the brightest witch her age was that good" Skyler rolled her eyes,"Shut up Sal we didn't..." His honey colored eyes widened as the other two boys snickered,"Really? Would explain the mood you're in." With a shove to her brother the girl then shifted to lay back on the couch,"I just couldn't do it."

"Why?" Kai asked settling into his seat."I don't know I just couldn't."

"Yeah that or you've lost your touch maybe one of us should've been the one to talk with our guest."

"Hermano...por favor (please) shut the fuck up. You're just mad because I'm still in the lead and you have yet to bed a single girl."

"What abou-"

"Doesn't count." The other three said at once,"And before you complain it's because you payed her. There for your conquest is invalid." Jax finished. Salvatore huffed crossing his arms."Like you two are doing any better...how is it my sister is winning again?" The girl mention smirked,"Don't worry Sal. Besides I'm sure one day when you grow up you can be just like me." The other two boys laughed while Salvatore grumbled for a bit more before chuckling and smiled. He knew his sister was only teasing.

Kai sat watching his friend closely. He knew why she did what she did. It was the need for companionship and the need for a mate that always troubled his friend. It wasn't so much that Skye had trouble finding someone to be with it was the fact that her mother would never approve. When the other two band mates went about their business Kai spoke to his friend,"So you going to tell me what's bothering you or do I have to call your guru cousin to do pry it out of you."

Skye chuckled then sighed,"I dont know Kai...it..she was just different that's all. I don't know how to explain it."

"Different how? You mean..."

"I don't know...but I want to see her again."

"Are you?" Rubbing her eyes Skyler sighed again,"I don't know I mean she does have a boyfriend. It wouldn't seem right to you know...steal her away."

"Ha that's a laugh it's not like you haven't done that before."

"Haha I know..still..." Both sat silently for a moment before breaking out into grins,"Don't worry my I'm sure it's just another infatuation it'll pass."

"Maybe.." Skye said quietly as she leaned back closing her eyes

"Better hope so…because you won't believe where our next gig is."

~x~x~

Hermione sat brushing her hair out as she readied for bed. Tonight had definitely been one she hadn't expected and wouldn't forget. Just the thought made her tingle inside with a warmth that made her feel giddy and happy. After she had walked into the tent Ron hugged her tightly as if she'd been away for years. Skyler had walked in moments later and she had had to stop Ron from doing anything stupid.

Harry being Harry decided then that it was best for them to leave. Of course on the way back her boyfriend went on about how this was their night together and that the other girl had no right to interfere. Despite how true that was, Hermione did not regret spending her night with someone like 'Angel eyes'. Giggling happily at the memory of her dragon ride...

_~ Beside the chilly air from being so high up Hermione was enjoying herself. She hated flying mostly on a broom because there wasn't much to hold to. But this experience just might change her view...maybe. She reached out as if trying to touch the clouds they passed and chuckled at the thought of something from her childhood._

_"Something funny Hermione?"_

_"I was only remembering something from when I was younger.."_

_"Really like what?" She didn't know why but Hermione felt compelled to tell her new found friend even if she'd never told Ron."Well when I was younger I used to watch this...movie"_

_"Really what kind?" She blinked in surprise. She hadn't thought that Skyler would have known something that was a muggle invention. Skyler laughed lightly,"Before you ask yes I know what a movie is. My favorite are scary movies just so you know. But as you were saying..."_

_Clearing her throat Hermione continued,"Well I...it was from a Disney movie...and the main characters were flying on a magic carpet..."_

_"Ooh so you're a Disney kid Huh...haha" the brunette couldn't help but smile a bit shyly,"Yes well then you know what I'm talking about."_

_"Haha of course who wouldn't want to catch a cloud like that." Hermione chuckled at that finding that Skyler hadn't thought her strange or odd for some child like dream._

_Minutes later she felt as well as heard the taller girl behind her humming. The tune familiar and she couldn't help but to laugh,"Please tell me you aren't actually humming the song?"_

_"Why wouldn't i? It's very catchy and I like it. Plus I find that our setting suits it very much." She felt Skyler shift behind her a bit before hearing her sing.._

_"I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?"_

_Hermione giggled. She hadn't expected to be serenaded like this, even if it was playful. Still it was sweet of Skyler._

_"I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride"_

_"A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming"_

_When Skyler paused for a long moment Hermione realized what the American girl was waiting for her to do."You can't be serious? You want me to sing?"_

_"Well it wouldn't really be a duet if I sang both parts haha."_

_"I can't. What if I don't sound good?"_

_"It's just us up here. Besides bad or good it'll be fun. C'mon sing with me pleeeeaaase.." Skyler tightened her hold and nuzzled her neck. Hermione felt her hot breathe on her skin as well as the fast spreading heat down her spine and flushing her cheeks. Her own breathe hitched and Hermione hoped the taller girl didn't notice. She gave in to her new friend's plea then if only to distract herself from the touch of the other girl._

_Hermione: "A whole new world"_

_She felt Skyler laugh joyfully against her back,"That's it! Keep singing!" Feeling a little bit more confident, and the little mermaid reference making her laugh a bit, the witch continued to sing with Skye joining in._

_"A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you"  
Skyler: (Now I'm in a whole new world with you)_

_Hermione: "Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feelings  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky"_

_The world around them seemed to comply to the duet as they sung. The clouds spread and disappeared altogether giving a spectacular view of the world below. The carnival like a magical city shining brightly through the thick trees. Their 'magic carpet' shifted up quickly before tilting into a downward angle. And Hermione covered her eyes_

_Hermione: A whole new world  
Skyler: (Don't you dare close your eyes)_

_And just like in the movie Skyler removed her hands allowing her to see the sight before her. Now they glided just above the black lake. The moon and stars reflecting brightly off the surface of the water. But it was the sight of the forest around them which caught her eye. Seeing as nymphs and other creatures danced and played to festivities all their own._

_Hermione: "A hundred thousand things to see"  
Skyler: (Hold your breath, it gets better)_

_Hermione: "I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back  
To where I used to be"_

_Hermione shifted forward a bit arms spread out. A huge smile on her face as the lyrics poured from her lips. Never in her life ever imaging a childhood dream coming true. Especially not like this nor with whom. But it didn't matter. She was have far too much fun doing this._

_Skyler: "A whole new world"  
Hermione: "Every turn a surprise"_

_Skyler: "With new horizons to pursue"  
Hermione: "Every moment gets better"_

_Both: "I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you"_

_As their song began to come to its end so did their 'magic carpet ride' the dragon turned gently headed back toward the carnival...The senior Gryffindor felt a pair of strong arms embrace her once again. And she relaxed greatly pressing back into Skyler's front. Skye rested her head on the shorter girls shoulder and Hermione leaned her head back_

_Skyler: "A whole new world"  
Hermione: "A whole new world"_

_Skyler: "That's where we'll be"  
Hermione: "That's where we'll be"_

_Both entwining their fingers as they descended slowly._

_Skyler: "A thrilling place"  
Hermione: A wondrous place"_

_Both: "For you and me"_

_The song ended with soft smiles as they enjoyed the rest of their dragon ride in comfortable silence. However it was short lived with Skyler's playful teasing,"And you were worried you couldn't sing...I think I found Disney's next princess"~_

The memory made her smile larger and Hermione could feel the ache in her cheeks from smiling so much. Skyler was playful and teasing sure but she was sweet as well. They'd only spent a few hours together but after getting over the awkwardness of first meeting she'd felt so at ease with the other girl. And that smile, the one that made her heart flutter and knees weak, she was sure was only meant for her just like in her dreams.

Her dreamy thoughts were interrupted however by a knock at her door."Who is it?"

"Ginny"

"Oh...come in Gin I'm just finishing up." The younger Gryffindor entered with a look on her face Hermione knew well enough."Before you start-"

"Honestly Hermione what were you thinking? Tonight was suppose to be for you and Ron. I admit he's dense and thick headed but he went through all that trouble to make tonight special." With a sigh the brunette put her brush down and turned to face her friend,"I know and I feel awful for leaving him like that..." The statement wasn't entirely false she did feel bad for leaving Ron like that and a little guilty for enoying her night with someone other then her boyfriend. But it wasn't so much so that she regretted doing it because taking the moment to think about it, she didn't. And that scared her.

"Can you trust me when I say it was something I had to do." Ginny eyed her friend,"Hermione as much as I love that you were able to spend time with one of my favorite artists that doesn't excuse whatever took you so long to come back."

"Nothing happened if that's what your implying."

"I'm not saying anything did...it's just I don't want you getting hurt because some hot musician seduced you. Does Ron even know?" Brown locks swished as Hermione gave her silent answer knowing exactly what she was referring to. The red head sighed,"Regardless I feel he does have a right to know your particular preference. He is your boyfriend."

"No. And you better not tell him either. He gets jealous enough as it is and I don't need him trying to limit the people I come into contact with."

"Hermione.."

"Please don't. I don't want to talk about this anymore." With another sigh Ginny nodded and bid her friend a goodnight. When the door shut Hermione lay back on the bed with a groan. What was she thinking? She's in a serious relationship with Ron. The boy she's been in love with for years now. Yet her dreams told her differently and to make matters more complicated the girl in said dreams was real, so very real. She groaned again this was making her head hurt. After a few minutes of rationalizing the situation Hermione felt that she had nothing to worry about. Tonight was the carnivals last night here by morning it all be gone, with it Skyler.

She crawled under the covers resting comfortably. Tomorrow she'd apologize to Ron and maybe things would go back to the way they were before. She thought of Ron and their moments together but his image soon blurred and took on another form. One with a pair of eyes that bore into her very being upon seeing them. And just like so many nights before Hermione lost herself in the land of sleep with the winged girl of her dreams..

* * *

**Yep totally used A Whole New World from Aladdin haha the disney references in this chapter were intentional though haha will i use more maybe hehe**

**Buuutt things are starting to get a bit more interesting yes?….maybe? guess we'll find out more next time ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo everyone! So sorry for the long wait in updates the Holidays were taking most of my time but I hope Everyone had a Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year. And if your don't celebrate christmas then i hope your holiday was great.**

**The Song used Is**

**Dark Horse-Katy Perry ft Juicy J**

** Any way enough of my Rambling on to the story I hope you all like it. PLease excuse my typos and errors i know i really need to fix them but as always everyone**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Best Mistake**

Two weeks past with out much incident. Of course after that night Hermione had apologized to Ron for leaving him alone like that. It took him a few days but he had forgiven her. They planned for a do over date night, this time however for just the two of them.

Hermione couldn't wait to see what Ron had planned this time. It would be great she was sure of it. Today being Saturday she was sitting in her room reading until a knock at the door pulled her attention from the printed text.

"Come in." she said before going back to reading. She had charmed the door to lock so as not to have interruption in anything she was doing, unless she gave entrance to who ever sought it.

Ginny as well as Luna Lovegood entered, while the blonde was her normal dreamily lost looking self. The red head was rather excited. Of what she was surely to soon find out.

"Whats got you all excited Gin? Harry and you-"

"Don't even finish that Hermione." the Weasley girl stated fighting hard to fight the blush forming on her cheeks. Luna giggled and her Gryffindor friend sent her a glare.

"What she means to say is if you would like to join us tonight at a party. A few old friends of mine are going to be there, and i would like it if you and the others were to meet them."

"I don't know Luna, I would have to check with Ron." the youngest of the Weasley children scoffed at that,"Please, you're grown Hermione you don't need my brother's permission for anything. Besides you're only going out with friends, wheres the harm in that?"

"Harry, Neville and a few others have agreed to go as well. Im sure one of them would be willing to help, should you encounter some unwanted attention." The ravenclaw added. Hermione contemplated going for a moment. Should she? or should she stay in? After all she had no plans for tonight and tomorrow was her date night with Ron."Wait did you ask Ron if he wanted to go too?"

"He's helping George with the shop tonight. Angela asked for the night off some family matters to deal with."

"I don't know...it wouldn't feel right going with out him. After all Harry's going too.." Ginny sighed as true as that was she felt it best for the older witch to go out a little more often. Not just on dates with her brother or anything like that.

" 'Mione come on you said after the war ended somethings were going to change and this.." she motioned to the brunette sitting with a book in her lap,"Was one of those things.

"Ginny...I think it best to leave Hermione to her reading. After all I was only asking. She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to."

"Thank you Luna."

"Of course then we'll have to choose another time to be together. After all She obviously hadn't minded when Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean and them had that boys night out a few weeks ago." Brown eyes widened at the mention of that. Thinking back to a few weeks ago the senior Gryffindor remembered that Ron had blown her off because he said he needed to catch up on a few things. Even after she offered to help him. Which of course she found as odd for him but was proud that he was handling things for himself. But that would probably explain why the next morning he was sick with hangover symptoms. Oh he was so in trouble for not only lying, but for having the gall to go sneaking off with his friends when all he had to do was tell the truth.

"Ronald..." she growled more to herself but was heard by the other two. Ginny lifted a brow looking to the blonde questioningly. Luna only smiled that wistful innocent smile she had.

"On second thought Gin, Luna. I think I'll join you tonight." the red heads eyes widened a bit stunned. But she smiled nonetheless realizing it was what Luna had intended to happen.

"Great we'll see you tonight, say around 7?"

* * *

It wasn't until they were on their way did Hermione find that she had been duped into going. Finding out something like that, she would act rash about it. There was no turning back however as she was already dressed and out. Although she did have a nice little talk with Harry for failing to mention this boys night to her. Needless to say he wouldn't again.

Luna had apparated them to their destination, being as some of the others had already gone, to meet them there.

The group found themselves in front of a huge mansion, music could be heard from outside.

"Wow." was all Harry said as the others silently agreed."Come on then...I'm sure they'd love to meet you." Luna said softly as she headed in first.

The others followed, and once entering the large estate they could feel the vibrations of the music as well as hear it. They did however lose sight of the blonde ravenclaw and figured that she'd find them after finding her other friends.

The group found a place in what was probably some sort of family room or something seeing as it had several large couches as well as a few other things that were surprisingly muggle. In fact this whole thing was like a huge muggle house party, well thats what it seemed like to Harry and Hermione. Even some of the songs played were muggle.

Hermione sat a bit anxiously thinking it better to leave now instead of staying. But Luna had yet to return with her other friends so she stayed. Telling herself that after meeting them she would take her leave. Harry and Ginny went off to dance as did most of the others but Neville stayed behind to keep her company and ward off any un-welcomed company. Well company Ron wouldn't have approved of.

An hour had passed and Hermione had had enough waiting. Getting up to leave she stopped finding a familiar blonde headed her way. She smiled _perfect timing_ she thought, but the smile soon dropped once seeing just who her friends were.

None other then the members of Silver Wings themselves. Which meant that if they were there, Skyler was there.

"Hermione! Neville! These are my friends..,the ones I mentioned. They're from America and in a band who's becoming quite popular."

Neville greeted them but once their attention turned to her, they greeted her as if she was an old friend."Wow didn't expect you here book worm."

It was Aaron Skyler's cousin, who first greeted her. The girls green eyes were the greenest Hermione's ever seen. Unlike Skyler's eyes they had no secondary color adorning the iris though if she looked close enough she was sure that the green of the other girls eyes swirled with faint patterns of leaves. Aaron's eye did however have the black rings as well as the runic symbols held within them. They were gold in color. The other greeted her quickly but soon found their attention drawn to the other guests. Well except for Aaron who stood near her nursing her drink.

"Hello Aaron."

"I don't remember ever telling you my real name." Aaron said flatly but shrugged it off apparently unfazed, just not expecting the witch to have known her real name.

"No..but your cousin did." the darker brunette nodded nonchalantly

"Hermione I didn't know you were familiar with them. Had I known.." Hermione shook her head,"We've only met once Luna. At the carnival." The blonde smiled in understanding.

"Aaron...I really hate to bother you..but your cousin wouldn't happen to be here would she?"

"Why looking forward to meeting her again?"

"No...actually I'm trying to avoid it." the other brunette gave her a curious look and opened her mouth as if to comment, but instead closed her mouth thinking better of it."That hurts...I thought our time spent together went rather well."

Turning around, Hermione found Skyler standing just a foot away a drink in one hand and a cocky smile on her face. This was not good at all. The witch knew it yet though she didn't want to admit it to herself, was glad to have run into the angel eye girl. After all one does not meet the person of their dreams quite literally as she has done.

"Im not saying that it wasnt...it's just well.." within seconds Skyler had hold of her hand causing a warm electric volt to surge from the touch as the taller girl pulled her away from the party scene.

"How do you think this will turn out?" Aaron asked Luna.

"I wouldn't worry too much...Hermione's very loyal, plus shes been in love with her current boyfriend for years." Neville said still watching the direction in which the two girls left.

"I'll believe it when I see it..." the musician said,"Buut there's something about that girl..." she said the last part more to herself then to her friend and the guest.

"Come share a dance with me Aaron.." Luna said pulling her friend to the dance floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skyler lead Hermione out into the back where there was hardly anybody and no need to yell over the music.

"Why have you brought me out here Skyler?"

"Whoa whats with the tone? I just wanted to talk. is it so bad I moved us to a place we can? I thought you'd be happy to see me?"

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose,"Its not that I'm not. Its just...last time you talked me out of date night with my boyfriend, and took me flying on a dragon. Ron was furious with me for doing so." she said sternly

the american girl shook her head a crooked smile on her lips,"Tell me again how that is my fault. If i recall correctly i gave you a choice. You didn't have to come with me but you did."

"I didn't want to be rude." Hermione huffed.

"I gave you that choice twice. Asking you to ride the dragon was the second time." Hermione crossed her arms and said nothing for a moment. Skyler was right. No matter what it came down to the choice of going or staying in the company of this girl, like now.

"You look nice by the way." Skyler said softly.

"Thank you." The two stood quietly for a few minutes until Skyler broke the silence."Where's ginger? I don't see him anywhere."

"Ron...who is my boyfriend.."The witch said with emphasis,"Is helping his brother run his shop for the night." The black haired girl gave that charming dimpled smile the witch had seen so many times before as she stepped closer,"So then...does that mean we can spend a little more time to get to know each other.?"

"Skyler I have a boyfriend." Despite saying this Hermione stepped closer as well as fighting the smile threatening to spread on her own lips. She had no idea why this girl she barely knew had this type of effect on her with just a simple smile.

"And? that doesn't mean we can't. Its not like we're on a date i just want to know a little more about you. Isn't that why you stayed? Why you allowed me to lead you out here away from your friends when it was obviously clear you were about to leave if we hadn't shown up."

It was true. She did, Hermione really wanted to get to know Skyler more, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself she'd missed the older girl's company. Which was probably why she was trying so hard to focus on Ron but couldn't really her focus was drawn to the other girl...she had to get out of here and away from the american.

"I-I have to go."

as she turned to leave Skye grabbed her arm stopping her and Hermione looked back into the intense gaze the older girl gave her,"Skyler let go I'm leaving."

She didn't know why but Skyler felt the need to keep the witch with her. She hadn't stopped thinking of her since that night at the concert. In fact after that night she had begun having these strange dreams, but brushed them off as nothing more then that.

"Just wait please...can we at least have one dance together?"

"Im sorry but i can't i have to get back or-"

"Or what? Ginger'll get mad? he doesn't own you. Please? Just one. After that you are free to do as you please..."

Hermione watched the scene shift before her eyes and for a moment it was like she was in one of her many dreams. Skyler no longer in her modern day clothes but armor and beautiful wings folded at her back. Yet that gaze she gave either in her dreams or not was always the same. And Hermione could feel herself getting lost in it.

She had been told this very thing before."I.."

"I promise just one...and if you still want to leave.."

Hesitantly the brunette nodded and let herself once again be lead only this time to the dance floor. Apparently all it took was one dance as it turned into two then three and so on.

As the night went on everyone continued to lose themselves to the music and each other. However it was when they began drinking, is when all inhibitions of self control lowered drastically or were completely lost. The punch as some had figured was laced with something stronger then fire whiskey.

Ginny, Luna, and Hermione were out on the dance floor dancing. Harry, Neville and a few of the guys were sitting around laughing. Soon however Ginny left seeking the company of her boyfriend, as Luna left seeking some male company as well. Hermione was left to herself dancing the night away, but when a certain song begun to play many tried their best to dance with her, but only one would succeed, and whether it was the drinks or not she was glad that it wasn't Ron who would be joining her tonight.

_Oh, no._

Yeah  
Ya'll know what it is  
Katy Perry  
Juicy J, aha.  
Let's rage

I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything

Skye watched on as Hermione started dancing to the song. She was the only one she could focus on. Downing her shot she slowly made her way to the witch eyeing her carefully as well as hungrily.

_Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

Once standing face to face The brunette gave a smirk that was sexy and seductive. And Skye couldnt help but to raise a brow curious to know what she would do. Going to the beat of the song Hermione began teasing the black haired girl. Circling her as she did so, brushing up against her or Sliding her hands along her back and front. Until she turned back to back moving her hips making sure Skyler could feel her movements.

_Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage_

Skye turned and pressed herself to Hermione's back. Moving her hips in sync with the shorter girls. Bringing her hands to Hermione's hips.

_But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it all to me  
All to me, give it all to me

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (love trippin')  
There's no going back

Hermione pressed back harder into the taller frame behind her. Bringing her arms to encircle Skye's neck, hands gripping black silk like hair. Skyler nuzzled Hermione's neck briefly before abruptly turning the witch in her arms. A toothy grin on her face, and a sultry smile on the brunettes. As they continued to lose themselves to the music. They're faces mere inches apart the entire time.

_Uh  
She's a beast  
I call her Karma (come back)  
She eats your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer (woo)  
Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shorty's heart is on steroids  
Cause her love is so strong  
You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart  
She'll turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma  
Woo!_

The witch then pushed away same sultry smile on her lips. Whether it was the drinks or not Hermione wanted to be somewhere else with the american musician. Just the two of them. Skyler smirked seeing that those brown eyes had darkened with something she was all too familiar with..

_Damn I think I love her  
Shorty so bad, I'm sprung and I don't care  
She ride me like a roller coaster  
Turned the bedroom into a fair (a fair!)_

The brunette slowly backed away beckoning the black haired girl to follow with her eyes. And turned stealing a glance to the older girl as she did. The Galaxy eyes girl stood momentarily watching the sway of the witch's hips as she walked away. There certainly was more to this girl then just the bookish, intelligent witch she's heard so much about. And tonight she was going tot find out just what else this girl knew. Even if she would hardly remember it in the morning.

_Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted_

Skye soon followed the brunette through the crowd of party goers both smirking...the same intention in mind.

_So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)_

Aaron watched as her cousin was lead by the Gryffindor witch. The girl's friends were all too busy having too much fun and being drunk, as was most of everybody else here. Luna came to stand beside her watching as the two girls headed up stairs.

"Shouldn't you go stop your friend." The drummer said casually. Luna giggled shaking her head,"We all know how Skye would react if I did...besides Hermione isn't as innocent in this, she's the one leading after all.." Bright almost glowing green eyes watched as the two girls disappeared from sight,"There's something about her Luna...maybe tomorrow you can tell me more about her."

"As you wish...come enjoy the party party now."

_Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)  
A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)  
There's no going back_

Kai watching his best friend be lead by the witch knowing exactly what where this was headed. He hadn't drank much. It was after all his duty to protect the three who are family, his Teri had commanded him as much. He was to also keep track of the girls Skyler bedded. The Teri did not wish for any complications especially when it came to Skyler choosing a mate, even if said mate was temporary. He sighed taking one last swig of his drink before going to send a message. All that was needed was a name nothing more.

* * *

The Sun slowly rose over the peak of the horizon. It's warm rays spreading to light the earth beneath it. When the first light hit, Hermione stirred from her deep sleep groaning not only from the major headache she had but from the feeling of being sore all over.

It took a few minutes but brown eyes were finally able to open fully with out the need to close them shortly after. Even if she had to squint momentarily. Moving to sit up she stopped abruptly feeling a slender but strong arm around her waist. Looking over brown eyes followed the length of said arm to its owner widening in shock, she gasping seeing the state of undress as it was the other girl was in. The other girl being non other then Skyler who was only covered by the blanket of the bed, well partially covered. Her back was fully exposed as she lay on her stomach.

Shooting to sit up straight caused her head to throb and ache and Skyler's arm to fall from its loose embrace around her. Grasping her head Hermione groaned loudly from the pounding in her head. Her movements caused the other girl to not only stir but to wake.

"Uugh what time is it.." Skye asked groggily.

Again Hermione turned her head to look at the american teen."Did we…Skyler did we…" the question died on her lips upon feeling the morning air biting at her uncovered skin. The soreness between her legs gave the answer she was dreading.

Skyler on the other hand just wanted to go to sleep. Last night had been fun even if she couldn't remember much of it right now, but upon hearing her companion speak her eyes shot open realizing, and recognizing the voice. Turning to get up the sight that her eyes met, made her feel like a total douche bag asshole. Hermione was siting next to her blanket pulled to her chest and she could hear the soft sniffles and sobs. As well as seeing the stream of tears falling from her eyes…._.I so fucked things up_...

* * *

**Uh Oh….Wonder how these two are going to handle this…Will Hermione tell Ron? whats this mean for her and Skyler?**

**Hows everyone else dealing with the morning after…and who the Hell spiked the punch!?**

**guess we'll find out in the next chapter hehe ****till then ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**UUuupdaate! Soo sorry everyone Works been super busy lately and i pulled a double shift just to get today off. granted i know its late but i did have other things to catch up on still i finished the chapter so yay! but thank you for your ****patience on the delays i promise when things slow down updates will be back on track haha**

**But as always everyone**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cause..and...Effect**

Harry watched from his peripheral vision how his best friend fidgeted not stop through out most of class. Which was very unlike her. She hadn't even raised her hand to answer the questions ask of the class. Something was definitely wrong, his friend had been like this since that party Luna had invited them to about a week back. In fact Hermione had been a bit jumpy almost like she was paranoid, like she was hiding something. Ginny had noticed this too but knowing his girlfriend she was anything but subtle about it.

Of course he knew Ginny got no where in her questioning as that night she was ranting about how Hermione could be as stubborn and bull headed as any of her brothers. He was worried about his friend wondering if something had happened at the party. It was most likely the case because it was the morning after her odd behavior began.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and as Hermione moved to get up, Harry held her down gently by the arm. Surprised a bit by this the witch flinched before looking to him curiously but complied in his silent request. Harry was glad that Ron had a break period for the hour that just past, meaning that he was now in class and both him and Hermione could talk.

When the last of their classmates left both Gryffindors stayed quiet for a moment. One not sure why they were staying in class the other, wondering how to go about this. After a full minute of silence Harry asked,"Hermione...is everything alright?"

"Of course everything's alright. Why wouldn't it be? Why do you ask?" Green eyes blinked in surprise at the array of questions shooting from her mouth. But Hermione is his best friend and he wanted to know what was going on with her. So instead of answering her questions he put both of his hand on her shoulders and said,"Because I'm worried about you.. You've been acting odd ever since that party we went to." Harry took note of the wince his friend gave at the mention of that event. So something indeed happen at that party, and the savior of the wizarding world dreaded what that answer could be.

"Nothing happened Harry."

"I didn't ask if something happened...I asked if everything was ok with you." Hermione blinked and realized her mistake. She turned her face so as to not look at her best friend. Not wanting him to see the shame in her eyes. For Merlins sake it had only been a week and it seemed her guilt was tearing her apart rather quickly. That morning after leaving the manor she'd taken a shower thinking that if she hadn't everyone would know somehow know of what she had done.

That night she had once again skipped out on her date night with Ron. He had been upset sure but she lied and said that she hadn't been feeling very well, he let it slide. And the day after that she stayed locked in her room crying over what she'd done and for lying about it straight to Ron's face. A few nights later Ginny had confronted her as well but Hermione did not want to confide in her of what she'd done. After all the younger girl was her boyfriends sister.

Now here she sat with her best friend who was looking at her the way only a brother would his sister. Trying to convey only with his eyes how worried he was. Hermione had always felt closer with Harry ever since the beginning of their friendship before her feelings for Ron had even blossomed. They could always talk with each other about things that even their significant others wouldn't understand. Things that would surely have those closest to them think differently if them. Sure Hermione had a found a sister in Ginny but there was only so much she could tell her.

Hell It was only because Ginny had a knack for stumbling on or questioning certain things that she knew as much as she did. Like her sexual preference, the Weasley girl only knew because she had been caught staring at something that caught her eye. The Weasley girl had questioned her relentlessly afterward about it and the older witch had no choice but to cave in to her insistent questioning. In fact it was Harry who was the first to know of her orientation and he had supportive since then about it, stating that as long as she was happy that's all that mattered to him.

And now here she was, keeping a secret that she was sure would make him hate her for it. But looking into his green eyes she found nothing but love and support in the boy she had always known to be there for her through everything. And Hermione found that the longer she stared into his eyes the more she realized she couldn't keep this secret in any longer. Her brown eyes had already filled with unshed tears and in this moment she let them fall as she sobbed and threw herself into her best friends arms.

Harry held her rocking gently as he soothed her. Letting his friend cry out what ever it was she was feeling. They stayed like that not sure for how long but it didn't matter, but when Hermione had calmed enough she pulled back tears still streaming down her cheeks she said,"Oh Harry...I've done something terrible..."

Said boy looked at her a bit confused was Hermione blaming herself for whatever happened? Surely she couldn't possibly think it was her fault? "What do you mean?" He asked softly.

And so the witch spoke of the party, what happened that night (when she able to remember that is) and partly of the morning afterward...

_~"Don't! Skyler you've done enough!" Hermione snapped when the older girl tried to calm her.  
_  
_"Me!? You can't possibly think this is all my fault! It takes two Hermione. Your not as innocent as you like to believe and will you stop yelling its giving me a fucking headache." Skyler mumbled the last part. Hermione turned still wrapped in the bed sheet to face the older girl._

_"Well if you hadn't seduced me!"..~_

She didn't go much into detail of the argument between herself and the musician but Harry had an idea of what was said. So Skyler was one of those people who liked to mess with the hearts of others. Pulling his friend back into his embrace Harry silently seethed with anger. The next time he saw Skyler he would hex her into oblivion.

Hermione hugged him back tightly as she cried silently. Even though she had told him of her...mistake. She did not tell him everything...and it caused the knot of guilt in her stomach to grow..she couldn't tell him...she'd promised...

~x~

"So this is Hogwarts Huh..." Jax said looking at the large castle before him,"Reminds me of castle Dracula."

"Only you..Jax"

"What?...ow" the vampire rubbed his head from Salvatore's swat."Come on we can't just stand here and stare. I don't think the headmistress would like us to be late." The boys began walking eagerly to the entrance but Skyler hung back with Aaron. Aaron had noticed the difference in her cousin's attitude since that party. It's been a month now and her older cousin always seemed lost in thought, keeping to herself mostly.

Hell she had yet to see her take a girl for a night since then, and Aaron had a feeling as to why. It was because of that girl Hermione Granger. Although she seemed like an alright sort Aaron couldn't help but feel that there was something about the witch that was different from all the other girls her cousin has had...

"Skye.." The younger Vajirian said and the older girl looked to her cousin."Your thinking about her again aren't you?"

"No idea what your talking about prima (cousin)"

"Shut up don't play dumb you haven't been the same since that party Luna threw for us last month."

"Has it really been a month?" Aaron sighed pinching the bridge of her nose,"Duh why else would we be here again? Remember that spring festival the school is having for its students..McGonigall asked for us to arrive at least a month in advance." Skyler stopped momentarily,"Isn't it at the end of this month?"

"It counts. Look that's not the point bird brain, the point is what's going on with you? Your acting like you're love sick or something..." The brunette noticed the wince her cousin gave and nodded her head as if in silent agreement of something."What happened the morning after with you and Hermione." It wasn't so much a question but more of a demand.

Skye shook her head,"Why do you assume it has to do with her?"

"Are you telling me it doesn't?"

"Does it matter so much...spirits Aaron you've never cared so much before why now?" Bright green orbs watched the older girl closely narrowing slightly. She had long had her suspicions as to why and the possibilities of what could have come from that night. Then again they were just about the same as any outcome for any of the girls Skye had taken to bed. Still Hermione Granger was different from the others, how she wasn't sure..but she had intended to find out why.

Skyler spoke of some strange dreams after their first meeting and Aaron had taken to writing them down and sending them to her own mate. He had yet to reply back with any answers of what they meant, because she knew that to her people such dreams held something more then what most would make of them. To the Vajiri most dreams held truth to them, telling of what could come, what one did not wish to acknowledge in the waking world...and sometimes of the past..and most rarely the they were glimpses to another place...in another time...another life.

Aaron and her cousin were close and told each other everything and usually, even if it took some prying she could usually get whatever was bothering her cousin out. She has long known the signs of the degree of seriousness of the problem usually by how long or what it took to get Skye to talk. But by the look in her Galaxy eyes Aaron knew, that whatever happened was by far much more then she would come to realize. And whatever it was her cousin was not going to say.

Skyler sighed and looked to the sky. She couldn't say what it was because she was ashamed for what she had done. She hadn't meant for it to happen, she really just wanted to know Hermione more...as a person then just another notch on her bed post. From the moment she saw the witch staring at her from the crowd that first night they met...she had been compelled to speak with her...even if it was only for that one night. Yet by chance of fate...they met once more only to-

It happened quickly...one moment Skye was thinking of what happened between her and Hermione the next, Aaron was biting into her, where neck and shoulder met. It took a moment and she realized what her cousin was doing but she was able to be free of her cousins jaws. Skye grabbed the brunette by the head and flipped her over her shoulder,"Aaron what the fuck! You have no right!"

Said girl stood for where she was thrown blood dripping from her chin, twitching a bit from the memories flashing in her mind. Aaron narrowed her eyes dangerously as she grabbed Skyler by the front of the shirt and ripped it open, allowing her to see with her own eyes what her cousin was hiding. Praying that some how what her blood told was a lie...sadly blood...never does."I have every right.!" Then quickly she grabbed each arm checking both forearms."Do you have any idea what this means!?" Aaron growled digging the tip of her pointer finger into her cousins chest.

Skyler growled back shoving the younger vajra back,"You think I'm stupid.." She hissed, Aaron nodded her head which only caused Skye to growl once more,"I know exactly what it means...but I can't take it back. What's done is done."

"You can't hide it forever the other two markings will appear and when they do-"

"You think I don't know that.! Damn it Aaron...fuck!"

"What about Hermione? Did you tell her? Does she know?"

"Leave her out of it...I will not drag her down because of my mistake..I will not bind her to it...to me. I will fix this Aaron." The brunette shook her head in disbelief...of all the things her cousin has done to herself this was probably by far, the stupidest, most reckless thing she's ever done.

"Please I need time...I need to know why…why this happened…and how i can reverse this."

"You can't stay away from her forever. You know what it'll do to you...she never gave an answer. By the will of the Quador you have lain claim already and until she has said other wise you both are bound. For spirits sake you made her promise to lie about what happened if questioned enough about it. Why?" the brunette said cleaning the blood from her face. she took her long sleeve off now wearing only a tank top. but was glad that the blood did not seep through to it.

"You know why." Skyler said firmly,"And I will not take that choice from her." Aaron stood toe to toe with her older cousin,"You already have." Skyler clenched her jaw because she knew Aaron was right. Looking away from green pools the older vajra sighed slumping her shoulders,"Help me then...help find out why. The dreams haven't stopped...and with each day that passes I feel like I'm running out of time."

Aaron sighed rubbing her eyes, if she helps her fate was tied. But this was family could she really turn her back. Bright green met luminous eyes and the younger Vajiri gave a small growl,"Come on, put a new shirt on. First things first we have to get you and Hermione together."

"No Aaron she doesn't have to be a part of this."

"She already is. Even if she walked away from you it will not save her from the fate now branded on her own skin." With another sigh Skyler did what her cousin asked her to and the pair silently walked into the schools main courtyard which was very crowded and loud. Apparently many of the students here were fans, not that they were going to complain about it, but the discovery made only minutes before dampened the excitement for Aaron. Skye had already been brooding so it wasn't much of a change for her.

Something however caught her eye. Just past the fanatical crowd Skyler spotted a familiar looking red head. He looked to be bent over someone he had pinned to a pillar."Skye.." Aaron said pulling her cousin through the crowd toward the others. Galaxy eyes never left the red head even as he bent his head downward to kiss the girl. Looking away her eyes widened upon meeting a familiar set of brown.

~x~

"Christ Hermione quit fidgeting. You'll do fine."

"I can't. What if I mess up? What if I do or say something that offends them? Professor McGonigall said it was of the upmost importance to make a very good impression." The older witch said as she began smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in her skirt. It had been roughly around a month since the party, also when she told Harry of her mistake. Since then she'd thrown herself into her studies and the responsibilities she had as head girl. As such Hermione was asked by the headmistress to personally see to it that the guests soon to be arriving were to be well taken care of until their departure. Also stating what was at stake should they feel unwelcome or dislike their stay in any sort of way…the consequences of such would cost more then she could imagine.

"Tell us again why this is so important?" Harry asked,"And why I have to be here to meet them too?"

"Because you're the boy who saved the wizarding world. By all means your like our champion, a major front figure for us. Our guests that are coming will be staying until after the festival. This is only preparation for bringing together two separate cultures since their split eons ago."

"Ok but just who are these people that are so important?" Ginny asked eyeing the growing crowd who was cheering as if they were at a concert. Hermione sighed a bit frustrated she had explained this to them quite thoroughly she thought."Only three of them are ambassadors for their people. The others are their personal guard. They are from an ancient race that practically rule over the magical realm from the way McGonigall explained it."

The Wealsey girl scoffed at that,"So where were these so called rulers of the magical realm when Voldemort rose to power both times?"

"You really shouldn't ask questions you may not want to hear the answer to." The trio turned to find that Luna had joined their group as they walked toward the main courtyard."why would you say that?"

"It's only a warning to be cautious"

Ginny eyed her friend curiously before tuning back to look at the large crowd of her school mates. Then she faltered in her steps momentarily catching the attention of her friends and boyfriend when she spotted five familiar faces making their way through the crowd. Hermione looked to her friend then followed her line of sight and gasped..

"Skyler.." The name floated from her lips so naturally it sounded like a lovers call. And as if hearing her name the black haired girl turned and lock gazes with her. Hermione felt a smile grow on her lips as her heart fluttered ecstatically taking a step toward the crowd and couldn't help but feel elated somehow that the American girl had once again found her way back to her. She watched as the guitarist ignored her fans and focused only on her as she made her way to be out of the large crowd of fans.

Despite what had happened between them and how she reacted, even now after not seeing her for nearly a month, seeing Skyler brought a sense of joy with it that couldn't possibly be described with words. Her dreams were a constant reminder of the girl, and yet they gave glimpses to a life, a love with someone she hardly knew. Still there was something there, something that drew her to the Angel eye girl like a moth to a flame. It was in this moment locking gazes with those Galaxy eyes Hermione realized, she could not run from this. She had to do something about it, because somehow, someway she had been connected to the American girl since she was younger. And the answer was now standing right before her eyes.

Then without warning,"Stupefy!"

* * *

**Omg! who did It?! What Happened between them the morning after? Whats Skyler Hiding?! Why'd Hermione promise not to tell? WHat did she promise not to tell? Why the time jumps?! And what happened to the music!…wait what? ehm ehm…sorry… But things are beginnings to take a strange turn ****aren't they? Don't worry all will be explained as well as what really happened the morning after..**

**stay tuned everyone because we've only just begun ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATE! I know its been months since my last update and i swear i had no intention on leaving you all hanging like this. Work had been hectic yes but it had slowed reasonably for me which i was glad for. However things in my personal like took a turn for the worst, My uncle passed Just a few days away. he had been in the hospital for some time. the funeral and everything is done and though I'm still grieving the loss of my uncle I'm doing the best i can to spend as much time i can with my grandpa. He isn't doing so good either but he's a fighter and he's hanging on for as long as he can. Things are just uugh right now but it hasn't stopped me from ****writing. but i did stop for a few weeks just to get a hold of myself and recollect about things. this update includes an update for this story and The Martyr, Cor Bellator will be updated asap i swear. please bear with me on these late updates i am doing the best i can right now.**

**The song used in this chapter is Tearin Up My Heart by Nsync, However the song is used as a montage song. Yes there is a montage in this chapter, which was really tricky for writing but then i was like well maybe i should write it the way a movie would show it. I think it worked out ok but I'll you readers decide. My writing I feel has been a little choppy and not as it normally is due to everything thats going on so please excuse my mistakes [also There are different edits ****of the song and the one i used has this really long intro, so if you could find that version of the song kudos it works so much better when reading the montage part, but if not either way the song works still its just the timing of the music i think]**

**ANyways again sorry for disappearing But On to the story**

**KyuubiNoPuma-Yes it so was. i know i made that obvious but it wasn't just him alone**

**As always though everyone**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tearin Up My Heart**

_A young girl ran through the forest laughing and smiling care free. Soon the girl's giggles were coupled by the calls of her best friend."Shiya! Slow down!"_

_The small brunette stopped and turned waiting for her strawberry blonde companion. The other girl came panting out of breathe walking the rest of the way to her friend,"Shiya...why...did you run off...,I thought we were going to play?"_

_"Shh Karí...we'll never get to see it if you don't quiet down."_

_"See what?" The younger of the two said with a small huff. Shiya turned her gaze from her friend looking around until finally her gaze landed on the creature she ran to find. Her smile grew and the brunette pointed silently in the direction. Karí followed with her eyes and gasped upon seeing it, standing several feet away from them was a winged unicorn. It trotted the forest leisurely in the small clearing it was in, not a care it seemed for its surroundings._

_"Tha-mph" Shiya slapped her hand over her friends mouth,"Karí I said shh...or you'll scare it away.." Karí nodded quietly before the hand that covered her mouth was removed both girls turned back to the winged horse looking in awe as it glided just feet above the ground. It's white coat shimmered with an almost silver iridescent when the Rays of the morning sun that broke through the canopy._

_"Wow.." Both girls said breathlessly._

_Deciding that watching at this distance was not enough Shiya moved from her spot to get closer."Shiya!?" Karí yelled in a whispered tone so as to not disturb the gentle creature farther up ahead."What are you doing?!" The brunette only smiled to her self as she continued to move closer to the mythical horse. However it was not until reaching the tree line of the clearing did she see what she could not before._

_In the middle of the clearing stood a young boy, well at least he looked like a boy considering the short hair cut of midnight black hair, save for a lock which was braided behind his right ear. He wore the tribal like robes and tunics of the Ëldār or those better known as the Vajiri. Wearing a dark grey chiton like tunic that went over his right shoulder as well as a lighter grey wrap around his chest which was strange because only girls had to wear those. But what caught her attention the most were the boys eyes, they were the bluest sapphire she'd ever seen with the addition of purple of the same intensity. As she continued to stare Shiya noticed the dark fuzzy attachments to his back._

_Brown eyes continued to watch unwaveringly as the winged boy tried to mimic the actions of the winged horse to lift himself off the ground. But again and again all he managed to do was float inches before landing hard on the dirt._

_The unicorn whinnied as if chuckling at the attempts to fly,"I can do it! I will do it you just watch me Una" the boy said gruffly as he once again stood. His small wings fluttered behind him for a moment before the expanded and once again began to flap. The small boy shut his eyes tightly as he willed his wings to flap harder and faster. Shiya watched in awe as he climbed gradually higher until he was seven feet above the ground. When he opened his eyes the boy smiled triumphantly only for him to lose balance and tumbled toward the ground landing hard again._

_She could not stop the giggle that escaped her lips until the boy sat up to look straight at her. Shiya covered her mouth muffling her gasp but it was already too late. However for several moments no one made a move well neither child did, Una as she was called did. Slowly the unicorn trotted to the young brunette who only stared a bit frightened but mostly she was curious. Una lowered her head as if sniffing the young girl, Shiya giggled at the feeling and began petting the mythical horse,"that tickles silly"_

_Una made a noise as if agreeing but continued to cause the young girl to giggle joyfully."Una?"_

_The question caused the being called to cease her actions, and Shiya smiled gently at the unicorn."Una...such a pretty name I think" she said scratching the underside of the Una's jaw. The winged horse cooed in thanks before moving to push the brunette toward the other being in the clearing. Shiya watched as the boy looked at her rather shyly,"Hello.." He all but mumbled._

_"Hi" she said brightly,"My name's Shiya." When the boy only mumbled Una walked behind him and nudged him to speak clearly. He scrunched his face a bit at the horned horse but turned back to her. With an audible gulp he said,"I'm Thana."_

_Dark brown eyes widened at the name,"That's a girls name"_

_"Well duh it's because I am a girl." Thana said sharply once again scrunching her face up. Shiya looked to the other curiously,"Then why do you cut your hair like a boy?"_

_"Because I'm still just an apprentice." Thana said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. When all she got was another confused look the black haired girl finally came to a realization upon closer inspecting the other girl in the wood."Y-you're a Mage..a Magi!?" the winged girl said stumbling back._

_"Yes?"_

_Thana landed on her rear and began to crawl backward as if afraid. Shiya stepped forward to calm the other girl only for her to pull a small dagger from her belt."N-no stay back!" The young Mage gasped stopping mid step._

_"Papa told me about your kind! Your kind is evil! You're evil!"_

_Una stomped the ground before grunting and naying. Shiya watched as Thana nodded hesitantly dropping her dagger."T-Thana?" The girl mentioned flinched at the call of her name confusing Shiya even more._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Why haven't you eaten me yet?" The black haired girl blurted out. Brown eyes blinked in surprise for a moment before the young Mage began laughing at the ridiculousness of how that sounded. Now it was Thana's turn to look confused."Whats so funny?!"_

_"Haha why would I eat you silly?"_

_"Because that's what mages do they eat others...especially kids...well that's what my brother tells me.." The young winged girl mumbled the last part, but Shiya still heard. Taking a step toward her Thana flinched causing the brunette to slow in her step and putting her hands up in a surrendering manner."Im not going to eat you silly...I just want to make sure you're ok."_

_"Why?"_

_"Wh-"_

_"Shiya! What are you doing get away from him!" Before either girl knew it the brunette Mage was pushed aside while the young Vajiri narrowly avoided being hit on the head with a stick,"Karí what are you doing?!"_

_"Run Shiya! I'll hold him off!"_

_"Karí!"_

_Una reared back on her hind legs whinnying as she did causing all three girls to stop what they were doing. Thana scowled at the new comer,"Now look! You made her mad!"_

_"Me?! I'm surprised she didn't run off since you're here. Unicorns are supposed to sense evil and darkness."_

_"Stop it both of you!" Thana and Karí looked to the older Mage,"Karí why did you attack Thana?"_

_"Who's Thana?" The girl mentioned shoved the strawberry blonde,"Ow...oh...but that's a girls name!"_

_"I am a girl!"_

_"Karí! Answer the question!" Karí scowled at her friend,"What do you mean why?! She's a Vajiri! She's a savage...her kind kill our kind Shiya!" Shiya turned to Thana,"Are you really a Vajirian?" The black haired girl nodded."Is that why you have wings?"_

_"Shiya..."_

_"No I want to know...besides if she wanted to kill us she would have done it already...right Thana?" Again the ebony hair girl nodded silently watching the two mages. They were nothing like in the stories shes heard. Then again they were still little just like herself. Maybe she could trick them into being friends and find their weakness, and when she did that could gain her people an advantage and put these mages in their place._

_Shiya stared at the young Vajirian intently whenever stories of their kind were told she would always stop listening, knowing that they were just stories. But Shiya wanted the truth, were the Vajirian's as barbaric and savage as Karí said or was there more to them? The young Mage was curious...maybe if they became friends...then maybe Thana could tell her more about her people..._

_The brunette smiled brightly at the winged girl who blushed giving a shy smile back..._

Hermione blinked as she started to wake. Her vision was blurred as she looked up to the ceiling, and groggily the witch made to sit up only to feel a hand on her shoulder."You should rest..." Came the familiar voice. Listening Hermione lay back down sighing and closing her eyes for a moment. It was several minutes before her brown eyes fluttered opened and her sight was once again clear. The witch realized she was in the hospital wing but instead of seeing her friends and boyfriend she found the familiar sight of Skyler sitting by her bed lost in thought it seemed.

So lost in thought, it took several times for her to call the older girls name before she finally acknowledged her."Skyler."

"Huh...you're awake.." Skye's voice was a bit rough like she hadn't said a word for hours. The witch could see the worry clearly etched on her face,"What happened?" Colored eyes blinked in surprise,"You don't remember?" Brown locks swished as the witch shook her head no,"You were hit with a spell. It hit you in the back of the head. Don't worry though we have who did it in custody."

"W-what?"

"You were hit-"

"I heard that...what I meant was who? Who cast the spell..." Hermione thought back even thought it hurt trying to remember especially after just waking up..she recalled being nervous because emissaries were coming. She was to help the, feel more comfortable while they stood here. She even recalled walking wiht here friends to the courtyard to greet these newcomers...then she spotted Aaron...and Skyler...the last thing she heard however was stupify then blackness.

The witch groaned from the throbbing in her head."Hey calm down...all you have to do is ask and I'll tell you.." Hermione felt a familiar electric rush when Skye caressed her forehead before smoothly running her fingers through brown locks. She hummed in appreciation and gave a small smile to show her thanks. The throbbing in her head lessened and the witch sighed content with the feeling of calm that ran through her from the simple touch Skyler was giving.

"Do you still want me to tell you?" The American girl asked softly. When a nod was her only answer she gave one of her own."It was Ginny and Harry."

"What?" The witch said sitting up rather quickly, causing herself to go dizzy for a moment.

"Ginny was the one who hit you and Harry-"

"Why would they do that to me? We've been friends for years. I don't understand why they.."

"Shh clam down...let me finish." Skye held the witch by her shoulders slowly easing her to lay back down."I never said they were aimed to hit you. Hermione...there's something I need to make sure you understand. But before I do I need to know something...did you tell anybody what happened between us that night at the party?"

Hermione blinked as if trying to understand the question that was just asked of her. Brown eyes gazed into mystic Galaxy eyes and it was all the answer Skyler needed."What did you tell them..." She asked in a whisper.

"I...no I didn't tell them."

"Then how could they know? I spoke with them Hermione they know we slept with each other. That's why they decided to cast those spells at me."

-__

"They should be punished for what they did. Attacking our Terían is an act most identifiable as one of war." Kai said as he paced the office of the headmistress.

"Even if the spell had no effect? I've seen the effects of it cast cast many times. Almost all are sent flying after being hit-"

"It makes no difference!" Kai yelled,"They should be punished for what they did!. You assured us no hostility would be met here yet, the moment we step foot here an offensive spell is cast. Tell me how that's safe!"

"Shut up Kai." Aaron said from her seat. She was getting tired of Kai's ranting of how things should be handled. And she wasn't the only one either, but Kai was a soldier and even though he was their personal guardian political matters such as these were not his forte.

"But-"

Aaron put a hand up to silence him which he complied with quickly,"the only punishment that will be dealt is the one you'll get if you don't keep your mouth shut." Her green gaze then turned to McGonigall,"The only one who has a final say in this matter is my cousin."

"And what is it your cousin will do in a matter such as this? Make no mistake miss King, despite the fact my students were the ones to cast the spell first I will do whatever is necessary to insure their safety as well as the rest of my students."

"I would expect as much." Aaron said nonchalantly,"But you don't have to worry of any retaliation from any one of us." She said firmly giving Kai a hard glare," The most my cousin will want to do is find the reason why Ginny and Harry cast the spell in the first place."

"And you can be certain of that? Why is she not here to speak for herself, this does after all concern her most definitely." The older witch said sternly. Arron nodded slowly,"She has other matters to deal with, but I promise that's all she'll want to know. But I do have one request to make."

"And what would that be?"

"Until this matter is settled...I request that Ginny and Harry are not allowed to carry their or any other wands." The headmistress made a sound that was a mix between a gasp and a scoff," Wha-tha-to take a witch or wizards wand is to leave them defenseless and powerless."

Aaron leaned back in her seat,"not powerless...defenseless perhaps. But you are not so helpless to use magic with out a wand present."

"Miss King...to use wandless Magic-"

"What you call wandless Magic is as simple as breathing to many others in the magical realm."

"It is a skill meant to be learned by those who have mastered it. And from my understanding though we have some who are very proficient, they are few and none are masters of the art."

"Then maybe your standards and teachings in school should be changed. Your people came to us for help, it is not our fault you are...shall we say below the standard. You will have our protection if this visit goes well, call this a probation period. But seeing how this visit has started I'd say things aren't looking in your favor, all I ask is to have Ginny Wealsey and Harry Potter with out give up theirs wands until my cousin makes her decision about what happened."

Minerva McGonigall sat thinking deeply of what she should do. It would be easy enough to comply with the request given, had this been before she knew what truly lurked in the shadows of the magical world, it would have been done already. But knowing now that there are much darker beings then that of what the wizarding world considers 'Dark', the new headmistress was reluctant to take away any of her students only line of defense.

She had always known the world to be dangerous and heard many a story since she was young, of beings and creatures that could have only been conjured up as a muggle's imagination of something they did not understand at all. Still she lived in a world of magic which meant that there had always been a possibility of such things, no matter how small a chance she personally thought that was, being true.

"It's only for a few days, I promise they will have their wands returned as soon as possible." The statement brought her attention back to the emissary who was probably no older then some of the older students here at Hogwarts. Well as far as her looks went, but the way she spoke allowed Minerva to know that her youthful appearance was anything but misleading as the girl spoke in a manner that only those of age and experience would in such adult matters.

After several minutes of contemplating the request however the witch acquiesced with a slight nod of her head. The dark haired brunette turned to her guardian and gestured for him to fulfill the request asked. When Kai left leaving only Aaron and the headmistress, Minerva asked,"Is that all you wish to speak of? Or is there something else you wish to discuss more privately now that your escort is not here."

Aaron straightened in her seat,"There is...and because it deals with your star pupil I feel it best to discuss this matter with out the prying ears of those who...might I say use such knowledge that would put both Miss Granger and My cousin in more danger then they already are."

"And what pray tell child would cause miss Granger to be in such danger other then the fact that she was one of the defining characters to cause the down fall of Voldemort."

~x~x~

"I didn't tell them anything thing Skyler."

"Don't lie to me!" The older girl growled,"There is much more at stake here then just your honor."

"Like what?! Tell me Skyler. Did it ever occur to you that there would be repercussions after we did what we did? My friends did what they did because they felt it right to hurt you the way you hurt me." The musician sat straight in her seat, body going stiff after hearing the last part,"What.."

"You heard me...you hurt me Skye."

"I.."

"You what? Do you have any idea what that was like for me? I thought you were my friend...then that morning after everything happened you freak out and made me promise to tell anybody about this.!" Hermione said the last part while bringing her hand to her chest above her heart." That was my first time Skyler and I don't remember any of it! You took that from me...you took it then left and you told me to pray that we never meet again."

"I didn't want to hurt you. It was never my intention to hurt you ever."

"Save it. Is that what you told all those other girls before you left them? The way you did me?" Luminous eyes widened in surprise.,"You forget that my friend is a fan of your band and reads your bios."

"No that's not what I told all those other girls. They knew what they were getting into because I told them what to expect. And yet still they threw themselves at me for the chance to stay one night in my bed. I never wanted that with you...But what I want doesn't matter now. So you admit you told them what happened."

Hermione shook her head,"No I never told THEM...I-I told Harry that we... But he was the only one I swear. I couldn't hold it in anymore."

"Why?"

"Because!" The unexpected loudness caused the Terían to flinch."I know this may mean nothing to you but I waited years to be with the boy I call boyfriend. We went through everything since year one here...and I.." Brown eyes watered as tears of guilt began to fall,"I've ruined it because of what I've done with you! I love Ron, Skyler!" After the words left her lips both girls felt a sharp pain within their chests causing them to gasp and cry out in pain. Hermione watched as Skyler toppled over to the ground clutching her chest. A minute of this pain passed before it finally dulled to a slight burning in her chest.

"S-sk...Skye.." A second later a heart wrenching roar was heard from the American girl, a roar that cut Hermione deep causing the dulled pain in her chest to sharpen once more. The roar turned into a howl, and the howl into an anguished 'no'.The witch heard coughing and groans before watching as the other girl stumbled to her feet, back to her."Skyler?" However when the girl mentioned turned to face her, Hermione cried in shock at what she saw. The glow that those Galaxy eyes always seemed to bare dulled greatly and darkened. Skyler's skin and complexion paled greatly and she look sickly, her black tresses seemed to have lost its luster as it lost its sheen and bounce falling flatly past her shoulders.

But what shocked her most was the dripping of blood from her nose and eyes. Hermione watched as Skye was hunched over and coughed harshly. Causing red to leak through her fingers.

"Wha...Skyler what happened?"

Skyler cringed, gritting her teeth as her own blood flowed from her mouth. After spitting a mouth full of blood she finally spoke."You...you are no longer bound to me"

"Bound to you?" Skyler groaned leaning against the bed for support. Seeing that she was in pain Hermione hesitantly reached a hand out only to reel it back when the black haired girl snapped,"Don't touch me..." The older girl was breathing harshly and Hermione had the vaguest feeling that she hurt the other girl much more deeply then what she was witnessing right now.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing...you need to concern yourself with..."

The sound of rushing feet caught her attention and the witch turned finding Aaron, Kai, Salvatore, and Jax along with Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonigall as well her friends and boyfriend.

"Goodness what's happened to her?!"

"Kai, Jax...please escort Potter and his friends out."

"Oi who do you think you are! We can stay here to visit Hermione if we want to."

"Ron's right you haven't allowed us to see our friend since she was brought here." Harry cut in before anything else could be said."Why aren't we allowed to see if she's ok?"

"Well obviously you can see she's fine." Kai spat angrily.

"Yeah look at the number she did on your little slut over there."

"Mister Weasley. That is no way to speak of our guest you will apologize for the insult."

"Not until she pays for raping my girlfriend!" Ron yelled drawing his wand. Seconds later Kai had him pinned to the ground face first with his arm twisted behind his back,"Get off me!" Jax stood defensively between them, Harry, and Ginny."

"Kai, Jax escort them out now.." Aaron spoke calmly,"Sal...go get Skye.."

"Maybe she should-"

"No offense Madam Pomfrey but this is something only we can help her with. But I would like to ask you for hot water and some towels please." The med witch nodded and left to fetch what was asked of her."Might I inquire what happened here?" Minerva asked eyeing both her student and the Terían, who was now leaning heavily against her brother. Aaron only gestured for the witch to follow her as they made their way to the senior Gryffindor's bed. She glanced at her cousin, both witches watched as the two seemed to have a silent conversation between each other before Skyler nodded once and Aaron turned to look at them.

"Before I start...Sal..what we have to talk about you cant let your mom or anybody else know."

"Why not?"

"Just trust me on this ok...and you better not let it slip to Kai either."

"Why not?"

"Because we all know he'll report it back to Tia." Salvatore let his cousins tone sink in, whatever it was she had to say was definitely important and from the state his sister was in at the moment he had no doubt what it was about. After all he's seen this happen before, though it was never this bad. With a silent nod he let her know that he understood the importance of keeping his mouth shut about this.

"Professor McGonigall what's going on?" The younger witch asked confusion as well as worry clear across her features. The headmistress saw that the her pupil had paired as well, but she was glad the younger witch was wake and doing much better. Though she hoped it wasn't at the cost of the Terían.

"It's best that you listen to what she has to say dear. It would seem that your promiscuous indulgence, even though for a night, had a bigger effect then you would imagine." Hermione blushed profusely at the mention of what she did at the party, especially from the professor she looked up to so highly.

The sound of a clearing throat caught their attention,"Hermione," Aaron's tone was serious and the brunette could feel her stomach churning uneasily,"May I see it?"

Brown eyes blinked confused for a moment before the darker brunette motioned to her chest and Hermione nodded as she unbuttoned her shirt enough to allow for a view of her chest. Her face flushed red because not only did was she showing a part of herself that should be private it, there were three other people staring at something felt only the one she shared herself with should gaze upon.

However when Aaron's green eyes widened slight, she knew something was wrong. Taking a look herself Hermione gasped seeing that her mark was no longer beautifully etched on her skin. No longer was there black, gold and silver, in fact it looked as if someone had tried to burn the mark off leaving a fresh yet faded pink scar of the design.

"What happened to it?" The younger witch asked and the other three occupants who weren't fighting off unconsciousness noted the ache of sorrow in her voice.

"Hermione," Aaron said once again catching the attention of the other brunette, though this time her voice was a bit softer,"That mark you had, it was the mark of the Vala, the mark of a mate."

"What..."

"That's...enough..Aaron." Skyler spoke for the first time since her cousin and brother came. Sal adjusted his grip on her before lifting her bridal style,"I'll take her to her room..." His cousin nodded before he took his leave.

"A mate? I'm her mate?!"

"Calm down. And no you're not her mate, not anymore at least."

"Not anymore? What's that's suppose to mean? I can't be...how was I ever? but I-" Hermione began to ramble and sputter with her words about how she was with Ron and such. Practically hyperventilating from the news she was just given. Aaron grabbed the witch by her shoulders holding her still,"Calm. Down. And let me finish."

Hermione swallowed hard but nodded trying her best to keep calm."Good. Now listen carefully,what happened between you and Skyler was not just some one night stand you can try to rationalize and sweep under the rug. That night Skyler claimed you as her mate."

"But don't I have a say in something like that..this?"

"Of course, you always have a choice. However you never truly gave an answer, not until today."

"Is that what caused Miss Vega to be in the state we found her in?" Aaron sighed rubbing her temple with her pointer and middle finger."Yes. When Skyler lay claim to you it wasn't just any claim, it was a claim that she would not be with any other but you, whether you denied or accepted."

"So then...why did...why did that happen to her?" The Gryffindor asked hesitantly, even though she could already tell what the answer would most likely be now.

"Basically when you two had sex she bonded with you, and when our kind makes that bond it infuses our very essence with that of our mate, by not giving a definite answer the bond was not completed, however it was strong and because you denied it you basically ripped apart her soul."

"But I-"

"Whatever it is you're about to say doesn't matter now, my cousin will live the rest of her life a shell of her former herself from now on. You are not of the Vajiri and have no obligation to our ways. But I recommend that should you want to weaken any lingering connection between yourself and her, stay away from Skyler."

"For how long? I...I didn't mean for something like this to happen.." The witch said guilt ridden in understanding the extent of her mistake. Not only had she ruined her relationship with Ron seeing as he'll never trust her again, she ruined the life of someone she had come to call friend and lover if only for a night.

"Forever." The answer caused her to snap her head up,"seeing you would only cause her more pain and shame in knowing she wasn't good enough to be with you. Not to mention that boyfriend of yours, it would be like rubbing it in her face."

Had Hermione not been so engulfed of the troubled she'd cause not only for herself but certain others she would have noticed the grim glances both the headmistress and emissary passed between each other. There was something else...something more that was not being said...

~x~x~

**[Que Le music! (Intro instrumental)]**

"You really fucked up you know that." Salvatore said knowing he would not receive a reply. An hour had passed since he'd brought his sister to her room. But it wasn't like he could blame her for being the way she was now, he couldn't imagine what it was she was feeling...if she still even felt that is. To be denied by your chosen mate...it was not something he wished for any one.

He glanced at the older girl who was staring absently at the ceiling. And to think they had to stay for a full month for negotiations between their kind and wizards. He just hoped that the time went by quickly there was no telling what could happen if they stayed especially with Skye's chosen Vala so close. After all he knew his sister not to be the kind to give up so easily...

**[Beginning of Montage scene]**

A week and a half after the the incident Hermione had been released, and Skyler was holed up in her room. Not to be seen or heard from since then. Ever since finding out what she had Hermione had isolated herself from her friends, and rarely spoke a word since then. It was hard enough knowing what she had caused but the fact that she had to deal with the whispers and rumors tha spread like wild fire since, was to getting to much for her. She was glad though that her friends stuck up for her, but she felt undeserving of their loyalty. Especially from Ron who as it was, was constantly getting into arguments and fights with everyone who spoke badly of her.

There were some though few who pitied her, she could tell but that's all they gave. Pitying looks of empty comfort. Others teased and bullied asking if she would give it a go with them since she did with the American musician.

-

Skyler at the windowsill staring out at nothing. She'd been like that for the last four days, hardly eating barely any sleep. Her cousin, brother and friends would come to check on her, hoping to get get some type of response from her but none ever came. Coming to learn that due to what happened here Aaron delayed them going back home for at least a few more months. Skye knew she had other things to do, but the void that was now her heart and the hollowness she constantly felt was more then she could bear and it overwhelmed her consistently since Hermione's rejection. But in a sense she deserved this, she had taken from someone who had done nothing to deserve that kind of treatment, karma really is a bitch

She sighed leaning her forehead against the glass as her eyes watched the moving sea of students below. Her eyes catching a sight that brightened her very being until seeing who she was with and the Vajirian whimpered in pain from the sharp burning in her chest. With a snarl she turned away from the window standing and shoving the near by table away in anger. The action took what little energy she had and Skyler fell to her knees, she had to do something about this...she couldn't go on..not like this..__

_Baby I don't understand  
Just why we can't be lovers  
Things are gettin' out of hand  
Tryin' too much but baby we can't win_

Due to her health the performance of Silver Wings was pushed back until further notice, which also meant that the spring Festival the school was having was also canceled until further notice as the main attraction was the concert. A total of three weeks had past since Skyler and her band arrived and she was finally emerged from her quarters and it seemed like word had gotten out that she had taken the brightest witch her age to bed, and Skyler wondered constantly how the witch was faring. Considering that she herself had been questioned about it constantly, she could only wonder if Hermione was holding up well. After all the only other difference Skye noticed for herself was the fact that the students of Hogwarts seemed to swoon over her even more now, and were relentless in their fan girling. Also coming to learn that Ron had spouted all these things about her raping or taking advantage of the witch, then there was gossip that it was she who was taken advantage of. She hated this and hoped Hermione was doing ok.

_

Hermione hurriedly made her way to the Gryffindor common room, knowing there she could find refuge in the safety of her head girls room. The whispers had grown and turned into teases and taunts, and sometimes at the end of the day in the quiet of her room she would cry herself to sleep remembering all the cruel things the people she had fought along side with, fought for, said to her or about her. Today was one of those days only worse, she didn't think she could keep back the tears for much longer and was desperately trying to get to her room so she could be alone.  
_  
_Round the last corridor to the Fat lady Portrait the senior Gryffindor swallowed hard finding her path was blocked by a rather nasty group of Silver Wings fans. With a sigh Hermione straightened herself and braced for the insults she knew were coming...

Skye walked along side Kai and Jax not paying much attention as the two boys laughed about something ridiculously stupid well at least in her opinion anyway. Hands in her pockets she rounded into the next corridor only to stop dead in her tracks. Finding a rather large group of girls and a few guys taunting a certain brunette. She watched as the Gryffindor was shoved as her bag and books littered the ground, a few in the group getting one last shove in or kicking/stepping on her things. Skye's very being called for her to stop standing by and do something. The grouped laughed at what they did walking away leaving only a dejected Hermione who undoubtedly was crying. Skyler whimpered and the witch down the hall looked up from picking up the mess that was her books and bag, seemingly locking gazes with her. Not being able to take it any more Skyler was only able to take three steps toward the witch before she felt someone grab her arm, turning she found it to be Kai. Giving him a questioning look, he only shook his head no. Jax stood by glancing between his two friends not really sure what this was all about. Skyler turned back to look at the brunette to find that Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna were helping the witch. Clenching both her fists and jaw witnessing how she clung to the red headed boy for support. Biting back a growl Skye shrugged her friend off her and stormed back down the corridor they'd just come from, not knowing that a certain pair of brown eyes watched as she did so..__

_Let it go  
If you want me girl let me know  
I am down on my knees  
I can't take it anymore_

Skyler huffed as she made her way to where ever, what the hell was she thinking? Hermione wanted nothing to do with her, still that didn't mean she wasn't going to allow what she just witnessed to happen...again. This was all her fault the witch was going through this because of her. Slowing in her pace Skyler sighed raining a hand through her bangs, she had to fix this, make this right. Hermione didn't deserve this, but it was just so hard considering that all she wanted to was give in to the needs of her Āmbęlü and prove she was a worthy mate. The witch called to her like a siren and Skye knew that trying to fix this was probably going to be harder then she thought.

-

Hermione stared in the direction she saw the musician leave. Her two other band mates lingering a bit longer, Jax left first then Kai but not with out sending out a death glare toward them.

"Bloody wanker, thinks he's all that because he's in a band. Next time I'll have him, show him how a real man fights...no bloody cheap shots like what he did to me..." Ignoring her boyfriend's words and the apparent agreements of her friends, besides that of Luna, the Gryffindor head girl couldn't help but feel a certain pull in the direction in which the band mates left.

When Skye had whimpered like that, even though she was all the way down the hall she practically felt the pain in it. And when they locked gazes she had hoped with everything inside of her that the older girl would come to her, to hold her and say everything was going to be ok. Her spirit brightened when she saw those first few steps, but that hope of her coming sunk the moment she saw Kai step forward to halt his friend. She knew why he did it, he was following Aaron's orders to keep them apart. But how was that going to work? It might have been easier if one of them stayed locked up, much like Skyler had been in the beginning but it wasn't healthy for her. When Ron had pulled her up it started her but once realizing it was him she hugged him zealously glad that not only he but Harry, Ginny and Luna were here before she gave in to the pull and went after the black haired girl. Yet, unlike what Aaron had stated instead of it weakening it only intensified. The witch's mind was was torn, a big part of it told her that this was alright that what Skyler was experiencing was deserved because of what she did not only to her but to who knows how many other girls. But a small part of her brain told her that this wasn't right...that she shouldn't be causing both herself and the other girl to suffer like this...

Mentally sighing Hermione excused herself removing Ron's arm from her shoulders, she needed to be alone. Not noticing that she was being watched closely.__

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
With or without you_

For another week and a half both girls did everything they could to try and ignore the call of being pulled together as well as avoiding each other. They both wanted to right this somehow but were convinced that the only way to do this was to break whatever it was that was still connecting them to each other. Then and only then could they face each other once more. But the urge to go to the other grew stronger as the days went on and no matter how hard they tried, somehow they managed to find each other even if they kept at a distance. And some days that was all they needed to help calm the urge to be with the other, but it wouldn't last and it was getting harder to appease such an urge.

Both were frustrated, and more susceptible to snap in anger or agitation because of what they were feeling. No matter what they did the other would always come to mind and with it, that ever constant pull. __

_Baby don't misunderstand  
What I'm tryin' to tell ya  
In the corner of my mind  
Baby it feels like we're running out of time_

Since that little session with that group of bullies Hermione seemed to always have a companion with her. She didn't mind it being as she didn't want to hassled about things any longer, it was just she would have preferred Harry, Ron, and Ginny to be a lot more calmer about things. Like Luna who despite her dreamily lost like appearance was able to diffuse any taunting and teasing before it began. And she was grateful for it, unlike the others who seemed to get riled up at anything that was said, she was surprised Harry was losing his temper as much. Considering that when he was more level headed, or so she had thought. At the moment both she and Luna were headed to the library. They both had a break period and Hermione needed a book she knew would help her on a particular subject. As the two passed the courtyard on the way Hermione slowed to a stop upon witnessing Skyler sitting at one of the benches writing in a notebook. However once seeing two seventh years approach her, the Gryffindor felt her chest tighten. Seeing one of the girls remove the notebook only to replace it with her sitting in the musicians lap and the other sitting, pressed close to her back, Hermione felt a pang of jealous possessiveness. As well as a sharp burning pain, the sight seemed to be breaking her and the older witch could feel the sting of tears. Thinking that maybe Skyler was getting over her if she was with her groupies like that. But isn't that what she had wanted?...with a final glance she knew her answer. Holding back a sob she turned back and quickened her pace to the library.

-

Glad to be alone Skye wrote in her notebook. It was where she wrote all of the bands songs, had a bunch of sketches and doodles. Her Tia had given it to her on her eighth birthday. It was worn looking and faded but since it was charmed it would never run out of empty pages or fall apart. She was currently trying to write a new song for the band but her minde kept circling back to one person, and it was frustrating. Skyler had been doing a bit better now after being outside for a couple of hours. She even began attending negotiation meetings with her cousin. Finding the current minister of magic had fought along side Harry Potter during the second wizarding war. Still she hated politics and was glad to have today to herself or so she thought...Skye had been so focused on trying to write that she hadn't notice the two girls that approached until her notebook was replaced with one of the girls and she could feel the other pressing close into her back. Now normally she'd have worked the situation to her advantage but...she just couldn't she was yearning for one person and only one person. Feeling that she was being watched Skyler looked away only to feel her chest burning harshly she clutched her chest and stood quickly, not caring about the girl who fell from her lap. Galaxy eyes found the retreating back of Hermione who looked to be in a hurry to get away. She found Luna standing there for a moment before she shook her head and went to follow her friend. Skyler hung her head in shame knowing full well what that had looked like to the witch...__

_Let it go  
If you want me girl let me know  
I am down on my knees  
I can't take it anymore_

Turning back Skye retrieved her notebook and stormed away from the two girls who called after her. That was it she needed to make this right, because all she seemed to be doing was hurting the brunette. As she made her way back to her room, she began forming a plan to make up for all that she'd caused Hermione and hopefully earn the chance to be in her presence once again.

-

When she was far enough Hermione stopped to lean against the stone wall of the castle and let her tears fall. She knew she should be happy about this because it meant the connection was breaking...but it didn't feel right nor did it feel like the connection had weaken in the slightest. In honesty Hermione felt the urge to be with Skyler grow stronger and it was becoming unbearable and she had wondered many times if it was right to deny what it was she seemed to yearn for. But she had Ron...she loved him...didn't she? Then why hadn't she spent any time with him? Even thought of him? Because her thoughts were consumed with the Angel eye girl...how could she say she had Ron if her thoughts were consume by Skyler...She hadn't spent any time with Ron at all. Even though he wanted to she didn't. It felt wrong when he held her now, even touched her. Hell Hermione couldn't recall the last time she even kissed him. Things were just so wrong...and yet...the thought of being with the raven haired girl seemed...Hermione sobbed what is she thinking? She just wanted this to end...because now matter what she did it seems someone was going to end up hurt either way. She felt a pair of arms pull her away from the stone and Hermione hiccuped looking to see who it was. Luna gave her a small smile before pulling her into a hug. Hermione cried into her shoulder...what was she suppose to do?__

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
With or without you_

For two weeks Skye tried to get close to Hermione. She just wanted to talk to her, but her attempts were in vain as they were usually stopped not only by her cousin and Kai but the brunettes friends well except for Luna. As far as anybody was concerned she wasn't allowed to be within ten feet of the witch. It frustrated her to no end because she just wanted to make this right, and she felt deep down that keeping them apart like this just wasn't the way. Hermione for her part was getting fed up with everything, and everyone. She could understand why they were being protective but bloody hell she was capable of defending herself. Granted at first she wasn't in the right state of mind to but that didn't mean she'd be like that forever. Whenever Skyler was brought up it only seemed to rile Ron and Ginny. Harry had calmed down some and had stopped going into fits of rage with his best friend and girlfriend. She'd taken notice of the attempts the American girl made together near her, and though outwardly she gave off a mask of discontent, and made it look like she wanted nothing to do with the American girl, inside she was secretly giddy about the fact that maybe Skyler hadn't moved on from her just yet...__

_(Instrumental start)_

Skyler groaned frustrated that she hadn't got any closer to her goal of making things right. Her up front tactics were halted constantly. Then an idea hit her and she smiled smugly to her self knowing this had to work better then her other attempts. Running out of her room Skyler rushed through the halls and paused a moment to check her watch, she grinned and headed up to the fifth floor. There she found who she was looking for making her way down to the first level,"Luna! Wait up!"

Hermione sighed, today had been long and grueling and yet she still had to do her rounds before going to bed. Setting her things on her desk the Gryffindor ran a hand through her brown locks before taking notice of a single white rose and a note sat neatly at her windowsill. Hermione had been receiving them for the last couple of weeks every night and at first she payed no mind to them being as they were put from Ron. But after a few days she found the courage to open the note one night and found a sweetly written poem of apology. As well as a page long explanation of how out of hand things had gotten from that one night. Hermione didn't know how she did it but she was glad that Skye had. Every few nights the witch would respond with a note of her own leaving it in the same spot at her window, it gave her a thrill to be doing this. She knew she wasn't suppose to and shouldn't but Hermione couldn't help herself she was just drawn to the other girl and the words she sent her every night always brought a smile to her face which lasted most of the next day. She smiled picking up the latest of her collection and couldn't help but to giggle at the thought that maybe one day, Skye would actually give her a rose in person again. Hoping that day was soon.

Hermione walked the halls now in a much better mood then she had for weeks. Everyone noticed her friends thinking that maybe she had finally gotten over everything that's happened and just didn't care anymore. Those who still found it fun to harass her (which was still quite a few people) tried even harder to get a rise out of her. Some days their words and actions would get to her but not enough to break her down to tears like before. When the teasing got bad enough Hermione would remember the comforting words sent to her in secret notes, causing her to smile and blush shyly to herself. There were times when she thought she felt like she was being watched and she usually brushed it off, of course she was being watched. She was practically the envy of Hogwarts because it really did seem like she had a taste for famous persons.

Every so often on her way to class or lunch and etc, Hermione would catch far off glimpses of a certain raven haired Vajiri. Finding that she was in much better health and each time now instead of feeling pain and an aching hollowness overwhelm her, the witch would feel a warm tingling from head to toe. Smiling brightly with the knowledge that even though they were suppose to not have anything to do with each other, they defied the boundaries set for them. Because in all honesty when it came down to it, Hermione realized no one had the right to say what they could and couldn't do. What went on between her and Skye was their business alone.

-

Skyler knew sending those notes was a great idea. Had she been using her brain she would have done this a lot sooner. She couldn't believe how happy it made her in knowing that the witch didn't absolutely hate her like she originally thought. When Skye had received a response (which she hadn't expected) her heart had thundered in her chest thinking the worst, when it turned out to be an apology from Hermione, Skyler felt relieved that she could continue these secret messages. With out worrying about being confronted by the brunettes friends about them.

Glad to see that now as she walked the halls she found the witch in a much better mood then she had been in for weeks. When ever she saw Hermione now, there was no pain just a build heat that would spread from her chest and continue outward. Filling her and piecing back together the shards of her torn spirit. Her Āmbęlü was was once again as it use to be, well almost. But it made no matter she would get her chance again soon would smirk smugly in knowing that she was the cause of the witch's smiles, even if her idiot boyfriend thought he was the reason some how. The boy would gloat about it when ever he got the chance, but Skye would only smirk not saying a word and would walk away leaving him to think he had won. In truth he may have won the battle, but this was war and she was going to make damn sure she'd win, consequences be damned. Besides that she knew something he'd probably never guess she did...__

_(Instrumental end)_

_Tearin' up my heart and soul  
We're apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
With or without you_

Because of the change of character in both girls, especially Skyler, plans for the Spring festival were back on. Technically they'd been back on for a few weeks which meant it was crunch time for the band. They only had about a week or two to practice their songs and any new material they had. The political aspect of their visit was in a stale mate however, as the minister of magic seemed to not like the terms of agreement. It was frustrating for the emissaries to get him to understand why certain rules and requirements were established. It was bad enough they had flexed several of the rules already. Still both Aaron and Skyler were told not to leave with out the alliance signed.

-_-_-_-_-

Hermione groaned as she once again explained what went where and how things were suppose to be. Being head girl she as well as the others and the prefects were tasked with setting up and planning everything for the festival. As long as it was in the budget of course. For weeks now she'd been so focused on this that she hadn't notice her lack of sleeping or eating. It was bad enough she found adversity with everything she suggested, and when she finally got her peers to see reason, which was usually always last minute, she'd spend hours on hour to get everything to fit and work together. Not to mention finding the cost of it all, she really hated party planning.

Despite their busy schedules both girls had manage to maintain their secret messaging, as it helped them to continue in doing the best they could for the festival.__

_Tearin' up my heart and soul  
We're apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
With or without you_

With the festival only a week away, everything became twice as hectic as this was the final week they could add or cut anything. Skyler (As well as the rest of the band) was currently making her way to the room they were using to practice. She knew they had everything down but more practice couldn't hurt could it?

-

Hermione was with her friends heading out to where the festival would be held. Which was surprisingly in a large expansive field that was plotted between the Black Lake and the Forbidden forest. She was carrying an arm full of scrolled schematics and other things while explaining what each of her friends would be helping with during the festival. Though they had complained a bit, she appeased them by stating it wouldn't be for that long, 15 minutes at the least and maybe an hour or two at the most. However because they claimed it unfair that she got to choose where they would go and for how long it was decided that once meeting with everyone else they would draw from a hat. There would of course be hired help that would took over once they did their duty. There was just so much that still needed to be done and so little time, gods she hoped everything went smoothly.

-

As both groups headed into their destinations, talking and focusing amongst themselves, neither group realized that they had crossed the others path...not until it was too late. Their talking quieted as they came closer, however two certain members, one from each group did what the others had not expected. Well almost all of the others.

Hermione and Skyler had stopped talking, turning their heads exactly at the same time to meet the others gaze. Eyes never breaking contact as they drew closer to pass one another. A small close lip smile grew on the musicians face as she came closer to the brunette. Running a hand through her bangs then bringing it back down to rub the back of her neck as she passed the witch. Hermione tilted her head down shyly trying hard to keep a smile of her own from her face. However despite her efforts she never broke eye contact and her smile won out as she blushed from the wink the American sent her the moment they passed right next to each other.

Both felt a wave of energy overwhelm them, a familiar electric feeling they had not felt it months. Because as they passed each other both were able to brush the others shoulder with their own.

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
With or without you  
_  
As they continued on their way both girls kept their gazes locked until it was necessary to turn in order to keep it. Skyler had turned around completely grinning as she walked backwards, while her band mates kept pulling her to move faster with them. She walked a few more paces before turning around Hermione kept looking over her shoulder as she was pulled closer by Ron, and was urged by her friends to keep moving, stopping when she saw the other girl turn back around, her own smile never fading.

It was only a few paces more before both had the thought of turning back for one last glance. Their eyes met once more and Skyler gave another wink before turning back around and seemed to be walking a little faster so as to move ahead of her band mates. Hermione turned back as well biting her lip in a giddy slightly embarrassed smile.__

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
With or without you_

Hermione shrugged the Weasley boy's arm from her shoulders stating that she would go up ahead of them. She left with out a second glance or so much of a goodbye leaving behind a confused group of friends and an angry looking boyfriend.

-

Skyler walked past her band mates stating she had to go to her room really quick before heading to their practice room. Two gave suspicious stares while one looked confused and the last gave a face that was unreadable. But she swore to them that she wasn't going to go and do something like follow the witch, she just had to check on something.

~x~x~

"The bloody hell was that earlier between you and her?!"

"There's no need to yell, I'm sure Hermione has her reasons."Luna said softly. The group had gathered in an empty class room to further discuss and draw up the final plans for the festival. The other heads as well as the prefects had left not but minutes ago, once they did Hermione was bombarded with questions by Ron and Ginny and Harry. Mostly Ron though, the boy to given her a chance to speak.

"Her reasons?! Reasons like what that she's shagging that whore!"

"Ronald! I've had enough of your disrespectful words of some one you hardly even know." Hermione snapped. Glad that she was finally able to get a word in.

"Disrespectful?! I think that hardy compares to what she did to you! She took advantage of you 'Mione...don't you see that's what's she's done from the moment she's met you. I understand that you think maybe that by being friends or something you can-"

"No. I don't think you understand at all..none of you do." Brown eyes glared fiercely at her friends, who stood a bit stunned from her change in character recently."Skyler is not a bad person, and I'm sick and tired of hearing you bad mouth her constantly.! You know nothing about her besides the fact that she's a musician who shagged me! Well guess what it wasn't just her ok it takes two! I know what I did was wrong and I can never make up for that...but to blame her alone for what happened is unfair! It was a drunken mistake-" her words ceased the moment she felt the Weasley boy grip her harms tightly. His fingers digging into her skin,"You shagged her again didn't you!?" He growled venomously.

"No I haven't!" She winced from his ever tightening grasp,"Let go Ron! You're hurting me!"

"That's enough Ron!" Harry said intervening. He grabbed the red heads shoulder,"Let her go. She's right we've spent too much time over this. It's better to try and move on from it." Ron only shrugged his hand off,"Not until she answers me!"

"Oi let her go or you'll be sorry." Ginny warned her brother.

"Why are you taking her side?! Who's to say that she's been pretending to be victim this whole time. You saw the way they looked at each other earlier. How can you not think anything is still going on between them.!" His words caused the two others to pause and think for a moment. Harry turned to Hermione but he never let his guard down, the moment he had an opportunity to separate them he would."He does have a point."

"Harry!" Hermione said incredulously,"Wait a minute Hermione and just listen to me for a moment. He does have a point because that's the first time we've seen you smile her way since this whole thing began."

"The only reason this whole thing began is because you opened your mouth even after you promised you wouldn't say a word of it after!" The older witch yelled at the boy who lived, who in turn flinched from her raised voice.

"He did the right thing!" The Weasley boy cut in,"He was being a good friend!" Harry shook his head vigorously,"I didn't tell a soul Hermione. I swear I didn't...Ron she was going to tell you, she just need some time to herself. She was completely broken up about it."

"Then how the bloody hell did Ginny and Ron find out!?" The brunette yelled again. She grunted feeling the bruises from Ron's grip forming. The fact he kept squeezing meant they were going to be an angry dark purple color.

"Don't try to protect her now Harry...she's lucky I haven't broken up with her already." Pale blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the witch,"Was she worth it? Was she worth some one night fuck? What made her so much better to let that bitch be the first to touch you!? That should of been me! That was mine to take!?"

Hermione gasped from his words. Was that the only reason he was with her? No that couldn't be...he loved her..brown eyes looked into the ice blue she'd come to know for years. Never had she seen them filled with so much anger and disgust, well at least not toward her. Annoyed maybe, but never this...it broke her to know now that after all this time, after everything they went through, Ron only saw her as nothing more then an notch on he bed post. Had this been the only reason he'd stayed with her this long? Was that why he'd even gave her a chance..._but he said he loved me...was it though? Was it love?...or lust?..._Hermione tried her best to hold back the tears but could not stop them from falling. No it couldn't be true that's not why he was with her, but looking into his eyes...the truth held within continued to break her. Feeling the need to get away and the burning anger of being used the witch shoved him hard enough to loosen his grip on her, breaking it moments later.

"It was never yours to take!?" She yelled stepping away from the Weasley. Harry took the opportunity to step in between his best friends seeing that Ron was advancing,"Ron stay back!"

"Move Harry! I'm going to show her that she belongs to me!"

"I don't belong to anybody! Especially not you! You are far from having earned or deserved touching me that way! And as far as I'm concerned we're through!"

The red headed boy snarled angrily as he tried shoving his best friend out of the way,"Calm down Ron..." The bespectacled boy hissed,"You're not thinking straight."

"No! We're going to settle this right now! She's mine Harry and I'm not going to let some yankee bitch take her from me! I'll show her what it's like to truly be touched."

"You wouldn't dare." Ginny spat finally able to find her voice. It seemed she had lost control of it from hearing the words coming from her brother's mouth.

"Of course he wouldn't...not unless he wants to die." All four snapped their heads in the direction of the new comers voice. Finding Luna standing along side Skyler and Jax."What is she doing here?!" Ron roared.

"Stopping you from doing anything stupid." The Terían hissed. As the two sent hateful words back and forth Hermione turned to Luna who had quite skillfully pulled her away from her other friends to stand behind the protective stances of the two musicians."Luna..why.."

"Because I know you wouldn't want anymore people involved then necessary. Skye's here to help you, she's involved in this as much as you but I know her to be the protective type. If anything were to happen to you she would how the muggle's say flip out."

Hermione chanced a glance at the American girl, noting the whites of her eyes were slowly beginning to darken to black as the color in her eyes were shifting. She had to stop this before things got anymore out of hand,"Stop it the both of you.!" She said stepping out from behind the taller girl,"This has gone on far enough." Angry brown eyes turned to Ron,"We're through Ron..I know what I did was wrong and I can never truly make up for it, but I did what I could to prove to you that it wouldn't happen again. The truth is yes Skyler and I had been speaking with each other only because she and I both felt that things had gotten way out of hand. She apologized and I believe her when she told me never wanted any of this to happen."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was stopped as was Ginny,"No! I've Had enough! I know who cast the first spell so I know who started all of this. I can't believe you would do something like that! You had no right!"

The younger witch scoffed at that,"Of course we had the right! You're our friend Hermione and she had no business seducing you the way she did."

"She didn't seduce me! We were drunk!...I can't believe any of you..I made a mistake I know I did because but that doesn't mean I haven't tried to right my wrongs. When have you ever known me to do such a thing?" When no answer came she sighed feeling her heart grow heavy and a lump form in her throat,"If you can't answer that...then I have to wonder if you ever really knew me at all.."

"Hermione.." Brown tresses swished as she shook her head,"No I don't want to hear it...unless you're going to apologize not only to me but also to Skyler I don't want to here anything from any of you..." Luna then looped her arm with the senior Gryffindor's and gently pulled her away from the group,"Come now...I think we've all had enough excitement for tonight...come Jax...Skye."

Hermione let her Ravenclaw friend lead her out. Jax and Skyler never turned their backs as they walked out, Skyler calling Hermione's and Luna's things to her with ease. When they were finally gone harry sagged his shoulders as his head fell,"what just happened..."

"I think...we just lost...our golden girl.."

"Well I'm not about to give up." Ron snapped, he was livid and he puffed his chest out ready to stomp out of the class room to follow the group that just left."Don't, you'll only make it worse." Harry snapped. He was going to have words with his friend after hearing what he did minutes earlier.

~x~x~

"Are you alright?" Skyler asked the brunette who couldn't seem to stop trembling. Hermione nodded slowly sitting up. They had went to settle in Skyler's room for a little while, Jax however stated that he needed to go out hunting and left. Luna had comforted Hermione until both had fallen asleep on the bed. Skye had stood up finding herself to be restless. When Hermione had stirred she moved to sit at edge of the bed waiting until she fully awakened.

"Are you sure?" The vajra asked softly. At the question brown eyes brimmed with tears before a choked sob escaped the witch's throat. Skyler pulled the brunette into a comforting hug letting the girl cry out whatever it was she was feeling at the moment. When the tears had slowed and she had calmed enough Hermione pulled back to look at the older girl who held her loosely in an embrace,"Thank you for coming, even though you didn't have to."

"Of course I had to. You were in trouble, that idiot is lucky I didn't rip him apart the moment I came."

"Skye please promise me you won't do anything to him. He was angry and wasn't thinking straight." The other girl scoffed at that,"So what? that doesn't give him any right to grab you like he did." She said harshly.

"You saw that?"

"No Luna told me." Exhaling a sigh Skye ran a hand through her hair before looking up into brown eyes. Her own softening as did her tone,"May I see your arms?"

"Why?" The Gryffindor asked cautiously."I just want to see how bad your arms are. You flinched a few times while a sleep.." Cautiously complying with the request, the senior Gryffindor undid the buttons to her shirt before slowly shrugging it from her shoulders, wincing as she did. She heard a fierce growl from the Terían and chanced a look for herself gasping at what she saw. Just as she predicted, her arms were darkened and harshly imprinted with hand prints from Ron's grip. The bruising was dark and Hermione could tell by just looking at it that even the skin around the bruising was just as tender as the bruised skin itself.

She watched as Skyler slowly lifted a hand reaching out to touch the darkened skin. Hermione flinched when the hand was only a centimeter from touching her arm,"I won't hurt you...I promise.." The older girl whispered. She nodded and allowed the gentle touch of finger tips to graze her sensitive skin. The touch of finger tips turned into the touch of a palm and a warming sensation began to engulf the pained area. The pain of her bruises receded and dulled significantly and Hermione watched as they began to disappear. Skyler was healing her.

When she finished Skyler smiled that the nasty purple no longer marred the fair skin of the witch. Leaning in she chastely kissed both arms on the spots where the bruises once were."There...much better." Seconds later realizing that she probably over stepped her boundaries by doing that Skyelr pulled back suddenly very nervous and shy."S-sorry I shouldn't have done that."

Hermione couldn't help the small smile that crept across her lips seeing this, as well as the blush that was tinting her cheeks from the feel of those lips on her skin. Skye had a blush of her own and Hermione found it rather cute finding that the musician could be something other then cocky and confident like most times.

"Thank you...for healing me I mean...I guess I was so shaken up I forgotten that I was able to do that too."

"You'd have done the same for me. Besides that little shit has no right to mark you in anyway." Hermione could hear a possessiveness in the other girls tone. Oddly enough she found it rather attractive that Skyler felt that way toward her. But it was too soon for something like that especially what had transpired earlier in the night. In honesty she didn't want to face her friends or Ron right now. Especially Ron, she was confused about all this and how everything was unraveling around her. She couldn't face them not right now at least...

As if reading her thoughts she heard Skyler say,"I can take you away. Just for a few days so you can gather yourself." Whe the witch gave a surprised look Skye smiled gently stating,"Your eyes...they tell me all I need to know. And I know you don't want to face your friends right now. But staying here...it won't help you sort things out."

"I can't go. I won't run from this. I have duties that need to be attended to."

"Not at the cost of your heart." When all Hermione did was swallow hard Skyler continued,"it's broken...I can see it in your eyes...he said things you would have never thought to hear him say. And hearing it from him tore you apart because you've never known him to be that way. I don't want you to lose the pieces you have left..."

"Then what is it you do want Skyler? From the moment I've met you things have been spiraling out of control for me." Before she could answer Hermione spoke again,"I don't know what to feel when I'm around you...what to think...please I wan the truth from you. You said before that you wanted to get to know me. Was that true or was that just another way of you saying you only wanted to know my body."

Silence fell upon the two as the witch watched the Vajirian closely. Their eyes never looking away from the other. But she could see it, in those luminous eyes that the older girl was searching for an answer of her own. A small smile slowly spread on her lips and Skyler spoke in a soft tone,"What I want...is the chance to fix what's been broken this night...and in the hopes of one day calling it my own.."

Hermione turned away from that intense gaze. No, this was too soon. Way too soon. She'd only broken up with Ron just hours ago and besides that she was certain that they could work through this hitch between them. Thoughts swirled in her mind and Hermione was didn't know what it was that made her so elated in knowing that the girl sitting next to her wanted more then she couldn't do that especially not now, it would be like she and Ron meant nothing.

Seeing the struggle in brown eyes Skyler gently turned the brunette to face her,"I know it's to soon to be saying anything like this, but you asked for the truth and I gave it. I'm not asking you choose right now because I know that he meant a lot to you...what I'm asking for though is for the chance to show you...there is so much more for you then just what's expected of you...I'll give you all the time you need, but please yo give a thought of you and I." She finished in a whisper.

Skyler then suddenly stood from the bed and held out her hand.,"Come on I said I'd take you away from here, and I meant it."

"But I can't I have school and the festival."

"I promise everything will be alright. Just for a few days you can have to yourself."

"Where will you be then?"

"Close by until it's time to bring you back here. I give you my word." Skyler said bringing her fist to her chest and giving a slight bow. Giving it some thought, maybe it would be good to have a few days to herself. It would give her sometime to think about things. It would help her to figure out just exactly what it was that made her so drawn and attracted to the other girl as well as where she and Ron truly stand with each other. But then there was the thought of something going wrong again, after all the last time resulted in her sleeping with someone she hardly knew. But then again they were at a party and it was her own fault for choosing to drink. Thinking back to the first night they'd spent together, the thought alone brought a smile to her face. And Hermione just knew that where ever Skye was going to take her she meant what she said about giving her space.

Returning her attention back to the older girl she nodded,"Ok. Just for a few days and then we come back?"

Skyler smiled that smile she hadn't seen in months and Hermione felt herself melt. Shaking the feeling off the witch grabbed the offered hand and stood from the bed as well. It was then Hermione finally realized Luna was still sound alseep on the bed."What about..."

"I'll leave her a note. Meet out on the balcony ok." With a nod she complied and went to wait. It was several minutes, which Hermione to the time to look out at the landscaping of the school as well as thinking about how they were suppose to leave from the balcony. She wondered briefly if Skye's scaly friend would make an appearance but thought better of it.

When Skyler finally came out she voiced her question,"So where do we go from here? Please don't tell me we're jumping on your broom." With a grin the black haired girl shrugged of her jacket and handed it to the witch,"Here...you might need this more then I do."

Brown eyes blinked in confusion but Hermione did put the jacket in wondering what the other girl was up to. Skyler climbed the railing and Hermione's eyes widened as she stood casually on it,"What are you doing?!"

The girl in question turned to face the witch with a knowing smirk. Whe she was about to ask again, but the question died in Hermione's throat as she saw something...something she only ever saw in her dreams. Seeing the tips first peek from behind Skyler as they just seemed to continue on stretching outward till their full length and sized was revealed. Large beautiful wings she knew were soft to the touch and they were just as she had seen them so many times before. The edges were the darkest of black, fading into a deep purple. Growing only a few shades lighter toward the center of the wings. The light of the moon lighting the purple perfectly so that it can be seen more easily. Along the bottom edges was a glow, a violet flame lining it. Save for the only two white feathers on the right wing, they both were beautifully dark, and Hermione had to take a step back as her mouth hung open slightly.

Skyler chuckled upon seeing this and once again held out her hand,"trust me when I say...these are lot safer then brooms."

* * *

**OK sooo i completely made Ron an asshole in this chappo….who agrees that i should have let them fight it out? My little sister said i should have let Skye kick his ass…..Anyways...**

**Wheres Skyler taking Hermione? How is everyone going to deal with her being gone for a week? and looks like we also caught a glimpse into the past wonder what the next chapter holds for us in Love Never Dies...**

**(A/N Again i apologize for any mistakes and my choppy writing Im doing my best to get into the flow of things again.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTEEEEE!….**

**ValeriNeria-Hope this update is to your liking**

**Rookie802-Hopes this sates your need to read this story**

**DianaArty89-I admit its quite fun writing the flash backs…its like writing a story within a story**

**Well ****everyone i know its been a while since I've updated this story. I was still in an emotional rut due to what was happening in personal. But I'm back and hopefully now that my life has calmed i can get back to a consistent flow of updates for my stories but as I'm sure you've all waited long enough please enjoy the next chapter of Love Never Dies ****but as always**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Catch Your Wave**

* * *

"Have you seen her?" When she again received a no Ginny sighed thanking her school mate before looking elsewhere. Two days had gone by and she as well as her friends had yet to catch any sight of Hermione. The morning after that fight Ginny had gotten up early to check on her friend. She had wanted to apologize for the way she herself had been acting of late but the only reason she had done so was because she had not wanted her to get hurt...again..by the American musician. And that maybe she could of handled the situation a lot better instead of getting all hot headed like her brother usually does. But as she had drawn closer to the older witch's room Ginny knew that this whole mess was her fault. She had been at that party too and could hardly remember any of it the next morning. Hell as far as she knew just about everyone at that party got hammered and she was to blame for Hermione having as many drinks as she did that night. Ginny was also the reason word got out because she had lost her temper upon seeing Skyler again. She had over heard everything the day Hermione confessed to Harry and knew that just like her boyfriend the next time she saw the black haired girl after that, she wouldn't hesitate to curse her. However when she did she never expected what had transpired that day.

But she was getting off track, when she came upon the Gryffindor head girls room and knocked no answer came. She had been expecting that seeing as Hermione was cross with her after all. Ginny had tried many times to coax her friend to open up or at least answer her. But when none came she gave up and thought it better to come back later. She did around dinner time hoping that the brunettes temper had dwindled a bit, still no such reply came from her pleas. She hadn't even seen her at dinner.

The morning of the second day Ginny felt her friend was going to hear her apology whether she liked it or not. Barging into her room ready to tell her friend to shut up and listen, the red head was surprised to see that the room had seemed untouched. In fact it hadn't even looked like Hermione had come back to her room at all, seeing as her bag was not in its usual place. Thinking that maybe the older witch had gotten up earlier to avoid talking Ginny guessed that maybe she headed to breakfast or to the library. When neither she, Harry or Ron saw Hermione at breakfast she figured she must be in the library then.

As the day carried on however no one had even caught a glimpse of the of the brightest witch her age. She was worried for her friend and the feeling only grew more that night when no sign of Hermione came again. She as well as Harry waited up almost the entire night in the common room waiting for their friend to show. Today being the third day and still no Hermione, Ginny and Harry began asking around more and decided that by lunch if there was still no Hermione they would bring the issue up with their headmistress.

As the morning hours ticked by the older witch had yet to show. So when the bell signaling for lunch had rung the couple headed to see their headmistress. As they headed up the staircase the two heard voices coming down, catching professor McGonigall in a rather heated discussion with Ace as they headed down the steps. Both pairs stopped upon seeing each other and Ace excused herself stating she would meet the older witch for lunch when she was done.

"Potter, Miss Weasley is there something I can help you with?"

"Professor Hermione's missing. She hasn't shown up to classes for 3 days."

"I am quite aware of Miss Granger's where abouts and the reasons pertaining as to why." The older witch said firmly her gaze hardening and both teens took a step back.

"D-do you know when she'll be b-back?" Harry asked bravely...

The spring day was warm and sunny, a breeze not quite warm yet not quite cool brushed her skin. Hermione sat beneath the same tree she'd spend part of the last few days under. It's trunk was wider and thicker then any she'd ever seen. Its roots were just as strong as it stood, embedded deep into the earth as well as springing from it like thick wooded snakes in a nest. Branches spread every which way giving cool shade from the Suns Rays.

It had been about three days now and Hermione found she was beginning to be lost to the wood and herself. It was just as Skyler had said. This place was peaceful as it was beautiful, Skye had explained that they were at an old cottage not far off from a rather large Clan of Veela. Explaining that should she feel the need for some company she need only follow the path from the cottage. The witch had yet to venture to the village the Vajirian had mentioned, finding solace in her time alone. She was very curious of the woods and what else lay hidden beyond its trees.

The place she had been staying in was small but quaint. Though she did wonder why the bathhouse was separate. She also hadn't seen Skyler anywhere since the first day after she'd awakened. According to the musician she fainted after witnessing the glorious display of the Vajirians wings, and that Skyler had flown her here while she was out. She seemed to have been doing that a lot lately but this was not what had plagued her mind the past few days. Not even the events that had caused her to come here in the first place crossed her mind. In fact the only thing she could think about were her dreams. She was worried as they had become blurred and distorted, nothing was clear anymore.

Hermione had spent the last three days under her 'Thinking Tree' as she called it wondering why now they'd become less vivid. With a sigh the brunette stood from her spot brushing leaves from her shorts. Maybe spending more time amongst the forest would help. Making her way round the tree Hermione came upon a small jaded path. Curious she followed it, minutes later the sound of rushing water rang in her ears and her steps quickened. Following the sound to its source Hermione came upon a river connecting to a lake that then flowed back into a rushing river.

The sight caused her to stare in awe as several rainbows appeared from the waters spray, It was layered almost as if a stair case. The rivers falls gave off curtains of water, and though the river was raging the lake was calm. The sight also caused her to not notice the large Centaur trotting towards her. Well not until he came into view, the sight of him surprised her and the witch took a step back only to fall on her bum.

"Easy my lady...I mean you no harm. I only wish to ask why you are here."

"I-I'm-i am sorry...I don't mean to intrude."

The half horseman chuckled lightly,"You aren't...I'm merely curious as to why someone such as yourself would visit a place such as this." Hermione only blinked in confusion not really knowing what he meant. Seeing this the centaur took a different approach to get the girl to talk,"Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Corpus."

"Hello Corpus I'm Hermione Granger."

"It is a pleasure Lady Granger." Corpus said bowing to her,"I'm sorry that I had frightened you.." He said holding out his hand to help her to her feet. She took it not at all surprised by how easily he lifted her.

"Thank you.." came the quiet reply and Hermione stood rubbing her arm anxiously not sure what to do now. She hadn't expected to run into any one.

"How is it you've come to find this place?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? Am I not suppose to be here?" She was confused as much as Corpus looked at the moment. When he did not answer she pushed for one,"Well? I don't mean to sound rude but if I'm not supposed to be here then please tell me. I was only exploring the wood."

"I am sorry it wasn't my intent to upset you. It's just...not many can find this place."

"What do you mean?"

"There is powerful magic that protects this place. It is her domain.." Hermione cocked her head to the side her curiosity had been piqued now."Her? Who is it you're speaking of?"

Corpus gave a gentle smile,"The Lady in White." A soft breeze blew then and the centaur nodded as if she had spoken,"Forgive me lady Granger but I must take my leave now." And he made to leave.

"W-wait!" He turned turned but stood where he was,"Sorry...I was only wondering...may I come back..here to this place?"

"If she allows it."

"Then...may I ask for your company? That is...well I wish to know more about this place and your Lady in white..." Corpus nodded silently.

"There is a small cottage near by its…where I've been you meet me there?"

Again he nodded and bowed before finally departing. Figuring it was best to leave Hermione began her short trek back to the cottage...she did not want to anger the Lady who resided by the River.

~x~x~

Skyler climbed higher into the clouds as she glided through them with ease. It had been a while since she's actually spread her wings. And the night she'd flown Hermione to the hidden cottage by the Veela Village well, she just had to spread her wings again. It felt good to feel the currents of wind brush her feathers as she sailed through the air. It was an amazing feeling unlike any other she could describe, the freedom she felt when airborne. Skye had forgotten that this was a part of her, in her nature. She'd been traveling from place to place too long that she'd forgotten what it felt to be free like this.

She'd been flying for hours but she hadn't known for how long until finding the sky turn from blue to shades of orange and pinks. Sighing to herself Skyler knew that she should probably so check up on Hermione. It wasn't that she was in any danger, she just wanted to see how the witch was doing. After what had happened days ago she was surprised Hermione hadn't broken down from what was said.

Slowly the Vajiri began her descent, until she was a foot or two above the canopy of trees. She made her way to the cottage landing quietly several yards away. Just as quietly walked closer but stopped seeing that the girl she had come to quietly check on, making her way from the bath house. Stopping abruptly Skye turned trying hard not to think about the fact she'd just seen Hermione in just a towel.

"Skye?!" Said girl flinched mostly from the witch's tone. Not sure whether it was of surprise or reprimand. Deciding that she really should make this quick Skyler said,"Y-Yeah!...sorry! I didn't realize you were taking a bath. I-I just came to see how you were doing...but seeing you're ok I'm just going to go now." Spreading her wings to take off she was surprised when she heard Hermione say,"Wait!"

"I really think I should go though."

"Please...just for a little while."

Swallowing hard Skye knew she shouldn't stay, the display of skin from lack of clothing, well it just didn't help the urge to reclaim what was lost.."Please I just want to talk...we can talk can't we?"

"Ehm...only if you put on clothes...it..uh would help…..alot"

"Oh…..right….Wait here please..." Hearing the padder of feet Skye turned around and waited patiently for the witch to return. It wasn't long before Hermione came back towel drying her hair.

The witch watched as the Vajirian turned to face her but that those magnificent wings were wrapped around the other girl to cover her face. The sight made her giggle to herself. Skyler looked like a shy bird."Alright you can look now." The dark wings shifted leaving enough space for the older girl to peek through, before folding them to her back.

"I'm sorry I meant to just check to see how you were doing."

"Unnoticed? You weren't peeping on me were you?" Galaxy eyes widened at that,"No! Of course not! I've only come back just tonight. I wouldn't do that I'm not a creeper." Hermione giggled at the reaction and it took only a second for Skyler to realize that the brunette was teasing her.

"I didn't take you as the teasing type."

"Just like you for being shy?"

"You talk big...for a witch." The black haired girl grinned.

"Well I'll have you know this witch helped stop one of the darkest wizards alive. Can you say the same?" Skyler chuckled at the retort."No I can't say that I can...but what is one wizard to the creatures of myth and legend"

"I find that hard to believe considering most are nothing more then old wives tales and stories to scare children." Hermione watched as Skyler's wings fluttered a bit as she stretched them. And the Vajiri caught the look of fascination in those brown orbs."Maybe...but then if that were true I would not be standing here in front of you."

"Which brings me to wonder why I've never actually heard of your kind...not until you've actually shown up in my life."

"Would you like to touch them?" The question caught her off guard and Hermione blinked a little in surprise. The black haired girl smirked at this,"You keep staring at them..."

"Sorry..." The brunette apologized turning her face so as not to be tempted to look again.

"Haha it's ok..I'd imagine seeing something like this...isn't something you're use to."

"Still it's rather rude to stare like I did..." Hermione then felt a single finger guide her face to turn back and she was met with that stare. The one she could never forget, the one in her dreams that were now a reality."I don't mind...just as long as I'm the only one in your sights.."'The older girl was standing pretty close Hermione noted and she took a step back.

"Please don't..."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to push my boundaries with you." Silence fell between the two as neither knew what to say at the moment. Banter was fun and it helped ease things between them but there was still that pink elephant in the room so to speak. But Skyler did not want to bring that up especially right now so instead she decided that now was the best time to go and leave the witch to her thoughts.

"Well it's getting late...I should go..I'll be back in two days to take you back."

"Why not come back tomorrow?" Hermione asked glad in the change in topic. Skye rubbed her neck,"Well because then I would be intruding on your time alone here."

"Not if I want you here with me..." She paused,"to talk." She finished eyeing the taller girl before her. Who in turn put her hands up as if in a surrender."Hey it's fine with me..I just didn't think you'd miss me that much after three days" brown eyes rolled at the cockiness playfully pushing the older girl away,"Goodnight Skyler"

"Haha alright alright we'll do this your way but.." Hermione squeaked when Skyler moved standing almost flush to her, an arm wrapped around her waist while Skye held her hand to her chin."Make no mistake Miss Granger...I will call you mine one day..." Skye's gaze never faltered as she kissed the top of the witch's hand before releasing her from the embrace and took flight hovering for a moment to look down at the younger girl,"Goodnight Hermione Granger...,I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione watched as she flew off into the night. Her heart was racing and she was pretty sure her face was a blushing mess considering the affect those eyes alone had on her. A scowled marred her face as the words the Vajirian spoke finally filtered through her ears. It did not last long as a smile soon replaced it as the thought of the possibility of someone like Skyler vying for her affections...well it didn't seem all that bad..in fact she felt giddy in knowing she was capable of catching the eye of someone like the American musician.

Skye flew beneath the light of a crescent moon. A smirk on her face...she would win Hermione's heart because it was not in her to lose...especially when fighting for a mate.

_Shiya rode hard into the night, she, Karí, and a few others who had escaped. The village they called home for years was attacked this night by Shades. They bore the symbol of Lord Magnus and Shiya knew that the swirling rumors of the Dark Magi's lust for power would not end with the destruction of one village. Though she had to wonder why attack? Many who were caught by the Shades were not killed but were taken. She did not dwell too deeply though as an arrow rushed passed her head and the young magi ducked as she continued to ride._

"Shiya! What are we going to do!?" Karí yelled riding beside her friend."We can't keep running like this we have to lose them.!."

Looking around the older girl found their groups only hope for escape."Karí into the forest!"

"We can't?! It's forbidden! Remember-"

"There's no time! It's either that or getting captured!" The younger Magi nodded and followed her friend. The group they had began to lessen in numbers as the Shades and their troop began whittling them down one by one. Far too soon it was only Shiya, Karí and one other left. The three galloped into the forest and did not stop even to turn and look. Which was a good thing as only the Shades ventured after them, then again they would have much preferred dodging arrows then the torment a Shade could inflict.

_  
Their horses were the first to stumble as if tripping causing their riders to fly forward into the hard ground. Shiya and Karí's third companion took off swiftly once regaining his footing."Wait!" It was only moments later did they hear his pleas of mercy._

"Shiya we have to go. They have him now and they'll have us too if we don't get out of here." And so...much like when they were children the girls ran past the ever thickening trees of the forest hoping to lose their pursuers. So focused on running Shiya did not take notice of several tree roots protruding from the ground. They caught her foot and the magi squeaked in pain trying her best not to draw any attention. The Forrest was eerily quiet and any sound could potentially bring herself to be captured. As it was...it was just her luck to have fallen twisted her ankle only to have her pursuers catch up to her.

"Pretty little thing aren't you." One of the dark mages said. He did not even hide the fact that he was hungrily leering at her with eyes that were cold and dark.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!"

"Don't make this hard girl. Make it easy and just come with us. You will not be harmed if you do so."

"You expect me to trust the word of a Shade. Only a fool would trust your word." He laughed then as he slowly walked toward the injured girl."Ha fiery little thing aren't you. My master would be most pleased to have you for his own...of course he does not mind me breaking in his new toys first" A chill ran down her spine at the look he gave. He came closer undoing his belt and Shiya felt another pull her down and held her on her back. It was then she heard the screams of her best friend. They were going to do the same thing to Karí...

Shiya struggled with all her might and was able to land a hit on one of her attackers. He back handed her causing the young magi to be dizzied momentarily. When feeling a heavier weight lay atop her Shiya fought harder yelling for him to stop, to get off. The Shades laughed at her pleads and hot tears began to leak from her eyes at the feeling of her skirt being pulled up.

The one that lay atop her tried to kiss her and Shiya bit him hard. Drawing blood as well as pulling a small chunk from his nose.

"Aargh! You little bitch!" He slapped her but she defiantly spat back in his face."I'm going to enjoy breaking you girl...cause when im done-" he stopped mid threat when his comrade fell over dead...then moments later he himself was tossed from the young magi and thrust hard into a tree. Sitting up Shiya didn't even get the chance to look around as her best friend launched herself at her.

"Are you alright! I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep running with out you."

"Karí wha-" her questioned ceased when hearing the painful cry of a man. Both girls turned to find two winged figures dealing with the Shade. Turning away they found several more of the winged figures standing around them cautiously.

"We ran into their territory..." The strawberry blonde whispered. Her older counterpart only nodded silently. The magi watched the beings they knew as the Vajiri interrogate (as they could only assume from the looks of things) the only shade left who not only destroyed their home but had tried to have his way with them.

_The Vajiri spoke in a language all their own and it was hard for the girls to understand what was being said. From the way the Shade was writhing in agony they guessed things weren't going so well for neither party it seemed as the interrogators huffed in frustration. Many of the Group were called over then, leaving shortly after taking with them the dark mage._

_Shiya watched as the two left spoke with each other before turning to her friend." Karí help me up…"_

_"Are you hurt?"_

_"I might have sprained my ankle…"_

_"You know…" Karí grunted as she helped her friend up,"For being a Magi you really are hopeless sometimes" The brunette opened her mouth to retort but was cut from the sound of another voice._

_"I would have to agree with that very much so."_

_Both girls turned then to face the one who spoke finding it to be someone they had not seen for quite some time._

_"T-Thana?...Is…is that you"_

_"Has it really been that long that you don't even recognize me anymore? Hello again Karí." The strawberry blonde mentioned gave a weak hello while Shiya continued to gape. They had not seen Thana since she turned sixteen. Ever since that day they met in the forest when they were but children, the girls played and went off having many misadventures together._

_As they grew into their teens the time they spent was most precious as because as they grew older they had more responsibilities and less time to be free. The three had grown close but their time spent together could not last. Just days before her sixteen birthday Thana had told them she would be leaving for a little over a year._

_When asked about it the young Vajirian had only said that it something that must be done. The days spent before Thana's departure were ones filled with memories to last them through the years. But when she never returned after the year and did not show anytime afterward Karí had seemed to move forward where as Shiya had kept hope their friend would return but after three years that had began to dwindle. Now after six years here their Vajirian friend stood a proud and fully matured Vajirian. The tattooing that now covered her skin was proof of that._

_Thana's hair was no longer the short cut she had donned for sixteen years. It now flowed passed her shoulders in waves of midnight black, still having the braid that hung by her right ear. Beaded with gold and silver with a single feather at its end. Her wings were no longer fuzzy looking like young inexperienced chick wings but had matured just as the one they belonged to. Beautifully dark and even though folded looked to be large and powerful._

_Thana's eyes still had that glow about them though it seemed much brighter now especially because of the change in said eyes. When they were younger Thana's eyes were a sapphire blue with a small burst of purple sapphire around the pupil. Now it was like looking into small galaxies, the purple taking over more the sapphire, still though the colors mixed nicely with the addition of the tiny flecks of silver and black. The silver and gold runic symbols that now lined the inside of the black rings of her eyes made the colors pop even more. And Shiya found herself beginning to lose herself in them….in the memories she held with this young woman who now stood before her._

_"Shiya?" The brunette blinked and it was not until Karí nudged her did the Magi refocus. Despite the pain of her ankle Shiya moved to stand taking a pained step toward the Vajirian. Thana moved to catch her clearing her throat when the slightly older woman fell into her arms._

_"Hi.." The dark haired woman said softly with a smile which was returned by the brunette. Shiya hugged her close before pulling back to make sure it really was who she thought it was. There was no mistaking it….and when she realized it really was her…a particular memory came flooding back…_

_Both Thana and Karí were a bit surprised when the oldest of them went from smiling to scowling in a matter of seconds and began promptly smacking the warrior._

_"Thana! How dare you!" _

_"Ow hey! Quit hitting me." She didn't,"Shiya what the hell!?" Karí then pulled her best friend back even as the older Magi continued to swing."Shiya what the bloody hell? Thana saved us why are you acting like this?"_

_"You! I can't believe you! 6 years Thana and not a single ounce of acknowledgment in knowing whether you were alive or not!"_

_"Is that what this is about?" The winged being asked slightly flustered._

_"No! It's about the very last night we saw each other just before you left!" Thana flinched at this…knowing exactly why the magi was upset with her._

_"What are you talking about? We spent that day together all three of us…she didn't do anything wrong" Karí said confused. Shaking her head Shiya opened her mouth to say something but Thana beat her to it._

_"We need to leave. My party went to help what they can of what's left of your village"_

_"Where are we going?" Karí asked before her wounded friend could get a word in,"Our village is all but burned to the ground. Many of us were captured and others dead."_

_Thana spread her wings as she spoke,"I will take you to my Village. You'll be safe there."_

_"But-"_

_"Much has changed between our kind within the last few years.."_

_"Wait how are we-" Karí's question was yet again cut when she saw another Vajiri land just a few feet away,"Well alright then that answered my next question."_

_Thana moved to carry Shiya,"I'll take her..Tatuk will carry you."_

_"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean unless you want to end up crashing into a tree be my guest." _

_"Karí please? Shiya and I need to talk." The strawberry blonde looked between the two silently asking with her eyes what was going on though, she had always had an inkling as to what was. When neither said anything else she sighed."Alright…lets just go."_

_She turned to Tatuk who graciously held her close before taking off passed the canopy Karí giving a squeal of surprise as they did. Thana stared at the spot in which they had gone through a moment longer before turning to face the brunette who was standing, mostly with her weight on her good leg._

_"Maybe we should-"_

_"I don't want to do anything with you." Shiya snapped,"You might take off for another 6 years." Thana winced at the tone the Magi held but she couldn't blame her. Sighing she said softly,"I was only going to suggest we take care of your ankle first.."_

_"Fine." Came her reply and Shiya sat on the ground,"If you'll please…" At this the Vajirian blinked in surprise."What?"_

_"Are you going to heal me or not?"_

_"Well can't you do it you are Magi." Came the retort. The brunette huffed in frustration and turned her face. Shiya did not wish to say as to why she was unable to heal herself or use her magic at all. Confused Thana studied the magi before her, kneeling to be level with her it was then she saw it. The small glint of a silver collar hidden around the Magi's neck._

_With out a seconds hesitation Thana lay her hand gently on the swollen ankle. Shiya feeling this turned her head only slightly to watch as the Vajirian began to heal her limb, the pain, the bruising and swelling receded greatly until it was like she hadn't hurt her ankle at all. She also watched as the dark haired warrior leaned in to kiss her once hurt ankle as if to seal the process finished._

_"I'm sorry…." Came whispered words and the Magi finally turned to face her companion again."I hadn't meant to stay away for such a long time…right after my Harrowing I was sent to fight, as a new Warrior it was my duty to prove my worth to my people…"_

_"That's no excuse you should have written me…I was scared and worried for you Thana. I thought that maybe…maybe you hadn't survived your Ascension."_

_"Of course I did…And I know it was no excuse to leave you with out knowing and I'm sorry for it…for leaving you with out coming back when I said…" _

_The brunette shook her head,"you should have written…" And Thana could smell the salt of her tears brimming in her brown eyes."It's like you said many things have changed."_

_"Maybe but I know one thing that hasn't." Shiya looked to heaven like eyes and found what she always seemed to find in them from the last time she stared into them. The warrior wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close. Grasping one of her hands the Vajirian brought the Magi's hand to her heart holding it there. Thana then pulled something from beneath her leather armor and gently shoved it into Shiya's hand._

_Shiya gasped knowing exactly what it was as she stared at the object hidden beneath her palm."You….you kept it?"_

_"Of course I kept it. It was the only reason that reminded me to return to this place…to you…"_

_The magi tilted her head up to lock gazes with Thana, the Warriors gaze unwavering and hopeful to the promise made years before her departure. Warm tears fell silently to streak her face as Shiya remembered why this could no longer be._

_"We…we can't.."_

_"Why not?"_

_"We just-mph" words were silenced with a kiss. It wasn't rough or demanding but it was no less passionate. It Said everything Thana did not in words, and it made it that much harder for Shiya. Instead of listening to her head though the Magi listened to that of her heart kissing back. Their lips moved together and the brunette could feel a part of herself returning._

_When the need for air came they pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes, the silence however was broken by Thana's softly spoken words._

_"whatever the reason is…It doesn't matter now. I'm here Shiya and I swear by the Quador I'm not leaving you….not again."_

The next morning Corpus awaited the young witch just outside her cottage. She had only just been at the doorway minutes ago before abruptly stating she needed something. At the speed in which she moved he figured it was rather important.

As he stood in wait he had not heard the sound of wings nor the landing of the one to whom they belonged to. It was not until the sound of a snapping twig did he turn quickly drawing his bow just as fast. He however lowered his weapon at the sight of who now stood before him. Before he could speak however Hermione's voiced was heard.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting Corpus. I ha-You're here." She said excitedly, smiling brightly at the the winged Vajirian. Skyler returned the smile she was given,"Well I forgot to ask what time you wanted me here and guessed it would be safest to come in the morning."

"It's 10:30"

"Late morning?" Hermione laughed at the nervousness Skye was showing and found it rather cute.

The sound of a throat clearing caused them to remember that there was a third member of their party and the two teens glanced to the Half horse man who was looking strangly between the two.

"Is everything alright Corpus?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing my lady….I must admit…I did not think you had…a companion such as her." Galaxy eyes narrowed at the tone in which she heard the centaur speak. It was not made in malice or threatening in any way…it just sounded a little suspicious in the way he had spoken.

Corpus bowed to Skyler respectfully,"I am sorry…I did not mean offense to you…your m-"

"That's enough. I accept your apology." Skyler said quickly. It was Hermione's turn to look between the two confused now."Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Everything's fine. He was only doing his duty after all." Corpus once again cleared his throat,"Shall we go then?"

Quirking a brow Hermione nodded silently as she walked toward the two."Right..so what's the plan?" Skye asked trying to diffuse the obvious tension that was made.

"Oh well I was hoping to learn a little more about this place and of the Place I found yesterday."

"What place?"

"Yesterday I found this beautiful lake connected to the river near by and-"

"Lake? River?" Skyler asked confused."Yes I found a lake and a river near by. It's where I met Corpus." The Vajirian looked to the centaur who looked to the ground,"She speaks of her domain…" He said quietly and Skyler nodded in understanding.

"Her? You mean Your Lady in White correct?"

"Yeah.." Skyler answered quietly but she quickly asked,"Is that where we're going?"

"I hope so. Corpus said that only she can decide whether or not I can return."

"Do you remember the way there?"

"Ah perhaps it is not wise to offend the lady by entering her domain unwelcomed." Corpus interjected."I do not wish to anger my lady."

"And why would she be angry."

"You know as well as anyone why most are angry…because of what she is." The half horseman hissed nudging his head toward the witch.

"That did not seem to stop you from joining her today." Skyler growled back.

"Hold on what are you two arguing about?" Hermione asked still looking between the two who were now glaring daggers at each other.

"Tell her why you really joined her company centaur." Skyler's voice had dropped and it held a sense of regality and power to it.

"She has chosen another path young Terían. It is fair play now." The winged girl growled furiously as her fangs elongated. And Hermione took a step back from both although she found her self oddly attracted to what the Vajirian was displaying at the moment.

"Seek it else where…I warn you now-"

"Skyler!" Hermione yelled catching both Vajirian and Centaurs attention. However before she could asked what exactly they were speaking of something had caught her eye. A bright light was coming from the trees from the jaded path she knew was there and Hermione pointed to what she was seeing. The others turned to watch as well before Corpus knelt on his front legs and bowed.

"Show-"

"Hush Corpus. You should know better then to speak that way to a child of the stars." A woman's voice spoke, sounding melodious and soft. Yet commanding and stern at the same time.

"But my lady-"

"Be still my child…I know what burdens your heart. You will not find what you seek here. Go...now"

"But-"

"Go…I wish to…speak with these two...alone." Hermione turned to Skyler who as it was still staring at the bright light in the tree line. Her gaze never faltering. She then turned to Corpus giving a questioning look, he merely gave a saddened one of his own before getting up to leave not with out apologizing for having to do so.

"Wha-"

"Shh just watch….we're about to meet the Lady of the Wood." The older girl said quietly. And Hermione did as told watching as the bright light took the form of a woman as she walked toward them. Her form was somewhat transparent and shifting before finally settling and the detail of her look was breath taking. The woman had long silky looking hair that was a silvery white. Her dress seemed to shimmer with the the whitest light Hermione had ever seen. And she held an ethereal glow about her.

Skyler bowed at the waist and Hermione was surprised that she did but followed the action.

"I thought…you bow to no one young Terían." The woman spoke as she drew closer to the pair.

"No but…I will show respect to those that have earned it." Skyler said calmly straightening herself.

"What is going on.?!" The witch said a bit irritated that her questions have all but gone ignored."Hermione Granger…I believe that is what you call yourself." The woman said as if amused by the outburst.

"I-yes how did you know that?"

"You entered my domain yesterday…I know all that goes on within it. You spoke with one of my guardians yesterday. The very same in which you asked to join you today."

"Corpus?" The woman nodded silently."You're the lady in white?"

"That is what some call me to others I am known as Lady of the Wood among other names though I must admit it has been some time since I've seen one such as you." Brown eyes blinked in surprise and confusion.

"You've not crossed a witch before?"

"On the contrary I have many a time…." The witch turned to her companion only to find that Skyler still had a look of deep concentration and thought."Are you alright?" She asked quietly despite the fact that the Lady in white could still hear her. When no answer came Hermione reached out and softly gripped Skyler's arm calling to her again softly,"Skye…"

Feeling a hand on her arm as well as the familiar electrical flow that only came with the touch of Hermione, Skye turned finding inquisitive brown eyes boring into her.

"I-I'm sorry I just….can't help but feel I've seen her before.."

"Have you now." The woman said her silvery white eyes boring into both girls. Hermione then took a moment to study the woman finding that she too had a distant feeling of familiarity with her.

However before either girl could speak a word the mysterious woman spoke."I've only come to welcome you both to my wood. It has been far too long since I've met with one of your kind young Terían. And one Such as yourself Miss Granger."

"Wait what do you mean? You said you've met witches before."

There was a twinkle to the woman's eyes as a knowing smile crept across her face.,"Witches yes…but it has been far too long since a Magi has come to greet me."

Hermione gasped at this. She had heard of the Magi before they were the predecessors of the witches and wizards of today. A people who were well versed in magic of old…though they had died out long ago.

"I-wha-y-you must be mistaken….I…I'm not…I'm just a witch. An ordinary witch…like any other I can't possibly-"

"If you are referring to that distasteful blood status the wizarding world goes by then I'm afraid you are mistaken. But if you wish to go by it then know that the very blood that runs through your veins holds more magic then those of 'pure blood' could every hope to imagine. But that is not why I came. I only wish to tell you personally that you are always welcomed in my domain and any questions you have will be answered….at another time." She added quickly as Hermione opened her mouth.

"I will leave you now….May the Creator bless you both." With that the woman turned and began walking back.

"Wait!"

She paused and spoke over her shoulder,"There will be a time for both your questions to be answered….but now is not that time...until then.." And the Lady of the Wood continued walking disappearing as she did. Though she completely vanished before even passing the tree line.

"What was that all about? And what the bloody hell were you and Corpus arguing about before she came?!" Hermione yelled frustrated because she had no idea what was going on nor how to process it.

Skyler sighed and turned to face the witch,"She means your destiny has yet to truly be revealed. And when the time comes for you to seek answers it is she who holds them."

"But she said both of us."

"I know…our paths are intertwined Hermione whether you like it or not…it seems your adventuring days are not yet over."

"I can't be what she claimed me to be though. I'm not a Magi I can't be. I'm a muggleborn witch Skye…I-"

"You are more then You give yourself credit for." Skye said softly."If it wasn't for you…your supposed dark lord would be in control right now if it hadn't been for you helping 'The Chosen One'"

"But-"

"Hermione please I brought you here to take your mind off things. Not to cause more worries…please let me.." Skye stopped herself from speaking anymore though knowing that what she wanted to say would have been way too soon and would have scared the brunette off.

"Is it hard for you.." Hermione asked quietly upon seeing the frustration in Skyler's movements as well as the ever present need to impression the witch. She knows she hurt Skyler badly after saying she chose Ron…and she could see that Skyler still wasn't as she was when they first met. The witch had really torn the Vajirian apart with just her words and Hermione's heart clenched in knowing only she could repair what had been broken as Skyler could never again truly be with another."Is it hard for you to….to be so close to me knowing what I did.." She finished softly her guilt evident in her voice.

"Let's just see where today holds in store for us? I do not wish to cause you anymore stress then what's already been dealt…"

"Can you at least tell me then….why both you and Corpus were at each other's throats?" With a sigh Skyler looked up into the surprisingly blue sky of the day,"He seeks a mate….and he thought to chance his luck with you. I would not have any other vying for your heart though…" A small smile soon began to spread in the brunette's lips as she said,"And why is that? Are you afraid of a little competition?"

"Hardly.." The black haired girl scoffed,"But let's just say I don't play well with others especially when it comes to sharing that which my heart desires solely for myself"

"So you're possessive."

"Yes. At times." Came the immediate reply but when Skye looked back to the witch she did not find what she thought she would. Instead she found the flashes of desire and want in those brown pools even if Hermione herself would not say so..or admit to.

Clearing her throat the Vajiri said,"Shall we? I hear the Veela are celebrating the coming of spring with a festival of their own."

Despite her curiousness of what the Lady of the Wood spoke of Hermione found herself wanting to be in the company of the older girl much more. So she allowed for Skyler to lead her into the Veela village where she found herself indulging in the festivities. The two talked about themselves as Skyler revealed her love of music had spawned from her love of poetry, and the arts. Hermione had even come to learn the reason as to why Skyler had become the apparent Casanova she was. After hearing the story she knew now just how badly she'd had hurt the musician…she'd after all had her heart broken before just as badly long before any of this.

Moving on from the solemnness topic of their love lives the girls continued with their day at the festival as they enjoyed themselves care free of stress and worries that awaited them back at Hogwarts. Skyler had even won Hermione a plush bear that held a story book of the beings the witch had come to learn were actually of Skyler's kind.

Soon night fell and the duo decided to head back to the cottage from a tiring day of fun.

"I can't believe you ate all that fruit for this little guy…" She giggled seeing as Skyler was holding her stomach.

"Well you were eyeing him so I figured I'd get him for you."

"Haha too bad it cost you your appetite…that roast was delicious." Galaxy eyes rolled at the comment but Skyler smiled regardless. Soon the cottage came into view and Skyler's smile began to fade she would have to leave the witch for another day before coming to bring her back to her school.

"I had fun today…" Hermione said softly. As she could sense the change in Skyler's mood.

"I'm glad…" Came the reply.."Hermione would-"

"So this is where you took her." At the sound of her cousins voice Skyler sighed. Knowing that if she'd shown up here something was up,"Aaron?" Hermione questioned as she saw the drummer making her way toward them.

"Hello Hermione. I thought I made it clear from the last time we spoke that-"

"You've no say in what she can or can't do. I brought her here and she agreed willingly I know what you told her but it wasn't your call to make." Skyler snapped at the dark haired brunette.

"It is my call when it was you who asked me for help. I'm doing all I can to keep Tia from finding out but I can't keep stalling for long. She wants to know why negotiations haven't been settled or why our last concert for the tour has been pushed back so much. Skye the concert is tomorrow as is the spring festival we can't delay any longer. Play with her as you wish but come tomorrow it's back to business." Aaron didn't even give either girl a chance to speak as a pair of dragon like wings burst from her back and she jumped into the night sky.

Silence fell between the two before Hermione asked,"what negotiations?"

"Negotiations of protection…" The Vajirian sighed.

"Protection from what exactl?"

"From the beings darker then one dark wizard. There is more to the magical world then you know. So much more but because of the way wizard society is…your kind was cut off from the rest of it. Because of the actions of your lord voldemort….you've caught the eye of those seeking to gain a foot hold on this realm….we were sent here to create a union between our kind…one that was broken years ago by your predecessors….at least that's how the story goes. All I know is that my band and I came here to offer our protection and our services in the hope that by coming together we could stand stronger as a united people then separated as we have been for so long."

Another vision flashed before brown eyes as Hermione watched as Skyler now donned robe like tunics that was a mixture of ancient roman and Tibetan monk robes. The look in those eyes was one of pain and Hermione could feel as if her own heart were breaking. She could feel herself moving toward the winged warrior but just as quick as the vision began it ended and Hermione fell to her knees.

Skyler was quickly at her side and helped the witch to her feet, though she could tell that Hermione was still shaky,"Let's…let's get you inside." The older girl said quietly as she easily lifted the brunette in her arms and walked the rest of the way to the cottage.

She set the witch in her bed and quickly grabbed some night wear for her. Hermione watched as the Vajirian nodded silently saying goodnight as she turned to leave. With every step she took Hermione felt a small piece of her begin to chip away as if a part of her was being taken.

"Skye…" She said quietly and the American stopped and looked over her shoulder."Will you….I mean…will you stay with me tonight?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No…but…" Skyler tuned at the tone but stay quiet letting Hermione finish what she had to say."But…I…I'm going to be honest with you…it feels that the more you separate yourself from me the more I want you near me. Like a need that can't be fulfilled until you are….and I can't help-"

Within seconds Skyler was kneeling in front of her like a knight to her princess. Her hands resting on the bed on either side of her hips, Hermione gasped at the intense look Skyler was giving. Feeling her heart begin to race from the closeness.

"Hermione…" Skye's voice was a bit hours but it cleared as she continued to speak,"If I…I need you to understand….if I stay you are accepting my pursuit of you. Accepting my willingness to become your mate….again. I know what I said the night I brought you here but you need to understand that this is not something to trifle with….if you make this choice you must be willing to commit to it…"

"All I'm asking for you is stay here in my bed to hold me while I sleep.." And then it clicked. To ask that of Skyler because of what she was and her personal feelings on the matter…she was in a sense asking Skyler to become more then just her friend. But could she handle this? Not but days ago Ron had broken her heart and yet….since she's been brought here not a single thought of him save for yesterday night when Skye had come. Yet…as she thought of him now it seemed he no longer had the affect on her as she had thought….instead she felt elated as if she'd been freed from what seemed like a lifetime of imprisonment. And sitting like this with Skyler so close she could feel the fire of passion begin to burn within her again…

So lost in though she had not noticed the older girl slowly begin to rise to her feet. Not until she said,"Goodnight Hermione."

She caught Skyler by the belt and pulled her back,"Stay.."

"But.."

"Just stay please…." The look in those liquid brown eyes caused Skye's own breath to hitch but she took a calming breath and took a step back."Change…I'll be standing outside the door."

With that Skyler left the room and Hermione changed as quick as she could her mind racing about the fact that she had just asked Skyler to stay the night with her. Despite the fact that Skyler had said she would would not disturb her in her time here. Then again it was she who asked the musician to join her today and it wasn't like it was a bad thing either. The morning might have been odd and questionable but the rest of it had been fun. And relaxing and Hermione couldn't recall a time she'd actually laughed as hard or smiled as she did today as when she was with Ron…._Ron.._his words echoed in her head and the look in his eyes flashed within her mind. Soon though it changed into the image of one with black hair and a smile that could match the glowing of her eyes….

"Are you done?" Came the quiet question and Hermione allowed Skye entrance once more. The older girl had apparently stripped to her boxers and v-neck shirt. Quietly Skyler climbed into the bed and lay almost near the edge. Even though she wanted to hold the witch in her arms she did not want to push her luck. She was content enough that Hermione had let her stay and allowed her the day they had together.

It surprised her greatly when the brunette shifted closer to her and snuggled in to her side."Hermione…" She squeaked and the girl mentioned only hummed in reply as she wrapped an arm firmly around the taller girls waist.

"If you wish to pursue me as you've said then there's something you should know…..I like to be held." At this Skyler turned on her side to look into brown eye that twinkled from the light of the moon."You're serious? What about Ron? Aren't you..we? Moving a little too fast?"

"Ron made his intentions with me very clear that night."

"But we barely know each other…and I've already ruined things between you and your friends.."

"You haven't. I admit what happened was a drunken mistake on both our parts but since then you've done all you can to fix what's been done. It's time I do the same and I'm starting with my heart…." Skyler swallowed hard,"But it's only been days since you've broken up with him…how can you be moving on from the boy you've been in love with since you were eleven?"

"By falling for the girl of my dreams…" Came the soft reply and Skyler's heart stopped for a mere second as she breathed out a,"What?"

"We can talk about it tomorrow…I promise..After your concert if you like...but for now let's just get some sleep." Again the musician swallowed hard as she tentatively wrapped her arm around the brunette…though neither girl fell a sleep for quite sometime as they lay there. Both lost in thought, Skyler wondering what it was Hermione meant, and Hermione herself wondering if following her dreams was as a good an idea as she thought. She had followed her head which had lead to her being with Ron and though they had had their good times, she realized that after the fire for romance died for them so did the relationship they sought to have…. and after all a dream is a wish the heart makes…and hers wished for the girl with angel eyes.

The next morning was relatively quiet, save for when Hermione rushed to the bathroom. Skyler guessed it was from all the roast the witch had eaten last night.

When Hermione finished packing the things she brought, she met Skyler outside. Who as it was enjoying her morning flight session. She watched as the musician spun and twirled in the air dipping and such. The sound of her laughter was like music to her ears as she guessed inky very few could see the older girl like this.

Durning her last flip Skyler had caught sight of the brunette watching and slowly descended to the ground,"Sorry…sometimes I lose track of everything else when I'm flying."

"You sound like Harry when he goes off to fly around the pitch." The shorter of the two chuckled. Silence fell and it took a moment before Hermione said,"Well we should go then…I'm sure you need to go over a few things and I should probably go over things for the festival…"

"Right…" Skye cleared her throat and stepped closer to the witch and held her by the waist,"Ehm….is this…alright?"

Without a word Hermione wrapped her arms around Skyler's neck and nodded slowly. With a slight jump Skye lifted into the air and hermion had automatically wrapped her legs around Skyler's waist, burning her face in the crook of her neck.

"You really don't like flying do you?" The black haired girl asked a smile on her face.

"It's not that I don't….I would rather fly with something more to hang on to." The witch stated tightening her grip. Suddenly the the air that had been whipping past her ears ceased and Hermione found herself right side up again. Hesitantly she pull her head back to see why…brown eyes widened at the sight of the clouds floating beneath her as the sun beamed down on her warmly. Looking around she found that they were surrounded by the fluffy white clouds and she laughed childishly at the feeling seeing this gave her.

"This is amazing." She said breathlessly.

"If you wish I could show you this more often…" at this Hermione turned to look at Skyler,"I couldn't ask that from you….but thank you for this….I guess I know why it is both you and Harry love to fly."

"May I ask something?" Skyler said gently and Hermione nodded as she closed her eyes feeling the rays of the sun soak into her skin.

"Why is it you're afraid of flying? Even if as you say you have more to hold on to."

Brown eyes opened at this and Skye could see the glow of the sun reflected in those brown pools…as if they were glowing all their own. The grip on her neck tightened and Skye readjusted her own grip on the witch who panicked a moment and it was then she realized,"You're afraid of falling…"

A nod was her answer and Skye smiled softly at the witch."I promise Hermione….no matter what I will not let you fall…and if you do find yourself falling….I will be there to catch you." Hermione felt a warm volt spread through her body and she knew it wasn't from the sun. Slowly she felt herself leaning in but Skye had broken the trance she was in by speaking,"Let's head back before they send a search party….and knowing my cousin she will.." The rest of the flight Hermione had her head pressed to the Vajirian's chest as it seemed to beat steadily lulling her into calm.

Neither said a word but were content in knowing that things were changing for them and they hoped for the better.

Once back at school everything seemed like a mad house. Skyler was stuck in rehearsal all day and Hermione had to go over the check lists to make sure everything ran smoothly. She had promptly ignored any form of contact with her friends as she was not sure what it was they wanted to speak to her about. And unless it was an apology she was not going to hear it. The only ones she allowed near her at all were Neville and and Luna. It appears in her time away the school had come to learn of the argument that had caused one of the golden couples of Hogwarts to split.

When Neville had learned that Ron had put his hands on Hermione he lost all repect for the boy and wanted nothing to do with him. Now he stood by Hermione much like a bodyguard or protective brother. She didn't mind it as he wasn't over bearing and only came near when Ron tried to make his way to her. Luna had said she was happy to have her back and hoped things went well on her little vacation. Even though it wasn't the full week that was promised the Ravenclaw had said the four days away had done Hermione good as she looked much better then that night everything happened.

"I feel much better Luna…that place was peaceful."

"Good you deserve a bit of peace. Especially after what he did…he should be lucky he's even awake at all let alone walking around. I've known Skyler since we were young. She's quite protective of those she cares for most. And the fact that you were mated to her despite how short that was….well.."

"I understand that Luna but Skyler did enough to help me through this…in fact if none of this would have happened I don't think I would have seen just where my relationship with Ron would have lead me." The girls walked through the stands until finding a semi private area to talk. Hermione could feel the stares of her peers and the whispers they were spreading.

"Don't mind them..after hearing what happened to you I think the school sort split on who to believe of what actually happened. But back to what you were saying."

"Right…" Hermione pursed her lips for a moment before taking a deep breath." Things with Ron hadn't been working out like we made it seem….we tried things like a date night and even separating during the winter holiday to try and get that spark back. And it almost worked but I knew…something was missing and before Skyler had come along I had been thinking about becoming intimate with Ronald in hopes that he still desired me in that way…"

"Shame on you Hermione you weren't ready for that…and to use it as a way to want to pick things up between you and Ron…that seems desperate."

With a sigh the older witch nodded in agreement,"I know that and after everything that's happened between I've comes to realize why…why I just couldn't at all…and why the spark of romance we had died as quickly as it came. I was clinging to something I knew was never going to work but it was expected of me and I allowed myself to believe that lie that I was meant to be with Ronald…."

Luna sat in the grass and motioned for the senior Gryffindor to as well,"And now?" The blonde asked gently.

Hermione sat fiddling with her fingers this would be the first time ever that she would tell anybody at all about what she was about to reveal to her blonde friend."You'll think me mad…" She said quietly.

Shaking her head Luna reached for the older witch's hands to hell calm her,"we've lived through mad times..whatever you wish to say can't be any less mad then you are sane. If you feel uncomfortable about it. Then don't say it but if you feel you need to express what's on your mind then do…I will not judge you for it."

Hermione looked into Luna's pale eyes and found nothing but friendship and kindness in them. With this she found the courage to speak of the dreams that have plagued her since she was little. Through it all not once did her Ravenclaw friend spew any type of judgmental word or look. Only giving off curiousness and asking a question here or there. And when she had finished, when Hermione was done speaking of the dreams and the visions that had come more frequently especially with Skyler's arrival, Luna only smiled and said,"Well it seems you've another adventure in your hands. Shall we see where it takes us then?" Hermione laughed at this and could not help but to feel joy and elated that she had revealed what had plagued her for so long. And with a friend who was willing to take her word on things and to help her through it.

When the festival had started things had been relatively fine save for the fact that Hermione got stuck with the first shift at the apparent kissing booth which had been added a day after she left. She was surprised to have gotten as many people as she did willing to lock lips with her. But she kept it short and as soon as her lips touched another's she pulled back.

Watching the line she felt a sense of dread over come her as she saw none other then Ron along with Seamus, Dean, and Cormac in a group smiling devilishly at her. Checking her watch she found that the concert was to start in a few minutes and she had wanted to wish Skye luck before she and the band of Silver Wings went on.

When the number of people keeping her from Ron and his group dwindled Hermione felt as if she was going to have an anxiety attack. She still was not ready to face Ron. And so she was more then relieved when she felt a tap on her shoulder and the familiar voice of one Cho Chang,"Cho-"

"You should go. Luna wanted to speak with you…and Hermione…Im sorry for the way I acted. I know none of what happened was any of your fault…I should have been a better friend."

Hermione could hear as well as see the sincerity in Cho's words. So she pulled the other girl into a hug,"Thank you….and you're here now…I'd say that's progress."

The oriental girl smiled kindly,"Go then I'm sure you've been dying to get away from here especially with the weasel and his clan next."

"I was hoping to have dropped dead before they even made it to the front." Both girls giggled before Hermione was on her way. Not caring of the glare she received from a certain red head as she made way to the stage area.

The area was packed and Hermione wondered how she was to find Luna in a crowd like this. Though her wondering stopped as she had run into the blonde while in her search.

"There you are I was wondering if Cho got to you in time."

"What do you mean?"

"Ron had planned for you to stay long enough until he had his turn to kiss you…apparently it was his way of trying to win you back. That's why the girl who was scheduled after you hadn't shown up, she was in on his plan."

At this the older witch groaned, how was kissing her at a kissing booth supposed to win her back? That was by far one of the most ridiculous plans she's ever heard of. She was taken by her thoughts by the sound of chanting fans and loud cheers as well as the giggling blonde who began pulling her toward the stage. They were in the front nor in the middle but somewhere between, which gave them a great view of the stage.

"Luna" the brunette yelled over the cheers. And the blinded turned to face her,"Cho said you wanted to speak with me…I was wondering about what?"

The younger witch only gave a Cheshire smile that said she was in for a surprise. But before she could ask any further the crowd went hysterical as the Band of Silver Wings entered center stage.

Salvatore better known as beast stood at the front along with his sister. He however had a guitar strapped to him as Skye didn't have her instrument.

"How's everyone doin tonight!" The dark haired boy asked into the mic. His reply that of the fans cheering loudly.

"Well you're all in for a treat tonight…see our very own Angel Eyes.." At the mention of her name many in the crowd swooned and the cheers became louder."Has written a brand new song for you all to hear.."

At this Hermione watched as Skyler shook her head as Salvator grinned,"Aw shes being shy, how cute" the comment earned him an elbow which had the crowd laugh

"Touchy, c'mon sis I'm sure your lovely lady friend would love it." At this Skyler's head snapped to face her brother and both Hermione and Luna knew that she was glaring at him.

"Who wants to hear the song!?" He asked the crowd, who in turn responded with a roar of cheers and began chanting for the new song. He then handed his sister the mic and backed away to allow her space.

The crowd watch as the usual guitarist soon bore a smirk as she pointed to both Beast. Both he and Ace playing in sync before PineApple And Shadow joined in and the first verse was sung.

_"In the middle of the night  
That's when you caught my eye  
I chased you round in memories  
Through the breeze and trees and you tease me"_

"But hey, the clock's turning around  
And you're still playing these games  
It's such a waste to bring me down, down, down  
Don't bring me down"

The crowd went wild at this as they heard the new material the band had. And the fact that their favorite bad girl was the one singing made it all the better for them.

_"'Cause hey girl, I wanna catch your wave  
Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you  
Hey girl, you've got an undertow  
Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you go"_

The chorus as well as the beat was catchy and Hermione could already hear many around her trying to sing along with the words. Thinking of the word as hermione listened to the lyrics she realized it was a story, a story of the short time both she and Skyler have spent together and of things they spoke of that first night they met and of yesterday._  
_  
_"When I turned sixteen  
That's when I started to dream  
I chased you round in memories  
Through the breeze and the trees and you tease me"_

"But hey, well, every princess has her knight  
And I'm still in it for the fight  
Not givin' in, I'm gonna win, win, win  
I'm gonna win"

And apparently of the Vajirian's wish to pursue her romantically.

_"'Cause hey girl, I wanna catch your wave  
Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you  
Hey girl, you've got an undertow  
Hey girl, hey girl don't wanna let you go_

"I'm never gonna let you go"

At this part Luna looped their arms together as Skyler began to seemingly walk on air above the crowd toward them. Her band mates singing in harmony as she continued her way to the pair.

_"Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave  
Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you  
Hey girl, you've got an undertow  
Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you"_

Hermione felt herself beginning to blush in knowing now that she was the lady friend Salvator had mentioned. When the musician was close enough she knelt down handing both witches a rose. Though Luna's was the usual black, Hermione's was a bright purple one. All knew it was their ticket backstage to meet the band.

_"Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave  
Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you  
Hey girl, you've got an undertow  
Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you"_

"Hey girl, hey girl don't wanna let you go  
I'll never let you go"

_"Alright"_

Soon the one Known as Angel eyes stood and began a backward trek to the stage. Her sights only on one person in the large crowd. Though she did throw out a few black roses for good measure as many dove for their backstage pass. As the band brought the song to an end.

Hermione looked to the rose in her hand noticing a small note was tied to it. Quickly she unfolded it as it read

_Meet me after the concert..please. Theres something I want to show you._

_-Skye_

"Looks to me like you've an admirer." Her blonde friend said teasingly."just make sure you both use protection this time." Hermione laughed at the joke before a realization hit her practically knocking the wind out of her.

"Hermione are you alright?"

* * *

**A/N: The Song Used In this Chapter is Catch your wave by The ClickFive**


	8. Chapter 8

**UUUPDate! haha yes i know its been quite a while for this one and though this chapter is mainly just more of a filler i think i hope you all enjoy, i know in this story things tend to move a little faster between our lovable couple but hopefully things can get rolling again **

**DianaArty89-Im glad you liked the last chapter haha yeah that little joke was a dead give away but should make things a little more interesting as the story goes on…i hope this chapter sates your need to read this story for now ;)**

**louvatta-I hope the wait wasn't too long for this chapter and I'm glad you love the story so far after all there is still much more to come **

**Alright everyone here you go the next chapter in Love Never Dies as always though**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Congratulations**

**_6 years prior..._**

_"Push girl! Push!"_

_Shiya did as the healer yelled, despite the feeling of exhaustion the Magi pushed hard one final time with a cry of determination and loud wailing was heard shortly afterward. The first cry of her new born baby._

_"You have a son…" She said gently cleaning the babe. Shiya fell back trying to catch her breath as she watched her new born son scream out into the night letting all the world know that he had come, he was here a new life added to this world. Gently the healer wrapped him in a warm blanket once clean handing him over for his mother to hold him for the first time._

_Tears fell from brown eyes as joy filled her heart of holding her son for the first time. But the salty droplets were not all of joy, some were of sadness and an aching longing for another, one who had made this possible. One who should be with her to share this moment with, alas the one her heart yearned for was far away fighting for her life no doubt. Nine months ago on the last night they spent together, she and her long time love gave in to their passions proclaiming the love that had blossomed through the years they spent together. But her lover was long gone now, Still though Shiya had hope that her love would return to her, to them…soon and the dream they had shared would be more then that as they lived it together.._

_"What would you call him?" The healer asked softly, chuckling lightly as the baby began to fuss before finding his mother's tit and began suckling. Shiya flinched from the feeling at first not quite sure what to make of it, but as her son settled as he drank her smile once again shone gently. He had a full set of black hair and the magi had no doubt in her mind that, when he grew he would be a lot like the one who sired him..he smiled in his sleep and Shiya could see the pronounce indentions of those charming dimples that had her swooning when another smiled at her, even the dimpled chin was passed to him and Shiya's smile grew even more…_

_"Thane.." She said softly,"His name is Thane.."_

Hermione groaned as she came to, finding several familiar faces looking down at her. Another thing she noticed was that she no longer was outside, as her vision finally focused she realized she was in the hospital wing.

"You alright there?" It was Sal who asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. Luna smacked his hand away before smiling at her,"You fainted." She said simply and Hermione again let loose a groan, fainting and passing out as much as she had lately just couldn't be natural for any one.

The wing door flew open as Madam Pomfrey came rushing through to find the group of gathered young adults around her patients bed.

"She's awake." Salvatore said as if he had just got caught doing something he wasn't suppose to.

"Then might I suggest you all back away from crowding I her. I'm sure Miss Granger would appreciate a breath of fresh air."

The group stepped back and Hermione sat up as someone else entered the wing. Skyler walked in looking tired as she shrugged off her jacket, she paused finding that all but the med witch were staring at her,"You're awake" she said walking to Hermione.

The brunette nodded giving a reassuring smile that she was alright. Skyler returned it as she reached for the witch's hand however before being able to hold it in her own the med-witch cleared her throat,"Well seeing as you're up perhaps I can give a quick check up yes?"

Hermione nodded and Madam Pompfrey ushered everyone out."Wait…can Luna stay? Please?" The brunette asked softly noticing the look of curiosity from Skye but waited for an answer.

"If she'll make you feel more at ease they I suppose." Hermione nodded and Luna smiled walking back over to the bed.

"Is everything alright Hermione?" The senior Gryffindor did not turn to look at her as she watched the med-witch finish ushering the others out,"I want you here with me for this.." She spoke quietly as Madam Pomfrey walked over to them.

"Well I suppose I should check your head, you did take a spell to the back of it not long ago perhaps this is the cause…" Her sentence died slowly watching the brunette lower her head as she shook it no."Is everything alright dear?"

With a deep breath the Gryffindor said,"Professor…" She paused licking her lips before continuing."I know for sure that wasn't the cause of me fainting tonight….it was something else…something that came as huge surprise to me as I hadn't realized it until…."

"Until what deary?"

Luna took her friends hand in hers giving a light squeeze and Hermione let loose a shaky breath, Luna knew what she was speaking of and she was glad in knowing the blonde understood her fear with out saying much and so continued in her words,"Well…as I'm sure you've heard around the school of a party a few months back…" The older witch nodded silently,"…shortly after that party I began getting really sick…aside from a few other things…I..no one really took notice because I was taking potions to help hide how I was feeling….but then again with all the stress I was dealing with I hadn't taken the time to actually take notice what was happening to my body…"

"Miss Granger…are you trying to tell me that.."

"I think I might be professor…..though in all honesty I thought I was just getting fat….I've noticed many of my clothes are a lot more snug on me now and some don't fit at all…even so I'm not one on my appearance but I've a little belly already..."

Madam Pomfrey blinked in surprise at the last statement and it took her a moment to refocus on her patient. Clearing her throat she asked,"May I?" Motioning toward the younger witch's abdomen.

Hermione nodded and watched as the med-witch lifted her blouse.,"Oh my…" She stated breathlessly. Madam Pomfrey then rested a hand over the rounded belly of the brunette, with the other hand she waved her wand and a soft glow of light shot from the tip, the light encased Hermione's belly beginning to pulse softly.

"Well…it appears Miss Granger..your assumptions are correct. I'd say you some where in your third month of pregnancy. Tell me have you've been feeling sick as you did before?"

"It's slowed from how it was before." Madam Pomfrey nodded,"Your first trimester is almost at an end dear another week or two and you'll be entering your second trimester, you're about 10….11 weeks along."

Brown eyes widened in surprise, had it really been that long since that night she had taken Skyler to bed? _But it was only one time?!….all it takes is one time…especially if there was no protection.._Hermione moaned if frustration as she fell back on the bed. Luna who had been patient sitting quietly by her side the whole time patted her head gently,"Madam Pomfrey I think it best you send the others away…I think Hermione here would like some time for herself.."

* * *

Skyler threw herself on the bed a sigh leaving her lips as she stared up at the ceiling. A week had past since the festival and Hermione fainting. She had yet to see the senior Gryffindor since then as she was holed up in the hospital wing. No one save for Luna was allowed to see her and the blonde would not say what was happening either. This frustrated Skye to no end as she needed to see if the witch was alright, she needed to know. She was more restless then usual and Skyler knew it was not because of her heat cycle either…in fact despite her sorely underused sex drive since that night at the party the only only thought that consumed her mind was Hermione…..things had been going good hadn't they? _Then why the hell is she isolating herself?..."_Aggh! What the hell Granger" she mumbled to herself.

Sitting up Skyler looked at the time…_what are you just sitting around for? Go and see what's going on…..I shouldn't…madam Pomfrey said that she wasn't feeling too well…it's not like you can catch what she's got anyway, quit being a chicken shit and go see how your girl is doing…she's not my girl….yet.._

With a huff the musician stood and left her room heading straight for the hospital wing. Being as it was rather late Skye hadn't run into a lot of people save for a few prefects and the head girls and boys of the Houses. She how ever did not turn right away into the next corridor as she spied a certain red head peeking around the corner.

"Whatcha doin?" She asked smoothly causing the Gryffindor witch to yelp in surprise as well as throwing a nice left hook, though instinctively Skye blocked.

"The bloody hell Vega! You can't be sneaking up on people like that." Ginny hissed but the musician merely quirked a brow at the red head questioningly.

"And to answer your question I'm waiting for a good moment to see how my friend is doing…..Hold on why are you here?"

"Same reason you are" the older girl said simply.

"You haven't spoken to her either?"

"Nope…Luna is the only one who has." Skyler glanced back to the entrance,"Speaking of the devil.." She whispered peeking around the corner,"She just left….oh and would you look at that the warden of a med-witch is leaving with her…"

Ginny moved to run down the hall but was halted by the musicians arm,"Hold on…wait for it…wait for it…go" as soon as Skyler said go both she and Ginny ran to the hospital wing doors pushing and shoving each other in so as not to get caught just in case Madam Pomfrey decided to look back towards her normal residence in the castle.

Lucky the woman had turned the corner and the two sneaks laughed quietly in triumph knowing that had they been caught they no doubtedly would have been the woman's newest patients.

"Ha that was cake." Skye said with a smirk and Ginny agreed,"Now let's see why our dear Hermione has kept us from seeing her."

"After you." Skyler mocked a bow moving her arm in a sweeping motion. The youngest Weasley strode past the secondary doors with a mind set to give her friend a good telling however once opening the door she stopped dead in her tracks.

Seeing this Skyler walked past the red head wondering why she had stopped so suddenly,"Ginny wha-"

The sound of a sharp gasp caught the Vajrian's attention and Skye whipped her head around to find Hermione in just her underwear, the moment her mind registered what her eyes were seeing everything faded out and Skyler Vega had only seconds before she fell to the ground with a loud thud. Not but a moment later Luna entered finding a surprised and scared looking Hermione, a shocked Ginny Weasley, and an unconscious Skyler…"Bugger….I would have like to have seen her face when she found out…" Is all the blonde witch said.

_Thana flew high up into the star lit sky as she carried her love to the safety of her village. The devastation wrought on Shiya's was an act of war. Considering it was their own Magister made things worse. All across the land the symbol these dark magic users bore was seen and every where they went they razed with fire and death. For a hundred years there had been peace between their people….though rocky and had come close to ending at times there was still peace. But within the last few years the Land of Achea had fallen from its grace as turmoil began to sweep across its great cities but those who suffered most were poor and the villages at the edge of the Achea's borders._

_The truce had called for an alliance of sorts…but due to greed and power many of the Lords and Ladies such as this Lord Magnus raged war not only on their own but on the neighboring countries of the land. Many of the clans were pitted against one another as they swore oaths of allegiance to help those with whom they made peace with. But the hearts of these Men and women…Magi as they were called were easily seduced by the blackness that dwelled within their own hearts…._

_But she would not think of that…no for now she would get her beloved to the safety of her clan, help the Magi heal and mate her like Thana had intended those years ago…_

"I think she's coming to.."

Was the first thing she heard before being smacked several times upside the head

"Ow! Will you stop!" Skyler rubbed her head with a groan as she sat up. She was still on the floor she realized with a smug looking Ginny an irritated Luna, Hermione, and Madam Pomfrey looking down at her.

"What are you smiling about…" She snapped at the red head as she moved to stand. The tone earned her another smack from the blonde,"Quit it Luna I get it!

"Obviously not I specifically told you that Hermione did not wish to see anyone for the time being especially you." Luna fumed smacking her friend once more on the crown of her head. Skyler scowled with a glare at her friend before sighing,"Yeah I know but how can you not expect me to come and check on her especially when you tell me that and this happens just after her and I….for spirits sake women are confusing as hell…" The musician muttered the last part to herself and Luna's eyes narrowed at her.

"Look I'm sorry really…But can you really berate me for being worried for someone I care for?"

A sigh was heard as well as Hermione's voice as she said,"She's right Luna…besides…she has every right to know about this." Luna only narrowed her eyes further and Skye knew she was in trouble with her friend. Though she wasn't exactly sure why. There were times when she hadn't listen to the blonde and she wasn't this hostile towards her and the American musician was wondering what on earth she did now, she hadn't seen Luna this irate with her since she was ten.

"Miss Vega what exactly do you remember? According to Miss Weasley you went just into as much shock as she did from what you saw walking in." The med-witch asked cutting in before the teens could go back and forth.

"I…well…uh…I was on my way to see Hermione…found Red over there trying to do the same…we snuck in..uh she stopped and stared like she'd seen a ghost…I walked in and…..GAH!" Reaction of her realization had everyone jump in surprise as as Skyler started to get a grip on the situation but was failing miserably.

"You!...and….but your stomach….I wasn't-" the American began pacing while roughly gripping her hair as if ready to pull it out,"Oh my God..ohmygodohmygodohmygod!...she's…but we're-" Ginny huffed and Luna smacked her friend upside the head once more which seemed to knock some sense into her…

"I'll take it as a yes you remember seeing that Miss Granger is with child."

Silently Skyler nodded face still in stunned silence not sure how what to do at the moment though her mood did turn into irritation when Ginny spoke smugly,"Well it looks like you really have no reason to continue your pursuit..seems like my brother lay claim to her already."

"please like that idiot knew the first thing about using that tiny twig between his legs." The black haired girl scoffed.

"Who else would it be! It bloody well can't be yours!" Ginny snapped back"

"Shut up!" Both girls huffed looking away from each at Hermione's demand. Hermione for her part was fed up with everything and everyone at the moment. Her hormones were up and down her moods swung every two minutes and her cravings were getting stronger. She had enough already to deal with and on her mind and she didn't want to sit here and listen to the two bicker and argue.

"Skye get over here." Galaxy eyes widened just a little in surprise and she practically flew when the witch growled out,"Now." Awkwardly Skye stood by the side of the bed not sure what else Hermione wanted her to do but that was solved quickly,"Sit." And she sat at the edge of the bed doing well to keep her distance and silence. The fact that she was so compliant had Luna chuckle lightly to herself.

Hermione then turned her gaze to Ginny,"As for you…you can wipe that smug look off your face." The grin the red head had faded turning into a scowl,"And don't give me that look. The fact that you would even think this child is Ronald's..." Hermione didn't even finish that statement she just moved on to what else she wanted to say,"I have never nor will I ever sleep with Him. The only person I've ever been intimate with is Skyler."

"You're the father?" Madam Pomfrey questioned with surprise of her own.

"That's insane Hermione!? Then how in spirits name did you become pregnant?! It takes male and female to naturally have one! Forget that we live in a magical society that allows same sex couples the ability to have children of their own…I'm pretty sure neither of you would carry one of those potions around….unless you drugged her!" The younger Gryffindor accused. Skyler only sucked on her tooth giving a look that said 'you're crazy'.

"Look Red, come up with all the theories you want but the truth of the matter is that night of the party I was drunk….she was drunk, we went up stares because we both in a drunk stupor wanted more then just dancing and went at it like animals in heat." The last comment earned her another smack this time by a furiously blushing Hermione.

"That still doesn't explain how she is pregnant!"

"Because I have a fucking dick!" Skye finished in an angry huff crossing her arms. Madam Pomfrey blinked in surprise as did Ginny before the elder witch cleared her throat."It would seem…ahem…that the four of you have some communication to do. Hermione dear please try not to stress yourself out…it's isn't good for the baby." The older witch then turned to the Ravenclaw standing next to her giving a look that said make sure if it before walking to her office muttering how she needed a vacation and how she was way too old for these kinds of things.

The four left were stuck in silence fore a good minute or two before Ginny finally found her voice."What!? That's up-surd! You can't have…you're a girl!"

Before Skyler could retort Hermione spoke first,"Enough! Ginny I'm touched that you're concerned for me really I am. You've always been a good friend but really this is a discussion I need to have with Skyler…alone."

At this the younger Gryffindor whipped around to face her friend,"You can't be serious?! You want me to leave?"

"Yes. This doesn't concern you. It's a matter between Skyler and my self."

"A matter only Luna has been made privy to. Which has me wondering why tell her first instead of me!?" Hermione sighed in agitated exasperation,"Ginny will you please leave…"

"No not until you tell me why she has the right to-"

"Because she's been more of a friend to me then you have!" Hermione snapped,"Especially more so within the last few months…..just please…this is important I will talk to you about it when I'm ready."

Honey colored eyes blinked in surprise as the younger Gryffindor felt herself lead out of the hospital wing. It wasn't until she found herself sitting and staring out into the night did she snap to her senses. Snapping her head to her side she found Luna humming quietly to herself and narrowed her eyes at the blonde,"You took my best friend from me."

"I did no such thing." The blonde said calmly,"All you've done is push her away. And it's what you'll continue to do if you keep acting like your brother."

"I'm nothing like my brother.." Ginny said through clenched teeth.

"You're practically his twin right now." The Gryffindor opened her mouth to reply but a hand signaling for her to stay quiet made her pause as the Ravenclaw spoke again,"Before you decide to scream and yell this is somehow all my fault, listen. Hermione's had to deal with prejudices and ignorance since year one. For years with people telling her that she's had to do this, that she can't be anymore then that….with as many a time almost everybody has turned on not only her but Harry as well I'm surprised she still stuck by when you were all in need of a friend. But then again it's not so surprising because Hermione isn't the type to leave someone helpless when in need. Hermione's had to deal with the narrow mindedness of everyone and for years she's followed the path everyone's expectations have set for her."

"And everything was fine-"

"I said Listen! Everything was not fine! And I don't think it ever was. Hermione was falling apart from the inside she wasn't happy. Especially not with your brother…she was miserable but she put on a happy face for everyone. And before you say it she didn't tell you because you had your head so far up your arse you were blinded to even see how bad she was feeling. Just because everything fell into place for you and Harry doesn't mean it did for her or everyone else. And if you were the friend you claimed to be then you would have seen the signs…" Luna sighed trying to calm herself from her rant before taking a step back,"Hermione's had to deal with all this crap for years and the moment she decided to take a step in her own direction , you…her best friends give her shite for it. Whatever becomes of Skyler of and Hermione is their business you've no right to judge her for it. She's a big girl and can make her own decisions….if you want to be apart of her life then I suggest you start acting like the friend you once were to her." With that the Ravenclaw left a stunned but pondering red head as she made her way back to her other friends.

~x~

The two watched as Luna pulled the Weasley girl out of the hospital wing. Hermione sighed tired and agitated turning to the older girl at her side who spoke softly,"We don't have to talk about this now….we can talk when you're rested."

Shaking her head the witch answered,"You're here now, Skyler I'm pregnant and I'm completely going out of my mind because this wasn't planned, I've yet to finish my repeat seventh year and I don't know how my parents are going to take being grandparents so soon…I'm scared because I don't know what's going to happen nor how to deal with this. I don't even know if you want this child or not." Hermione felt the warmth of salty liquid fall from her eyes as she tried her best to hold back the tears. She really had no idea how to deal with this, having a baby changed everything. She didn't want to tether Skyler to her because of this, the musician was famed enough and traveled touring the world. What life would it be fore her to stay in one place caring for a child she had neither had planned in the first place….the thought of Skyler leaving because she didn't want to deal with this made her cry harder but Hermione hiccuped a bit when feeling a single finger lift her chin. She was met with that gaze, the one that haunted her for as long as she could remember. Staring into those practically glowing orbs Hermione could see an array of emotions ranging from fear to happiness, regret to determination. They seemed to be searching for something as they watch her own brown pools and the roughness of Skye's voice made her skin tingle in ways she hadn't expected it to. She watched as that strong jaw clenched momentarily before the older girl spoke in that same rough tone,"Hermione…"

Skye paused moving her hand to cup the witch's face,"I…I'm scared too…having a baby is the last thing I wanted….especially right now.." At this the brunette tried to turn her face but the Vajirian would not allow it,"but….that's not saying that I don't want the baby." At this brown eyes widened in surprise and the older girl smiled softly,"This is unexpected…I know it is but I'm willing to be all I can for this baby…and for you..if you'll have me…..all I've done is screw up your life Hermione…"

"Skye-"

"You said so yourself….ever since you met me your life has been spiraling out of control….I want to fix what I've done however that may be…I sure as hell am not about to let you think I'm going to leave you because of this….but whatever you decide to do I will stick by you no matter what...I'm not running from this Hermione."

"But a baby changes everything." The brunette said in a cracked voice.

"I know…and to be perfectly honest I'm scared shitless…but that doesn't mean Im not willing to try….I do however would like to know what you want to do?"

Hermione swallowed hard,"I'm keeping the baby…obviously…but I don't know if I'm ready to take on this responsibility…I don't know if I can…"

Skyler scooted just a little closer to the witch bringing her other arm to wrap around her waist,"you won't be alone in this…I promise…I promise to be there for you….and our baby every step of the way."

The smile slowly spreading on her lips could not be helped as Hermione liked hearing the way the older girl said 'our baby'. Her tears slowed to a stop and the witch sighed to calm herself,"I have to tell my parents." She said softly,"I have to tell them first before I tell anybody else…"

The musician nodded silently as her gaze drifted downward, licking her lips Skye asked,"c-can I…"

Hermione looked at her quizzically as Skyler stuttered to ask her question until she found those Galaxy eyes drift to her growing belly. Taking the hand at her cheek Hermione lifted her shirt and lay Skyler's hand on her rounded belly and smiled brightly when Skyler's face became one of awe and pure adoration in that moment.

"…you're carrying my baby?.." The question rhetorical, and asked a little breathless. The brunette nodded and Skyler grinned shifting to lean in and kissed the rounded belly of her intended mate. An electric wave of warmth spread from the simple gesture and Hermione gasped from the sensation. She felt her heart soar with an indescribable warmth and she sighed feeling Skyler brush her nose against her baby bump.

The sound of a clearing throat caught their attention Skyler jumped back in realization that maybe she got a little too touchy with the witch."Gah!" She fell from the bed and Hermione giggled wiping her face.

"Well I see you too are on better terms. Should I leave you to yourselves?"

"Actually…Luna will you stay with her until I come back?"

"You're leaving?" Hermione asked.

"Just for a few minutes." Skyler answered taking the brunette's hands in hers,"There are a few arrangements I want to make..but I will be back I promise….I'm not going anywhere." For a brief moment both girls stared at the other only they saw the other in a glance of what felt like a different time…a different life. Hermione nodded squeezing the Vajrian's hand before letting go. Skye turned looking to Luna who gave a questioning look of her own, the black haired girl only smiled before taking her leave, though Luna did give her another look that told she wasn't off the hook yet for not listening to the blonde witch...

Skyler did her best to keep her emotions in check she was excited and scared at once but she was happier then she'd ever been in years. She'd dreamed of having a family one day after finding her mate…but after searching for so long she sort of began to give up hope…especially with the way her mother was about the girls she bedded or the few she had been committed to..a sudden fear gripped her then realizing that she would have to tell her mother…or because if she didn't the woman would find out like she always does…and what she would do to the witch now carrying her grandchild. Skyler knew her mother became…very controlling when it came to her choosing a mate…_but Hermione's different…I know she is…_

As she came closer to her destination Skyler pushed back those thoughts of her mother and the consequences she would no doubt push for. Instead Skyler walked straight into the small common room that was used for a hing out spot for her and the band with her head held high and said very clearly,"I'm not going back."

At her declaration everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her."Haha what?" Sal the first to reply said finishing packing his bag.

"I'm not going back. I'm going to travel for a bit on my own, the tour is over and the alliance signed."

"This isn't because of that girl is it." Kai said seriously almost like he was irritated by the very thought.

"It's because of her I need time to myself!" Skye snapped. Although she wanted to yell at him and say it was none of his god damn business but that would have only caused suspicion on her personal guards part. She wasn't stupid, Skyler knew he reported back to her mother as any dutiful warrior would. He gave her the names of all the girls she took to bed and if she tended to linger too long like she has with Hermione…well then her mother tended to get involved in the matter personally, and the young Terían did not want that.

At her remark no one said anything else save for giving questioning glances as to why she became so snappy. Skyler ignored this and walked to their cousin who was lounging on the couch not paying much mind to the older Vajrian.

"We need to talk." She whispered quietly

~x~

_Months had passed since the burning of the small village of Amu. Coming to learn that the Circle of Magi had broken as some had grown corrupt seizing power for themselves, others were either killed or went into hiding. The cities of Magi had built became flooded and those vying for power preyed on the weak. Any and all who did not swear their allegiance to one lord or another were killed swiftly and without a care. The Vajrian clans began to ease away from the cities of the Magi letting them fight their own war. This was amongst them….but even amongst this time of turmoil there was some happiness found….some light in the dark per say…._

_"Hah!...Thanaa" Shiya moaned her lovers name feeling her go deeper with each thrust. Thana groaned from feeling her loves nails rake down her back as she pushed them closer to the edge until finally they tumbled over into bliss. The magi groaned from feeling her warriors hot seed fill her as she clutched at a muscled back. Their bodies trembled with their release as they took a moment to catch their breaths._

_The warrior lifted on her hands and smiled down at her magi. Shiya was still panting to catch her breath, skin flush and sweaty from their love making. Luminous orbs trailed down the beautiful body of fair skin stopping at the rounded belly of her mate. A smile spread on Thana's lips as she slid down Shiya's body to pepper kisses over their still growing offspring._

_Shiya hummed at the feeling of her loves lips on her swollen belly. It had taken some time to rekindle what they had but Thana was determine and stubborn and hadn't stopped until she relented to her feelings once more. At times Shiya would find herself wondering if she would wake from this state of happiness that could only be surmounted as a dream of her heart. Despite the chaos spreading across the land, being here with her love made her feel the happiest she has in years….but the memories of another years prior before her beloveds return…a tiny face with a familiar smile and ebony black hair as dark as night…..his laughter echoed in her ears and Shiya found herself shedding tears at the child her love never knew._

_Sensing the change in the brunette's mood Thana looked up to find those brown eyes filled with tears and she slowly moved up to kiss the salty droplets away."why the the tears My love.." She asked softly._

_"Because…I've done something horrible. And the guilt of what I've buried in my heart is ripping it to pieces.."_

_"What could you have done to have your heart ache like this Shiya?"_

_Shiya shook her head turning her face as she could not look into those intense eyes. The memory of a little one with their likeness flashed in her eyes causing her to weep in sorrow for the child she lost. But her lover would not have her look away and Thana guided her brown eye gaze back to her._

_"Tell me Shiya….tell me what you keep buried..you've told me so little of the years we spent separated…I want nothing more then to make true our dream..."_

Hermione hummed while finishing munching on a chocolate frog, it had a been a few days since her reveal of her pregnancy to Skye. Two days later the band of SilverWings departed off to a new location much to the disappointment of their many fans. How ever one particular band member had discretely stayed behind…though she found it a bit odd that Skyler had told them it was due to personal issues and needed time alone to sort herself out.

Hermione now found herself heading toward the Black Lake after finding a note to meet there on the window sill. For the most part she was able to keep her pregnant belly hidden because of her uniform. The only ones who knew what was hidden under it were Luna, Ginny, and Skyler. Skyler had decided it was best to stay hidden to keep word from reaching her band mates that she was still here at Hogwarts (why that was she wasn't sure). Luna would treat her as she always had though her smile seemed a bit brighter after the news with the baby. Ginny seemed to avoid her, though Hermione could tell she was conflicted on what to do. Usually when they would run I to the other in the hall the red head would would share the pleasantries of hello/goodbye at once and leave or would just turn the other way before they came across each other.

The senior Gryffindor knew she hurt her friend by what she had said, but it was the truth. After the war she had changed and the youngest Weasley wasn't the friend she thought her to be. As the sight of the lake came into view the brunette smiled wondering what it was Skyler wanted.

Her silent question answered by the sound of a flute. Passing the tree line and the brush Hermione caught sight of the Vajirian siting on a blanket facing the lake while playing her instrument. The tune she played ended as a sigh escaped the older girls lips before she leaned back on her hands.

"I didn't know you play the flute?." The witch asked curiously. A chuckled was heard as was her reply,"There's a lot you don't know about me. But yeah it's one of my hidden perks I guess." Hermione chuckled smiling as the Vajirian stood to face her. Skyler smiled brightly taking her hands and leading them to the blanket.

"So" the witch started as she leaned back on her hands,"What is it you've planned for us this evening."

"Just a quite moment to ourselves…" Skye smiled,"I'm sure you could a quite moment…usually when I feel stressed out or need some time to think I come outside around this time and watch the sunset…but mostly I like looking at the stars."

"How philosophical of you." The witch teased as her eyes drifted to the orange and pink sky.

"You're worried about your friend Ginny.." The other girl said softly as she rested her arms and chin atop her knees.

"I am. She wasn't always as you see her. Well that's an understatement, she's always had a temper but she wasn't…." The brunette sighed as she completely lay back fixing to get comfortable.

"Hey it's alright…I understand I guess. You went through a lot with her….with all your friends. I know you miss them…despite being angry at them….even the ginger I think.." Hermione chuckled at the term…ever since Ron had put his hands on her forcefully the way he did Skyler hadn't called him by his name ever since then.

"He kind of grows on you….if you spend enough time with him."

The older girl scoffed at this,"Not after what I've seen…." She sighed turning to look at the witch laying next to her."He's a coward….disregard the fact he helped you and Harry in the war….no no wait don't disregard that, he ran…you said so yourself"

"Under the influence of a horcrux."

"That's still no excuse. You and Harry were under its influence just as much as him but it was your friendship that kept you both going as well as your faith and hope….he ran because things got tough…even though that's when his supposed love for you was shown. Had it been as real to him as it was to you….that thought alone should have had him fight harder to end that war. I know had I been there I would would have done whatever it took to keep both you and Harry safe even if it meant doing what your professor Snape had."

Brown eyes turned their gaze from the darkening sky as she sat up."Really? Even if it meant giving up the chance to be with me?"

Galaxy eyes never faltered as the Vajrian spoke,"Yes….yes I would. Because the end game would be that you were safe and would find happiness again…even if that was no longer with me."

Hermione swallowed hard hearing the seriousness in the musicians voice but asked,"And after would you leave me to my newfound happiness?"

"If that is what up you wanted…but I know myself well enough to know I wouldn't be able to stay away for long…besides when I want something..I tend to get it" Skye finished with a playful tone wiggling her eyebrows.

Hermione laughed lightly playfully smacking the American musican."Why do you do that?" She asked softly once her laughed died.

"Do what?"

"Hide yourself?"

"What do you mean?" The older girl questioned though she turned her gaze so as not to look into that warm gaze of liquid brown. Hermione saw this but merely studied the older girl as the light of the crescent moon shone down on all within its sight. It's gleamed reflected of the water of the lake creating a glowing affect. And she could see it reflect int those eyes that had become almost glowing adularescently. The sight made her breath hitch and almost made her lose her train of thought…almost.

"You open up just a little….but then you cover it up by being silly once you realize you have."

"I do that?"

"Skye I'm serious…" The brunette said lightly smacking the black haired girl. Skyler chuckled but only hummed in reply but turned when feeling the witch grasp her hand,"Why do you hide who you are even from your closest friends? But when you're with me you give me a glimpse of Skyler…"

"You're different from everyone else.."

"How so?"

Hermione watched as Skyler took a moment but instead of speaking right a way she turned her head and smiled,"It's..nothing really..your just different that's all."

"Different how?" When all she was met with was the shake of the head Hermione sat up (After a slight struggle) and firmly took that dimple chin in her grasp, forcing the older girl to look at her,"Tell me…please.."

Skye licked her lips trying her best to avoid that gaze the witch held. Hermione saw this and saw her answer..she did not push for words again but instead smiled gently,"you're a big softy.." She spoke in a teasing tone and Skyler couldn't help but roll her eyes and grinned

"I was thinking more along the lines of a beast.."

it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes,"Oh really.."

"Mmhmm..at least that's what I remember you saying…" Skye's voice deepened as she moved closer to the witch. Hermione gasped as she was forced to lay back down with Skyler moving to hover above her,"that night….when we…" She finished with a smirk.

Hermione's face had become a blushing mess as she turned to look away. She could remember bits and pieces of what happened now and the images made her blush even harder as she had never really imagined herself being so bold…Especially for her first time with anybody…

"Must you be so…forward.." She said clearing her throat.

Skyler chuckled tucking a few brown curls behind the witch's ear,"I'm only teasing…..but…I do want you to know that I am sorry for what's happened. If I hadn't persuaded you to stay that night at the party.."

Hermione's heart began pound from that look and the closeness of their bodies. Her breath hitched again when the older girl leaned down apparently licking the corner of her mouth was much more tantalizing then actually kissing her. The Vajirian smirked,"You had chocolate…"

Hermione huffed pushing the older girl away as she laughed, the witch's face a deep red. Seeing the blush Skye stopped laughing and smiled,"sorry….i tend to tease." The brunette only grumbled which made her chuckle.

"Hermione..."she said softly and the one called turned to face the older girl,"I know this a little backwards..especially with everything that's going on...but..will you..go out with me this Saturday?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" A nod was her answer and Hermione smiled,"oh I don't know…I don't think my…baby's daddy would like it very much." She said playfully.

Skye grinned,"Really and who is this baby daddy you speak of."

"A beast of a musician..._she_..doesn't do well with others going after what her heart desires..at least that's what she's told me.."

"Mm sounds like the possessive type….besides its just one date..your so called baby daddy doesn't have to know." The two laughed light before Hermione took a moment to make her decision, was it wrong of her to want this especially so soon after breaking up with Ron? But it had been months and the boy was not as she had known him to be. She didn't feel like she did with Ron….with Skye she felt herself become….alive…with every look..every small touch…she never felt that with the red head….but she was also carrying the musicians child as well…but her attraction for the angel eyed girl was there before that…brown eyes trailed the face just a breath away from hers…even after hurting the older girl as she did Skye was still pursuing her for the chance to redo things and make them right between them.

Skye was patient and willing to go at her pace no matter how slow it was…and she was very respectful of her wishes and despite the banter….Hermione never heard a word of condensation of her beliefs, perks or opinions. In the months they'd come to know each other the initial attraction has built to something much more then that..Hermione git to see Skye…not Angel Eyes or the Terían as Kai and her cousin and brother would acknowledge her as…but Skyler Vega..even if it was just small glimpses at a time.

"Ok…but I expect dinner and foot rub afterwards." She answered with a giggle. Her time with Ron had come and passed, all it was, was a stepping stone to something better…whether that something was with Skyler or not she would take the chance to see where this went

Skyler laughed happily..she would not mess this up…Hermione really was different from the girls she'd been with but she was willing to do what she had to..to become a worthy mate. Not even her mother would stop her from claiming the witch that already lay claim to her heart.

* * *

**hope you all like this little filler but i hope to get things going in the next chapter until then hehe ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**UPDATE! Hello everyone! Im terribly sorry for the lack of updates within the recent months truly I am, Life just sort of took control and decided to kick my ass. Now let me just say it really feels good to be writing again well...much more then i had in recent months. In my last update i told you all about my grandmothers condition, and well her declination is slow she's become much less mobile then she had been, its become harder for her to walk and move around and Ive spent many late nights watching over her because of her tendency to want to get out of bed in the middle of the night. In the middle of working, and helping my grandma i somehow managed to get enter into a fandom of a show I hadn't watched in a while. I don't know if any of you watched, or heard of a show called The100 but let me just say…after catching up to the current season..well it fucked me up quite a bit. I wont go into details of what happened, because it was quite triggering for a lot of people as I've come to find out…and I can honestly say that I'm still heartbroken over what happened. (I'd like to take this moment to give a shout out to any who are part of the Kru and to any who are still broken over whats happened and been done _Ste yu Kru, Our gonplei ste nou oden_)**

**Honestly everyone all i can say is that with grandma and the broken heartedness i felt from watching the100 the will to write was just…I just couldn't do it. When i found the time to write especially after what happened in the show maybe a few words at a time or nothing at all, because where we are in The Martyr..well certain characters are hurting…and i feel for the characters all of them. i feel for the characters on the show, those hurt by what happened, and when i had those moments to just look at my grandma and take in this wonderful woman, my mind went all cynical because i had that little voice in the back of my head telling me..one day she's not even going to remember who I am…one day she's going to be where grandpa was last year..one day I'****m going to wake up and not find her there, getting to spend another day with each other and letting her know everything is ok because now its my turn to take care of her…. i know depressing, and with it having been a year since the deaths of my Grandpa, Uncle, and cousins all around the same time with everything else and a few other things going on in my life...didn't help me either…I was literally in an emotional hole and i had felt like a robot just going through the motions with each new day because i was afraid to feel…i didn't want to hurt anymore. Now i know some of you reached out to me and let me know you're there if i ever needed someone to talk to and i am grateful for you reaching out to me, but knowing myself i just closed off. **

**This is going to sound absolutely cheesy but no joke what got me out of my hole was after knocking myself silly (I ran into my closet door…i know not my finest moment) a song from my phone came on that i forgot i had started playing and the lyrics spoke to me more in that moment and i broke down while in the middle of my dizzy emotional break down my dog found me in and i started laughing while crying i realized everything was going to be ok despite what was happening and what i knew would happen, that i couldnt stay down and the only way to get through was to move forward. and then i started laughing even harder at the irony because in that moment i understood the meaning of a martyr or well at least one definition of the word. strange how things work isn't it? Anyways i just needed to get that off my chest, after several attempts to get back in the groove of things I now have updates for you lovely readers, now i don't know if they're up to par with the story(s) but I'll let you all decide on that.**

**I know i usually give individual responses to your reviews but i'm a bit excited to post after as well as it being super late and i need to get in at least 3 hours of sleep to take on the day but i want you all to know that i do enjoy what you all have to say it puts a smile on my face and lets me know im doing a good job with things, truly your words make me happy. Your constructive criticism is appreciated as well, it helps me grow as a writer so don't be afraid to tell me where you think i could have done better.****Please excuse any and all mistakes, typos, word changes, autocorrections etc. i literally just skimmed through everything. Ok you've all waited enough seriously but as always everyone please,**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Meet The Parents (Part I)**

* * *

**_6 years prior…_**

_Karí, Shiya, and Thana had spent the entirety of the day together and wished to spend a little more time before one of their trio would be gone, and if the creator willed it they would see her safe return within a years time. It was four days before Thana's sixteenth birthday but they would not be able to celebrate as they had in the past. Tonight was Thana's last night here and would be off tomorrow morning to finish her training else where for an entire year. They had done all they could together in the weeks and days before tonight…_

_However as their last day drew to its close Karí clung tightly to her friend as she had to be the first to bid goodnight. Her parents had wanted her back before the sun set, it was already beginning to sink below the horizon."You come back to us Thana, if not I'lll summon your spirit myself just to give you an earful." _

_The girls laughed mostly though because Karí was crazy enough to do just that."you'd do that anyway…regardless my condition."_

_"True enough. I'll see you again my friend" the strawberry blonde smiled tightening her hold one last time before pulling away doing her best to keep the liquid now threatening to fall from her eyes from falling. She knew very well that this could be the last time she saw her friend and she wants to remember her just as she is now, the boyish girl who aimed to become one of the fiercest warriors known._

_Thana only smiled and nodded, watching quietly as her friend began to walk back home to her village, giving one last glance before finally leaving her sights. It was then the young Vajirian turned to the one left beside her, those brown pools she'd come to adore and love so much filled with unshed tears…"Shiya…" She whispered and the older girl flung her arms around the winged girl holding her tightly never wanting to let go…_

_"Must you leave a year before it is actually time…" The brunette asked quietly between hiccuped sobs,"Must you train so far away from here….from me?"_

_"It is our way.." The dark haired girl answered softly.._

_"Is it your way to die….before you've even lived? You've yet to make it to adult age…not even 21 winters…"_

_"I am an adult to my people Shiya, I am to be sixteen I must ready for what is to come for my 17th winter, but if I were to die during my Ascension it would be a great honor as would be for any of my kind. It would mean the Quador wished for me to come home then to be here."_

_Shiya pulled back swallowing hard,"Is that what you wish? to leave to Eden?"_

_"My Eden is here in my arms…" Thana said gently wrapping an arm around the magi's slim waist, her other hand tangled in brown locks,"I do not wish to go and be away from here…from you but I must pass my trials and my harrowing….I will return to you my love…"_

_"How can you be so sure of it though? You've told me of those who….I can't lose you too…not like…not like my mother…"_

_"Have I ever not returned to you? Even when you were angry with me I came to you…even when you spurned me…I still came back to you.."_

_"I did no such thing" the magi chided,"I just couldn't believe you'd taken a tavern maid-" her words cut from the press of lips from her secret love._

_"You had been pining over that boy and I thought I had no chance but friendship with you. I was drunk Shiya how long will you hold that over me?" Thana asked once the kiss broke."I do not want to part with us arguing over something that is passed. I wish to make tonight count-"_

_Shiya leaned her head down and kissed her love hard pulling her flush,"Then show me….please show me how you love me so"…_

**_1 year later…(5 years prior)…_**

_Thana's heart beat wildly in her chest as the sinking feeling in her gut wrenched her insides unbearably..she'd passed her trials, her Harrowing, she had lived through the transition to adulthood living through her Ascension, and now donned the beads on her warriors lock. Her weapons and armor newly forged by her own hands as she stood proud amongst her people a new born warrior. However the pride she felt turned into fear and guilt as the promise she made would not be so soon kept as she would have liked._

_Today she stood amongst her people ready to fight as she donned her armor her blade and her war paint. It seemed that the magi had broken the treaty and now the fragile peace between her kind and those of the Magi was no more she was to be sent at the front lines where the bloodiest of battles were taking place between their peoples…she gripped at the small object in her hand….what would this mean for herself and her intended mate? On their last night Shiya made her mark and Thana wore it proudly so that all may see that she had someone waiting for her…someone waiting to return to and finish the bond…..but no one knew it to be of the kind they were now at war with…her heart clenched because she had a duty to her people and she could not deny what they were asking of her now. She had to prove her worth….it was the only way she'd be able to return safely to her love…the new warrior gripped the small hidden object in her hand….she made a promise though…one years time….no she made a promise to return to her beloved no matter what, no matter how long that took…she would do what she could to prove her worth so that when the time came Shiya hadn't to worry for herself. Thana vowed right then in that moment she would become a worthy mate to her magi and despite this war she would mate and wed the brunette just as she promised…She just hoped Shiya could and would forgive her late return and that she didn't lose hope in the dream they spoke of especially that night they gave each other their bodies…_

**_5 years later…._**

_Her wings beat hard and fast as she raced back to the place she had called home for sixteen years the place her chosen had awaited her…at least that is what she hoped…she and those sent to battle returned home from the fight in order to find a mate…they had all proven themselves fierce beyond compare….and the elders wished to preserve their lines…they were to return home. For six long years Thana killed and slaughter her enemies in the hopes that for each strike she made, each life, she took brought her that much closer to her beloved. The last six years were grueling to say the least and she was more then happy to just be home above the familiar land she had grown up in. She descended until just flying above the canopy letting her hand graze the the new spring leaves. She smiled brightly and laughed along side her brothers in arms, they were all happy to be home…._

_Though their homecoming seemed to take an unsuspecting surprise as the sound of screams were heard and Thana turned to look at her companions…all wondering if they heard right,"Smoke." Tam the youngest of their group pointed off into the distant and Thana's eyes widened in fear, that was Shiya and Karí's village there was no other place that could be burned like that at least not where her clan resided but still. Her dark wings beat faster and she could hear the calls of her unit but ignored them until hearing as well as smelling several scents that did not belong to the forest, she could practically taste the black magic on her tongue and she stopped in the air, her group just catching up.._

_"Do you-" her question cut from hearing the screams of 'no's' and 'please stop's'. The group of Vajiri looked to each other and nodded this village had been razed by one of the The dark magi growing in power. Thana gave the order and her group split in half she had thirteen in her, unit including herself and they split into two groups moving silently along the trees their wings tucked as they hopped from branch to branch._

_Tam was with her and the first to move in on the Shades and Thana followed. They all sneered in disgust at the Shades who tried to have their way with the young female magi. A young woman with strawberry blonde hair and as Thana looked her over she realized who this was, "Karí.." She said softly and the other woman turned with wide eyes as she too realized who she was. _

_However before they could say a word they heard a cry of pain and Thana was quick to run in the direction it came from. Seeing red the moment she saw who the Shades tried to take advantage of now. Pulling the dagger at her hip and with precision threw it at her target as she ran, wings spreading and she glided above the ground taking the other man and tossed him hard against the trees. She bared her teeth with a vicious snarl and promptly began making him hurt…_

_Her oldest and trusted friend who was with her since day one of their departure, pulled her back,"Thana….you'll kill him before we can get anything out of him…"_

_"I'll do more then kill him for trying to force himself upon my Chosen Tatuk." She growled out._

_"Be still Thana we need him alive…" With a huff the warrior pulled from her friends grasp and gave orders to the others that told to search for anymore survivors and to check the village near by."Tatuk check the perimeter…I'll talk to them…"_

_"Patience my friend…you've been gone a long time…" She nodded and turned to the two magi…_

_"You know…..for being a Magi you really are hopeless sometimes." Karí said with a huff._

_"I would have to agree with that very much so."…._

**_Several months later…_**

_"Hah!...Thanaa" Shiya moaned her lovers name feeling her go deeper with each thrust. Thana groaned from feeling her loves nails rake down her back as she pushed them closer to the edge until finally they tumbled over into bliss. The magi groaned from feeling her warriors hot seed fill her as she clutched at a muscled back. Their bodies trembled with their release as they took a moment to catch their breaths._

_The warrior lifted on her hands and smiled down at her magi. Shiya was still panting to catch her breath, skin flush and sweaty from their love making. Luminous orbs trailed down the beautiful body of fair skin stopping at the rounded belly of her mate. A smile spread on Thana's lips as she slid down Shiya's body to pepper kisses over their still growing offspring._

_Shiya hummed at the feeling of her loves lips on her swollen belly. It had taken some time to rekindle what they had but Thana was determine and stubborn and hadn't stopped until the Magi relented to her feelings once more. But the Vajirian was patient and bid her time until asking the magi to be hers forever. She asked Shiya to not only be her mate but her wife as well….a month after doing so their ceremony took place a little after Tam's to Karí and Tatuk to Lito the the new healer. Thana had taken Shiya away to a place hidden deep within the forest it was there they spent their honeymoon and it was there their little nōdâ was conceived. Thana wanted to make up for the years she'd missed out with Shiya and was doing so thoroughly especially when making love to her wife…she couldn't be happier then when Shiya was in her arms….however.._

_Sensing a change in the brunette's mood Thana looked up to find those brown eyes filled with tears and she slowly moved up to kiss the salty droplets away."why the the tears My love.." She asked softly._

_"Because…I've done something horrible. And the guilt of what I've buried in my heart is ripping it to pieces.."_

_"What could you have done to have your heart ache like this Shiya?"_

_Shiya shook her head turning her face as she could not look into those intense eyes. But the warrior would not have it and so Thana guided her brown eye gaze back to her._

_"Tell me Shiya….tell me what you keep buried..you've told me so little of the years we spent separated…I want nothing more then to make true our dream..."_

_"Would you still love me after I tell you?"_

_"I would love you far longer then forever…in this life and the ones yet to come of us…I would love you still no matter what."_

_Thana waited patiently and for several long moments everything was silent as she let her mate gather herself. Thana's gaze never faltered even when Shiya moved their hands to rest at the swell of her belly."then let me tell of the son you never knew…"_

_"What…" _

"Hermione you seem rather chipper today? Things going well with you and.." Luna's voice trailed off when a particular group of students passed by them. The blonde gave a look of warning as they had stopped walking no doubt to listen in on their conversation.

Hermione saw this and gave a look of her own, sighing exasperated that Ron had somehow convinced half the school that she was 'the bad guy' in this whole thing."Actually we are doing quite well." The older witch answered her friend's question with a bright smile. It had been about a month since Hermione's first date with Skyler and really she couldn't remember a time when she smiled more often then not. That is to say they hadn't gotten into a row here or there but they were able to do something she hadn't been able to with Ron…they were able to communicate and talk….where as with the Weasley boy she would have to bide her time and wait for him to take his head out of his sorry arse.

Their first kiss (at least their sober first kiss) had been on their second date…Skye had taken her out to see a muggle movie any one of her choice before they went out to eat and went for a small walk in a park not far from where they'd eaten. It had been on their flight back Skye had opted to bring her to the cottage as she hadn't wanted her to tire herself even more. And somewhere along the way in the air their lips met and she couldn't have stopped smiling when it ended not even when settled in bed…it grew when she lay protected in the musicians arms that night.

"I can see from that smile it must be true." Luna smiled brightly glad her friend was happy.

"Oh yes….in fact I've asked professor McGonagall if it was alright for me to stay else where instead of here in the castle."

"Are those girls still giving you trouble?" Luna asked with a scowl, she had been with Hermione since this whole thing began and had become very protective of her friend, especially when coming to learn that a particular group of sixth year girls that became avid Ron followers gave Gryffindor's heroic princess and head girl trouble for having broken up one of the 'golden couples of the age'.

"No Luna they actually haven't been up to their usually antics too busy fawning over Ronald and fighting each other at the moment for his affections."

"Ah yes so I've heard. Neville told me its another one of his ploys on trying to get you back or soothing along those lines." The blonde chuckled.

"Oh I know he's trying to make me jealous…but it won't work. I've someone who's more then ready to show me how much they care."

"Oh really? Isn't that how you both got into this mess in the first place." Luna smirked and giggled when the older witch swatted her away playfully.

"Quiet you…we haven't…not since…"

"But…." Luna singed songed

"But….I want to…" Hermione finished quietly with a blush. When her friend said nothing she looked up only to find an amused look on the blondes face,"What are you smiling about?"

Shaking her head Luna replied,"Nothing just wondering if it's just the hormones talking or if it's what _you _really want….I'm sorry what was that?" She teased when the older witch mumbled her answer."Hermione…" She again said in a sing song voice.

"Oh stop it I said both.." The brunette huffed and she could not help but to giggle afterwards with her friend…after all it was all in good fun and Luna was only trying to keep the mood light.

~x~

Aaron walked the familiar paths of the place she'd called home for as long as she could remember. A cool breeze brushed her skin as it blew and she smiled at the smell of natural clean air and the scent of earth that surrounded her. Her moment of peace broke however at the sound of Kai's voice. And Aaron closed her eyes again focusing on his voice

"My lady."

"Kai. It's good to see you home again."

It was her Tia's voice who answered and Aaron had a sinking feeling, she knew of Kai's suspicions and if he brought them to light then her aunt would no doubt investigate herself…just as she always had. With a calming breathe the dark haired brunette turned and walked in the direction of her family and friend,"Tia."

She called out and the woman's attention automatically fell to her..she dismissed Kai stating she wanted to spend some alone time with her favorite aunt. The young warrior gave her a look and Aaron knew she would have to watch him more closely or at the very least send him off to keep him from saying anything about Skyler and Hermione..she just hoped she could stall the inevitable for as long as possible…..

~x~

Skyler smiled as she banked left turning with a flock of birds that dared to the climb the sky with her. The sky always seemed grey and dreary from the ground but once passing the wall of clouds it was the bright blue with the sun warming any and all not passed the clouds. She loved flying..loved the wind brushing beneath her wings…as much as she loved it though it still didn't compare to the feel of having a certain witch in her arms.

Things were going well between them and Skye was wondering when the last time was when she smiled as much as she had been. She had no doubt in her mind….that Hermione was the one she'd been looking for. The witch was her mate, otherwise she wouldn't have made the claim. The fact that she had been drunk was irrelevant, there had been plenty of times she'd got drunk like that but never with an incident like that. No if she had been compelled to claim Hermione even in her drunken state then the brunette was more then different they were tied but there was something familiar about her too..

Skye was sure of it….her musing broke when a grayish owl zipped past her as if daring her to a race, it circled back and hooted cheerfully. With a laugh she flapped her wings and grinned at her racing companion. The signal to go was unspoken and both took off at top speed grazing the canopy of trees and Skyler laughed and was impressed that the bird was able to keep up with her. They banked and circled in sync with Skye laughing and her new friend hooting along with her.

The race forgotten and the two just flew in the sky enjoying the feel of wind beneath their wings. Their fun stopping only when a blinking light came from beneath the canopy. Skyler halted in the air wondering if she'd actually seen that light or not, when it flashed again she headed toward it her new owl friend seemed just as curious as both descended until they were on the forest floor. Stretching out her hand Skyler allowed the grey owl to climb her arm until it sat on her shoulder, scratching his little head as she walked. The little guy was a young owl probably just left its nest, but he was a strong flyer. And as fate would have it his wings were silver, the little guy actually had silver wings.

The bright light flashed and Skye bristled as did her new friend, something didn't feel right…like a dark cloud had suddenly fell on this part of the forest, it was quiet….too quiet. Having the oddest feeling that they were being watched Skyler took flight quickly trying to shake off the eeriness that seemed to linger with her and her little owl friend. Checking her watch the musician smiled brightly her girlfriend was just finishing her last class of the day and lunch was about to start…._yep girlfriend she's my girl…._

They'd been official for two weeks but Skye hadn't wanted to just assume and asked Hermione if she would be her girlfriend one night as they lay awake in bed. That was another thing Skyler was happy about, since spending time in the cottage Hermione no longer stayed in the castle and headmistress McGonagall hadn't objected to the idea when Hermione presented that she no longer wished to stay in the castle. Of course the woman had been made aware of her star pupils condition and was being more then accommodating in making sure the war hero was comfortable with her pregnancy while attending school. Though Hermione was swelling and Skye was filled with pride that it was her child, she worried about what would happen when the rest of the school found out. As far as she knew Luna, Ginny and a boy named Neville knew.

Having met him few times since he offered to walk her to the cottage one day. He was a good guy and watched over the brunette witch like a protective brother, he walked her to the cottage since then. Thankful that the wizard kept her safe from the red headed weasel who hadn't relented in trying to get back together with his ex. The mere thought of him brought a scowl to her face but it soon disappeared as she neared Hogsmead. Landing in the tree line a ways from the village. Hermione's classes had be shortened despite her wanting to take more then needed. Madam Pomfrey had told her that would have been fine but she didn't need the stress of all her extra classes so she kept the ones needed.

Once coming to the edge of the village she noticed many of the students who were there heading towards the three broomsticks…_must be a sale on butterbeer.._she figured and turned her head when her little owl landed on her shoulder…_I'm going to have to name him if he's decided to stick with me…..wonder what Hermione will think of him…_

Walking through Hogsmead Skyler had pulled up the hood of her hoodie to keep anybody (particularly students and fans) from recognizing her. It was on her way towards the three Broomsticks did she hear something particularly interesting from a pair of students walking not that far from her. One of them pointed toward their apparent same destination and said,"Look they're at it again." At this Skyler furrowed her brow and followed the direction the student pointed in. There she could see Neville an arm wrapped around Hermione as they tried to get past some of Ron's friends. Luna was at her other side doing her best to keep Hermione from Ron himself…

"There's nothing to talk about Ronald!." She heard the witch yell back to the Weasley boy. It was when he abruptly and forcibly pulled and pushed Luna away from Hermione did Skyler find herself running toward them. Within seconds she helped the blonde to her feet while stepping between her girlfriend and the red head.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you never put your hands on a lady like that." The musician growled out.

"She was in my way just like you. Now move I need to talk to my girlfriend." He spat back.

"I'm not your girlfriend not anymore Ronald. Whatever you think your entitled to you're not."

"Like hell it doesn't! What that bloody American bitch wasn't enough you had to go off and do it again! Who's the sorry bloke you let between your legs-" he never finished his comment as Neville went for a punch hitting the other boy square in the jaw. Which despite the boy having come out of his shell during the war was still pretty surprising for most to witness. Even more of a shock for Ron as he was the one hit.

Instantly Ron's friends pulled their fellow Gryffindor back and Skyler stood defensively between Ron and Hermione shoving him back when he tried to retaliate after Neville's hit.

"Oi!" Skye felt someone jump on her back which was followed by a yelled,"Ginny!"

Grunting Skyler flipped the youngest Weasley over her shoulder, she chuckled lightly at the attempt to take her down, although this wasn't what she would consider a good fight their attempts and moves were amusing at best. Skye was ready when Ginny's elder brother charged. With a side step and light kick to his ass Skye had him run into the gathered crowed, turning to face Neville she pulled one of the boys off him allowing the wizard to free himself.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" Hermione yelled causing the scuffle to stop instantly. She pointed at the hooded figure recognizing them to be Skyler, and bid her to come near. The witch was furious, there was no need for this argument to have evolved into a physical fight. Once her girlfriend was close enough Hermione pulled Skye's hood down causing the gathered crowd of her peers to gasp and begin to whisper amongst themselves. The Vajirian had the decency to look regretful for her actions as did Neville as he followed to stand beside Skyler.

"Ruddy bird!" Ron yelled pushing back an owl with silver wings. The sight caused Skyler to laugh only for her to stop immediately when her witch sent a glare. With a sharp whistle the bird ceased his attack and flew until coming to land on her shoulder feathers bristled, chest puffed out.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ron yelled finally taking notice that Skyler was standing there with Hermione,"Or did you hear about her shagging someone other then yourself." Skye growled but did nothing else when feeling the touch of her girlfriend at her arm.

"I've enough of this. I don't have to explain anything to you Ronald."

"Hermione-"

"She doesn't want to talk to you ginger take a hint." Skye hissed venomously

"Piss off! It's only because of you any of this happened at all!" Ron yelled as he stepped forward only to stop when the musician mirrored him.

"Hermione.." The worry in Luna's voice had Skye turn to look at her girlfriend finding Hermione with a hand at her stomach and a pained expression on her face.

"I think it best we take her to madam Pomfery…" The blonde suggested looking to the American. With a nod Skyler stepped toward the brunette growling when the red headed boy moved toward the witch as well. With ease Skyler lifted Hermione bridal style and allowed her wings to spread from her back. Gasps of surprise were heard but Skyler paid no mind to them, "Luna I'll meet you and Neville there" Skye then gave a silent nod in thanks to the tall boy before jumping into the air and flying toward the castle leaving behind a very surprised crowd of spectators.

~X~

When Luna and Neville finally reached the hospital wing they found an agitated madam Pomfrey fending off a relentless group consisting of Harry (who actually wasn't doing much but pacing back and forth obviously worried about his friend.) and several other students who wished to know what was going on with Gryffindor's princess. The duo had actually gotten held up by the headmistress who wanted to know what had transpired in Hogsmead this afternoon. She was speaking with several students at a time at the moment and had only just let them be on their way. Though both were glad that Ron was still being questioned.

"Luna..Neville..what..what's going on?" The boy who lived asked having notice them walk up to the gathered crowd.

"You don't know?" Neville asked confused. Harry shook his head with an exasperated sigh pinching the bridge of his nose, "I was just finishing my last class when I heard that Hermione was here but nobody seems to know what's happened. From what I heard more then not was that there had been a fight at Hogsmead and that Hermione's pregnant."

"That sounds about right." Luna confirmed with her ever wistful smile. Green eyes blinked in surprise but Neville sighed answering the bespectacled boys next question, "It's true Harry there was a fight at Hogsmead because Ron doesn't understand the meaning of no. And the other thing you heard is true too. Hermione really is pregnant." Harry's mouth floundered and it seemed that was as much as time would allow him to do at the moment because just then Madam Pomfery came through the doors shooing everyone away save for the trio of friends.

"Would one of you mind fetching our HeadMistress. There is something important I must speak to her about." Luna nodded as she turned to do what was asked, the boys were left in the apparent awkward silence with their school's med-witch.

~X~

"But you heard what she said. It isn't good for you to stay here and stress yourself out like this. It'll be good for you and the baby."

"Skye Graduation is at the end of the month, I can't just leave for 3 weeks I've exams-"

"That I'm sure you will pass with flying colors." Skyler replied softly moving from her seat and knelt at the side of the bed Hermione was sitting on. She knelt between the witch's legs and gently ran her hands over the baby bump, "You've someone more important to worry about then tests. The stress they're bringing you was hurting the baby and Ron isn't helping matters either. You need time to yourself hermosa, time to relax as much as possible."

"But how can I? My parents…How am I suppose to go home to them now like this? They don't even know that you're my girlfriend yet..How am I suppose to tell them I'm pregnant?."

"By telling them the truth…together. I'm not going anywhere Hermione, I told you that. We were going to have to tell them eventually…" Despite putting on a face of calm on the inside Skye was scared because she didn't know what would happen. She hoped, prayed, that the witch's parents wouldn't be harsh with her…after all Skyler blamed herself for any of this happening in the first place. If she had kept her distance…_but then I would have never gotten to know her the way I do now…_ Hermione sighed at this because Skye was right though she had been dreading having to tell them, what would they think of her? Would they still love her as they always have? Or would they disown her? The witch was truly scared at the reaction she would get from her parents…but they had a right to know of their grandchild.

She's felt strong arms wrap around her as she was pulled forward and couldn't help but to smile when Skyler lifted her shirt and kissed her swollen belly. The Vajirian whispered words in her people's tongue between soft kisses before she looked up and their gazes locked. It was in that moment Hermione felt it. The sensation new though it felt a little odd like, a fish was swimming around, and then it happened again and Hermione's smile brightened and grew tremendously as she realized…

"What is it?" The older girl asked but the witch only took her girlfriends hand and splayed it across her tummy again. Seconds later it was Skyler who gasped as her eyes widened. Their baby was kicking and both parents to be just couldn't help but to smile and laugh, the sound of both their voices seemed to urge their unborn child on as the kicks became more frequent. It wasn't until Hermione grimaced from a particularly hard kick did Skye once again whisper to their child, "Be still little one…you must rest now." To be sure the baby would settle down Skye hummed a slow tune…a lullaby for her pup.

It took a moment but the kicking settled down and when Skyler was sure the baby was resting she ceased her tune and pressed another gentle kiss to her girlfriends belly. Looking up Skyler felt a blush cross her cheeks at the look Hermione was giving her, though she couldn't help the giddiness or the goofy grin spreading across her face.

Their moment however was broken by the sound of clamorous voices, hurried steps, and the heavy doors to the wing opening. The voices of their peers could be heard and instinctively Skyler wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist pulling her close despite still being on her knees. Hermione blinked a little surprised at the action and giggled realizing that the musician was only being protective….though she couldn't fault Skye for it as she saw the group who had entered along with the headmistress and med-witch.

"What are you doing in here?!" Ron yelled and Skyler bared her teeth a growl resonating deep from her chest.

"Mister Weasley I have brought you here to apologize to Miss Granger, not to cause more trouble."

"I still don't understand why she's here.." He grumbled but his answer came from Madam Pomfrey, "Because she as more reason to be here then you, now stop acting like a child and do what the headmistress asked and leave. I will not have you putting my patient under more stress because you feel some ridiculous need to obsess over miss Granger."

"Poppy…" Minerva tried to calm her friend but the other woman shook her head.

"No Minerva I've had to deal not only with his constant badgering but the rest of the students as well. All this stress it's not good for anyone…and because of Miss Granger's condition I would implore that she take the time off as I have said she should. It would to her some good to relax" the Headmistress nodded in understanding it was for the best especially for Hermione, the young witch was no doubt under a great deal of stress and now that her secret was out, well it would be best for her to get away from this for a little while.

"Why does she have more reason to be here then I do?" Ron asked glaring at the American musician who glared back.

"None of your business Ginger." Skyler snapped with a growl though she calmed when Hermione began running her fingers through her hair. Skye turned back to look at the witch with a huff, showing wordlessly that she complied with the silent request.

"Mr. Weasley…it has been abundantly clear that you are unwelcome to Miss Granger. Considering the rumors I've heard I would think it best then that you stay away from your ex girlfriend."

"She IS my girlfriend we're just going through a rough patch is all. She'd see that if she can get away from that girl over there with her now."

Hermione felt as well as heard Skyler beginning to growl again. She sighed internally and didn't need this..especially right now. If she really was going home then what she should be worrying about right now is how she was going to tell her parents that she was pregnant and that she was no longer with Ron. Of course knowing her father he would most likely ask if her ex was the father, to which of course she would give the truth and whether or not he believed it, the truth of the matter is that Skyler is the father of his grandchild. First though she was going to stop this before it got out of hand….again.

"No I'm **_Not_**." The witch said sternly, "I've made it perfectly clear Ronald that you and I are no longer together. We hadn't been for a long time. I have Skye now..." Hermione turned her gaze back down at the Vajirian still knelt between her legs and gave a warm smile, "I have Skyler now…..and that's not going to change. She-"

Ron snorted at that, "You can't be serious? I love you Hermione…Please I know I've been a jerk and a huge arse-"

"If you came to apologize then apologize." Skyler snapped knowing exactly what he was trying to do, "If not then you've no reason to be here."

"I have more reason to be here then you do. For all you know I'm the father of her child!"

"Merlins beard.." Madam Pomfery muttered before turning to the headmistress, "Minerva please I would not have him upset my patient. Neither him or Miss Vega can seem to be in the same room with out throwing a jab at the other. Miss Granger needs a stress free environment."

At Ron's words Skyler stood growling angrily at him for ever thinking he had ever touched Hermione like that. Though that's all she did trying to wring in her anger towards the red head…she didn't need to lose control no matter how much she wanted to show this boy that she is Alpha here…and that Hermione is hers.

Just then the doors burst open as Hagrid came rushing in, being as big as he was moving rather quickly for a giant. He seemed to be out of breath like he had run a great distance and he was rambling on about something in the forest. The headmistress calmed him as best she could before turning to the others in the room, "It would seem I am needed elsewhere. Mr. Weasley you will accompany me with our games keeper. Poppy I leave you to your patient." When the boy made to protest the older witch gave a stern look and Ron kept his mouth shut following her and Hagrid out not before glancing back…the sight of Hermione pulling that musician close and holding her made him sick…_I'll get her back…I just have to show her.._

Once they left madam Pomfery turned to the two young adults, "Hermione dear, I know you don't like this arrangement but it is for the best. You need a stress free environment especially now, with everyone still riled up about what happened between you two…its just not good for you. You need time away from this place…things will be alright dear." The med-witch gave a silent nod as if saying that's final before turning and leaving the two by themselves. She after all had to shoo away all those gathered outside wanting to know what was going on.

It was quiet between the couple for several moments before the older of the two whispered, "I'm sorry"

Hermione pulled back from their embrace but did not break it. Skye gave a small smile, "I know I get all hot headed..especially when he's around..but I can't help it..he's hurt you and now that he sees you happy he wants you back…and after your past with him and everything you both have been through together….I just..I don't want you thinking that being with me is a mistake…I don't want to wake up one morning finding that you're gone and I'm alone…I don't want you to think that the only thing keeping us together is the baby but I need you to know Hermione that I don't want to lose you. Our time together no matter how unorthodox everything happened in the beginning I don't regret ever meeting you….I care for you Hermione…I care for you a lot…and it's not because you're the mother of my child…I just…I don't want to lose you to him…the way he lost you to me.."

For probably what felt like the longest minute in history Hermione could only blink as her mind try to gather a response. She was a bit shocked by the older girls words but then again at the same time she wasn't. The brunette could understand the insecurities Skyler was feeling especially what the other girl told her of her past lovers…..with a gentle smile Hermione pulled Skyler down to sit once cot next to her, "I care about you too Skye…more then you know..you've made me happier then I've been in the longest time…despite how unorthodox things started like you said between us I don't regret meeting you either. I'm not going to leave you for him….but I cannot promise you forever..especially right now…can't we just see where this….us being together takes us?"

Skye gave a small smile leaning in to give a chaste kiss…a silent promise to the witch that she would do her best to be the one not only she but as well their unborn child needed her to be. The sound of the large doors opening again broke them apart and the couple saw as Luna along with Neville were escorted by the Med-Witch. "Miss Vega, Miss Lovegood stated that you had asked not only for her but Mister Longbottom as well to meet you here. Is that correct?"

The musician nodded and the older witch gave a smile before turning to go about her duties. Luna smiled moving first to give her Gryffindor friend a hug, "Are you alright Hermione? Is the baby well?"

"We're both fine. Although in order for us to stay that way madam Pomfery thinks it best we go home to get away from all this drama."

Before the blonde could reply, Neville spoke first, "How long will you be gone? Wait what about exams or how come you didn't go home sooner?"

Skyler snorted at this, "3 weeks. And don't bring those up she's not supposed to be stressing about things like that she's already got enough to worry about." The tall boy mumbled an apology though her words earned Skye a swat to the gut from her friend and girlfriend. She sighed but gave an apologetic smile to Neville.

"As I was saying, Madam Pomfery thinks 3 weeks away from here and some time spent at home will be a lot better for me."

Luna nodded in understanding what her friend was telling her and took one of the brunettes hands in her own giving a reassuring squeeze, "You have to tell your parents." She simply said. Hermione nodded glad that the blonde understood and that she didn't have to go into much more detail into explaining things. The senior Ravenclaw then turned to her other friend, "Skye why don't You go start packing Hermione's things. I'll stay here till you return."

"That's not necessary. Really I'm fine I just needed to sit and rest for a bit." The brunette protested.

"It would make sense for me to bring her with me Luna. That way I don't have to make a second trip."

"Then can't you and Neville leave for a few moments. I like to talk to Hermione in private please." Colored eyes widened momentarily before understanding dawned on her and nodded pulling the other Gryffindor with her. As they left the two girls still heard their male friend ask what was going on as the other only said to just go with it. When they were gone the blonde turned to the brunette with that ever present wistful smile on her face and Hermione found comfort in that knowing the other girl just wanted to know how she was holding up for herself.

"I'm scared Luna….I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. This changes everything and I know Skyler's scared too…she might not like to admit to it but I know she is…what am I suppose to do? I've no job and I haven't finished school-"

"Hermione" Luna called softly, "Breathe." She said calmly waiting as the older witch took several deep calming breaths. "I can't answer those questions because I've never experience something like this…What I do know is that you should go home like madam Pomfery suggested and tell your parents. Be completely honest with them…They might be angry with you at first but they love you Hermione and I don't think they'll hate you or disown you. True this is something they might of never expected from you but this baby is not a mistake..but a gift of life. If anything they'll more then likely have a harder time believing Skye's the father unless you decide to tell them she is in fact intersex."

"I just…I just don't want them to be disappointed in me Luna. I've always made them proud with my accomplishments..but..I..aren't I too young to be a mother?"

"There have been younger Hermione. And with a heart like yours and the head on your shoulders I've no doubt you'll be a great mother. True this is life changing and scary but you've already taken your first steps into a life more then what was expected of you." Luna said with a smile. "it may not have been in the way you expected change for yourself, but I've no doubt that you will do well on this new path you've stumbled upon. Everything has its ups and downs, just try to remember though you're not alone."

Two days later the couple were on their way to Hermione's childhood home. Hermione sent a letter that night she was taken to the Madam Pomfery in the hospital wing, stating that she was coming home and that she had some things to tell them that were very important as well as stating she and Skyler (though in the letter she describe the musician as someone she wants them to meet) would be arriving within the next few days.

Skyler had flown them the entire way there, Hermione figured Skye had a charm or rune of some sort to keep muggles from seeing her when she flew. When they finally landed in the middle of the road in front of the Granger household their nerves began to show and there was an obvious tension they felt as they drew nearer to the front door. When they finally stood at the front porch Hermione stopped to take several deep breaths. Skyler began to fidget some what with the collar of her plaid shirt. Hermione seeing this sort tried to stop her while fixing said collar if only to distract herself for a moment longer.

Skyler sighed after a minute wrapping her arms around her witch's waist pulling her close, feeling the hidden swell of the brunette's belly. Despite the situation the Alpha in Skye growled with annoyance, she wanted to let all know Hermione was _hers_, and carrying _her _pup. "Mi.." She said softly though her answer was only an absentminded hum.

"Mi..." She said again in the same tone, this time Hermione ceased in her simple task, "Nervous?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Galaxy eyes softened as Skyler kissed the shorter girls forehead before leaning in her own against it. "I know this is scary…your parents are more likely going to want to kill me after hearing what we have to tell them.." Hermione chuckled a bit, that was more or less what her father's reaction would be, especially after what she was going to tell him about Ron. But she was scared, one of her biggest fears was to disappoint her parents. They usually were open minded about many things but things could change especially now with the news she was bringing them today. Would they really accept her relationship with Skye? Let alone the fact that she was now pregnant? There were many possible outcomes to this which were half and half, and though it was good to know that maybe they might not take it bad…the knowledge did little to ease her nerves. Things could go either way, but Hermione hoped they continued to love her as they always have and to support her with this.

"Only…a lot…ouch!" Skye chuckled despite the pinch to her neck but never disconnected their forehead only leaned in to nose bump Hermione, "if it helps…I'm just as scared as you. I want them accept you and I together and our choice to keep the baby. But I need you to know that even if things don't go as we hope…I'm not here for them….I'm here for you…and even they try to keep us apart I won't let them. I'm not going anywhere…you have me forever and always Mi." Skyler smiled when brown eyes fluttered shut and Hermione took a calming breath.. "Whenever you're ready hermosa.." She whispered softly..

Hermione only leaned in to close the gap between their lips thanking her girlfriend for her words and drawing strength from the older girl. Her hands slid up to cup skye's face as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

"Oh!?"

The gasp caused them to turn only to find Amelia and Jonathan Granger at the door a look of shock and surprise not their faces. Skye groaned internally while Hermione was doing her best to keep her breakfast from making a reappearance from her sudden nauseousness…

* * *

**I Just now realized like half of the updates to my stories are Parts 0.0…wonder how this is going to go…also i do have a question for you all what would you like the baby(s?) to be?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know its been a while since I've updated for this story and Im sorry for that, i really do like what i have planned for this one and i hope this chapter all sates your need to read this story for now. I feel its more of a filler though the end does move more towards the plot.**

**Shuminaaa-I know last chapter was all about the feels but this one is a bit more fluffier with a touch of smut ;P and Im glad you love the interactions between our leading ladies. I myself never a fan of Ron just never liked him unfortunately he is stubborn and resistant so he won't give up so easily but he'll be gone for a little while. i hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**xxpumpkinqueenxx-haha hmm baby Jess…i can see that…but i'll have to think on that ;) i hope you like this new chapter**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and all you readers, please excuse any and all mistakes, typos, errors, autocorrections etc. and as always everyone **

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Meet The Parents (Part II)**

* * *

The room was quiet as a heavy awkwardness hung over the four occupants of the living room. Hermione sat next to Skyler on the large couch nervously twiddling her thumbs and bit her lip. After having been caught kissing her girlfriend the Grangers had asked them to come inside to talk, since then no ones said a word as they didn't really know where to start it seemed. Skye sat as straight as a board and hadn't relaxed since being asked to come inside and sit.

Having decided the silence was enough Amelia cleared her throat immediately drawing attention, "Hermione…" She began softly taking note of the nervousness in her daughter's eyes. "I take it you have something to tell us? Something important, being as your school year has yet to finish." Hermione nodded silently glancing nervously between both her parents.

Skye's instinct to comfort her girlfriend overrode her fear of said girlfriend's father who hadn't said a word but she could practically hear the gears in his head turning. She reached a hand over to Hermione's slowly intwining their fingers, "Well.." She began to say though she herself cleared her throat as her voice had pitched to a higher octave from her nerves, "Well considering what you saw, that wasn't how we wanted to tell you that Hermione and I are dating." Amelia gave a genuine smile at the pair looking ever so nervous.

"What of the boy Ronald?" Jonathan asked curious of what happened between him and his daughter. Though he felt his protective streak as a father boil to the surface upon seeing Hermione stiffen at the mention of him. He also took notice of how Skyler seemed to scowl at the mention of him at all and he knew he wasn't going to like what he wanted to hear.

"That's one reason why we're here." Skyler Answered surprisingly calm, "There is another matter but we'll talk about it when we get to it…but let's just start from the beginning…" she looked to Hermione who took a deep breath, "I'll start.." The brunette said quietly.

**_[40 minutes later]_**

"I knew I never liked that boy." Jonathan grumbled as he crossed his arms to keep from breaking something. "The nerve of him to put his hands on you like that." He growled out. Amelia put a comforting hand on her husbands arm, knowing there was nothing that could be done about it now. Still even she had to admit after hearing the way the Weasley boy treated her only daughter had her blood burning with anger too, though she was able to keep hers under lock and key.

Deciding not to dwell on this matter anymore Amelia's gaze landed on that of the young couple. Watching how the older girl pulled her daughter close and whispered comforting words. She watched as their hands intwined and how both slid down until stopping on Hermione's belly, Skyler whispered something that caused her daughter to smile through her tears and the sight warmed her heart to see this…

"As for you." Jonathan's voice broke through the haze and Skyler straightened her back but did not release her girlfriend from their embrace only pulling her closer.

"What exactly are your intentions with my daughter? Besides the fact that you are the apparent father of my grandchild." When the time had come to say that she was pregnant and that Ron was not the father because she has only slept with one person Hermione had hesitated scared to find out what her parents would think of her. It was at that point Skyler took over again and told the older couple, after Hermione had spoken about the main reason they were here, that the reason it was possible was because she was is in fact intersex. There had been a heavy pause during that point in the telling of the story but Amelia being a bit more empathetic urged them to continue as well as stating and allowing Hermione to know that she wasn't angry or disappointed, surprised definitely but never disappointed.

"My intentions for Hermione have been clear since the moment I've met her, but if I could put it into words I can honestly say to ensure her happiness. The way things happened between us is more then a bit unorthodox but I can tell you right now that I don't regret ever meeting your daughter. I'm not going to sit here and promise you that I'm never going to hurt her because I know that in the end we all end up hurting those we care for most some how some way, we're bound to fight and disagree…but I do know that I won't ever stop trying my damnedest to make her smile and happy for as long as she'll have me. And even if she decides I'm not what she needs, I'll always be there for her regardless of the fact that we're having a baby together."

Both Hermione and Amelia watched as the pair stared each other down for what felt like an eternity before a smile crept its way onto Jonathan's lips as he nodded proudly. "Well then, regardless if you hurt my little girl like that bastard…well I'm sure you get the idea"

"I'd cut off my own hands if even the slightest thought of forcefully putting them on Hermione ever came to mind." The man chuckled though from barest hint of seriousness in her tone Mr. Granger was relieve to know that she might actually do just that then ever hurt his daughter like that boy. His eyes then drifted to his daughter as they softened at the sight of her, "I'm proud of you for coming to tell us poppet. Your mother and I could never hate you. As surprised as we are I can say I am glad to say I'm thrilled to become a grandpa. It's sooner then I'd hoped but I'm thrilled nonetheless." He stood then opening his arms wide and Hermione sprung to her feet and threw herself into her dad's embrace Amelia too wrapping their daughter in a tight family hug.

Hermione cried happy tears glad in the knowledge that her parents didn't hate her and didn't see her as a disappointment, that they love her unconditionally and would support her through this.

Skyler for her part leaned back into the couch smiling brightly though her heart clenched at the sight of a happy family. Never having had moments like this with her own mother.

Amelia pulled back wiping away a stray tear from her eye, "Well as much as I want to stay in this moment we should let you two unpack. Hermione I'm going to set up an appointment with my OB/GYN seeing as you haven't really gone for check ups I'd like to know for sure that you and the baby are perfectly healthy. Afterwards we can go out for dinner to celebrate." With that the older woman walked off to make the call.

"I was actually on my way to the market, which was why we caught you at the door." Jonathan smiled.

Hermione blushed from having her parents catch her snogging her girlfriend. John grinned pulling his daughter in for one last hug, "I'll let you both unpack" he smiled before letting the brunette go and made for the front door not before bumping into Skyler who go to unshrink their bags and awaited by the stair case. The man spoke quietly in her ear for a moment before walking away.

~\\\~/~

Skyler walked into Hermione's room finding the witch removing the last of their clothes. She grinned as she quietly snuck behind the brunette who squealed in surprised when she was lifted in the air. "Skye!"

She chuckled before putting her girlfriend down laughing a little harder when she was smacked on the arm playfully. "Hi." Was all she said before stealing a kiss.

"You're…in a good mood. I take it things with my dad went well?" Hermione asked pulling back to study the older girl.

"Oh definitely..better then I expected I thought for sure he was going to kill me though. He asked me to go meet him in his study I told you're mom if I'm in there longer then an hour to start setting up the services..haha" shaking her head Hermione stole another kiss from her girlfriends lips, "I'm glad things went well. My dad was much…harsher with Ron."

"Your dad didn't like him and I can't say that I blame him I don't like the ginger either." Brown eyes rolled at the comment but Hermione smiled nonetheless.

"How are you feeling hermosa?"

"Tire and hungry."

"Do you want to snack on something before dinner?" Hermione shook her head pulling the dark haired girl by the hand leading her to the bed, "Right now I'm more tired then I am hungry..will you hold me?"

"Always.." Skye replied softly helping her girlfriend to remove her shoes before settling to lay on her side. Skyler removed her own shoes before sliding behind the brunette and pulling her close, arms wrapped protectively around her witch.

Two weeks had gone and passed rather quickly, with Skyler and Hermione having weekly check ups. Things had gone relatively smooth with John and Amelia and the Vajirian still found it a little hard that they were so accepting, she was half expecting at least one of them not liking her at all. To her relief as well as Hermione's they weren't and the past two weeks just seemed so peaceful.

Hermione hummed as she woke a smile on her face before she even opened her eyes. Reaching behind, her hand met with cold sheets indicating Skye had been up for a while. With a huff Hermione lay there a minute more before deciding to get out of bed. After washing up she didn't bother changing just brushed and pulled her hair into a messy bun and washing up a bit. As she headed down stairs she could make out the voices of her parents and girlfriend coming from the dinning area, she smiled to her self ready to round the turn to enter but stopped upon hearing her mother's question, "Do you love her?"

"I do." Came the answer in skyler's voice and it sent her heart soaring, "I know it hasn't been that long with us being together, I mean this whole relationship is unorthodox in the way it happened but I do..I love her."

John's voice came next as he stated, "But you haven't told her."

"No…how can I? I don't want to ruin what we have now."

"How would that ruin things?" John asked. She heard Skyler sigh, "I don't want her to feel obligated to say it back..part of me thinks that the only reason she gave me a chance at all is because of our baby."

"Love is a strange and funny thing Skyler, it's filled with risks and chances we all have to take. But don't let fear keep you from what your heart is beating for." Amelia said softly.

"I will tell her just not now…I don't know I just…doesn't feel like the right time to tell her you know? I mean I know I want to and I will but I feel there's a time and place for everything…no matter how it happens…and I know I'm sure of my feelings but I want her to be sure of hers….just because I feel this way doesn't guarantee she does too.."

Hermione bit her lip, true she couldn't really say that she was in love with the older girl…._but im well on my way…_she thought and decided that maybe she should make her presence known instead of continuing to eavesdrop on this conversation between her girlfriend and parents.

Back tracking she intentially stomped coming down the stairs knowing they would hear. Entering the kitchen she found her parents and girlfriend in much of the same state of dress, this morning was a bit lazy apparently.

"Finally up poppet did you have a late night?" Johnathon asked a teasing smile on his lips. Though he chuckled when his wife swatted his arm.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Good morning to you too." She then turned to her girlfriend who was standing with a cup of hot tea ready for her. Skyler smiled stealing a kiss, "Morning."

"Goodmorning" the brunette smiled, "Did you sleep well? I know I woke you twice to run the market."

"It's alright, I told you whatever you need whenever you need it ok." Both girls smiled at each other before Hermione took her first sip of tea sighing at the warmth that tingled through her body.

"So any plans today?"John asked picking up his paper to continue his crossword puzzle.

"Actually I was hoping to go to that museum mum mentioned in her last letter. Skye?"

Skyler chuckled as she began to wash her dish, "What time do you want to go?"

Hermione looked to the time surprised to find that it was already going to be twelve..had she really slept that long? Skyler laughed at her girlfriend's reaction. "In an hour right now im starving"

~x~

Two hours later Skyler found herself hand entwined with her witch as they walked along eyeing the artifacts of ancient history. Currently, Skyler stared up at a large Greek vase the depicted painted pictures of an unknow heroes triumphs.

Her eyes were glued to the warrior's depiction in battle fighting fiercely. "This is actually quite a prize our museum was able to aquire as it is linked to the story of an Mythological hero who was a key player in the fall of the eastern Roman Empire." One of the Museum's guides voice, who speaking to a rather large group of college students, floated in her eyes as she continued to stare at the large vase. Flashes blinked into her mind of the scenes and story the guide told.

"So what happened to him? How does the story end?" a student asked, Skye found herself intrigued wanting to know as well. However the end of the story faded out as her focus was else where. Skyler's eye's drifted to the small glass display at the bottom of the stand the vase was set on. Within its confines a thin strip of fabric, though the edges were worn by time, but for the most part it was in tiact but Skyler just knew at one point it had been a pure white and stitched into a gorgeous gown fit for a Queen. Her eyes continued to look over the display finding a shield cleaned, and remanents of armor.

The feel of a hand broke her thoughts and Skyler turned pushing up her charmed thick rimmed glasses the bridge of her nose. "Sweetheart?" Skye smiled at the sight of her girlfriend who had gone to the restroom not far from where she was at. "Hey" she smiled pulling the brunette close rubbing her belly.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked watching as Skyler's eyes couldn't seem to leave the display before them. Brown eyes roamed over the pieces of history, finding she recognized them with a familiarity that was foreign to her. She turned away then pulling the taller girl away, "Skye.."

"Hmm"

"Are you just going to stare at the rest of the day?"

This had gotten her to break out of the weird trance she seemed to be in since finding this display. "Sorry" she said shaking her head, "There's just something about this that seems I don't know..familiar I guess..I feel…I don't know haha sorry my mind just seems to recognize this even thought this is the first time ive ever seen and heard of it."

"Maybe you were a warrior in a past life." Hermione stated softly resting her arms at the taller girls shoulders.

"Oh so you believe in past lives but not in telling the future?"

She slapped the musician playfully on the shoulder at the tease, "The future is never something truly set that's why, its always changing"

"Well I see food in the immediate future, im just wondering if you care to join me." Hermione laughed lifting on her toes to kiss her girlfriend soundly.

Their stay at the Grangers was a week longer then planned as the exams for the end of term had been pushed back giving the couple an extra week to spend with each. Having decided they'd spend the last week at the cottage, Hermione bid her parents farewell promising to to return soon for another visit. Her mother was completely estactic in knowing she was to have her first grandchild within the year.

Skyler flew them back having arrived near midnight, carrying her seemingly sleeping girlfriend to their room. She set their bags aside knowing they could unpack in the morning when they woke. It was as she moved to lay the brunette did she strike. Hermiones began leaving soft kisses on her neck and Skyler hummed at the feeling. "I thought you were sleeping…" she groaned in pleasure when Hermione started sucking on her pulse point…taking and biting the skin only to soothe it with her tongue and lips.

"I'm not in the mood for sleeping.." she mumbled before her lips trailed up until fining their mark. Within the last week was Hermione and Skyler became much more intimate, mostly because Hermione felt her self becoming more aroused at times during the day and just couldn't take the sexual frustration she was feeling. Two days before their departure Hermione had literally jumped Skyler in her fathers study because she had often played the piano when they were there. Later on that same night her mother had made a sly remark in hoping they cleaned up the desk…as well being glad she had found some one who was able to thoroughly and vigorously satisfy her. She did all she could in the two days that followed to keep either of her parents from walking in or catching them

Skyler purred at the affection gently laying her witch on her back, they kissed languidly as their kisses slowly grew more passionate and heated. Skye pulled back stripping her girlfriend of her clothes before she removed her own left only in a pair of boxer briefs, Hermione was quickly to pull her flush wanting to continue in their activities.

"Wait..wait…" the older girl said softly as she hovered over the brunette. She kissed Hermione softly who hummed in delight especially as one of her girlfriend's hands began trailing across her naked skin, "What is it sweetheart?" she asked sotly as the haze of lust thinned enough for her ask if Skye was alright.

"Would it be ok if we go slow tonight? I mean don't get me wrong as enjoyable as it has been especialy in your dads study…" both chuckled knowingly, "I just….i want to make love to you tonight." She added softly, "I'm ok with whatever it is you want to do but I just wanted to let you-" Hermione giggled when the kiss broke having stopped Skyler's rambling, her eyes were lidded but soft as she stared up at the older girl through her lashes her heart swelled in knowing that Skyler wasn't afraid to communicate with her and that they only did what she herself was comfortable with. "Ok" she answered softly.

When a sigh of content and relief left her lips Skyler looked up from her tasked and smiled finding Hermione completely relaxed on the couch as she massaged the witch's swollen and aching feet.

"Mmm that feels nice…" The witch hummed appreciatively. Her eyes closed as she felt those calloused and strong hands do wonders to her hurting feet. She moaned when Skye hit a particular spot on her foot,"Really good actually…"

The musician leaned in peppering butterfly kisses on the brunettes foot,"keep making sounds like that….and I might just do more then just your feet.."

Hermione chuckled,"Finish my feet and I just might let you.."

"Is that my reward?"

"Feet. Massage… Please" Skye didn't reply only continued in her task switching between feet until Hermione was a pile a goo starting to drift off into slumber. The Vajirian stood picking the witch up effortlessly in her arms, Hermione smiled eyes still closed feeling the older girl carry her. She couldn't believe how much her life has changed within the last few months…being with Skye was so much different then when she had been with Ron.

Despite their occasional row she found herself falling more each day with Vajirian who had made the miracle growing inside her happen. During their time away and after returning the musician had taken to giving her feet a foot massage.(even though she had been joking about that having rememberedtelling the older girl so) after that time seemed to have flown by, she'd taken her exams a week having returned Graduation being a momentus occasion with her friends, family and girlfriend. A month had month since then and Hermione had being staying with Skyler in the cottage since then. She'd applied for a position at the Ministry two weeks ago and was waiting to be evaluated. She of course had other opportunities waiting for her that she's considering if she didn't get the job at the ministry. Her freetime was spent walking around the Veela village having made some friends there as well as spending some time with Titus learning more about the stars then she ever had in Astronomy class, Skye would be waiting for her at the end of each day helping her to relax. Her belly grew with each passing day and she found herself switching between walking and waddling.

Since her repeat year was finally over was grateful for this time to relax and just take care of herself being with Skye, whether it was the lazy days they had or trips and nights out together, making love beneath the stars, sometimes (almost dayly now) quickies when they found the moment to (sometimes turning into long passionate sessions of reaquantence) The couple got an unwelcome surprised one weekend at Hogsmead as the witch having grown a sweet tooth and craving sweets. They had run into Ronald Weasley who had completely ignored the girl on his arm the moment he's spotted the golden girl. Hermione paid no mind to him. What she had with Skyler now she wouldn't trade for a second chance with him…..had this been before Hermione would have thought herself moving too fast…but things with the american felt right….Skye was caring and attentive…

The feel of pillows and soft blankets broke her musings and brown eyes fluttered open only for her heart to skip a beat at the sight she was met with. That piercing gaze though softened but still intense was gazing down at her and Hermione couldn't help but to smile gently as she pulled the older girl down, connecting their lips.

Skyler smiled into the kiss, as she stood at the bedside nestled comfortably between Hermione's legs. She was more then happy to indulge her witch's needs whatever they maybe and if she was going to be honest she was more then happy that they had become fully intimate with each other just this past month and a half. Her underused sex drive surely needed the release and she had been more then a little surprised that it was Hermione that had initiated everything and despite her condition was more then a little rough the second time they had made love (in Dr Granger's study). Though both were happy that they were sober for it and every time after. They did however get a good laugh afterward as Hermione had said that she hadn't meant to be so forceful but with the build up of everything and her hormones as they were well she couldn't help herself any longer…though she had stated she didn't mind ambushing the American as she did but neither regretted it.

The feeling of fingers stroking her through her briefs caused Skye to smirked,"Someone's anxious…"

"Well I did say I might let you do a bit more….but if you're not up to the task…" it was Hermione who smirked when a growl emanated from the musician. She found it amusing how much Skyler took things like that as a challenge, in the time they had spent together Hermione had found the older girl to be quite competitive as well as stubborn and prideful at times. She had come to know a little more of Skye's people the ancient beings that called themselves the Vajiri. They were a warrior like race and from what she had gathered very well maintained in magic though for them magic was used differently then the way she would normally use it. Still she had much to learn but she did come to find a few things…like say for instance Skyler's heat cycle….or rut.

Hermione hummed feeling those lips move down her neck nipping and sucking as they traveled ever lower, Skye's hands were not idle as she felt a calloused hand slipping up her thigh. Skyler felt Hermione's hands tangle in her hair as she used her other hand to free her throbbing member before entering her girlfriend. The brunette arched with a sharp gasped when she did. The Vajirian groaned in pleasure as she began to rock her hips. Because Hermione was due in two months their building passions couldn't fully be let loose, but neither was complaining on the matter however. Skye enjoyed being able to take it slow showing how appreciative she was of the brunette pregnant belly and all.

Hermione moaned with each thrust Skyler made, feeling that hardened rod plunge deeper with each move of the hips. She could honestly say she was becoming addicted to the older girls touch and the pleasure Skyler brought her each time they were like this…though she found it hard to believe that anyone could find her attractive (regardless of how she cares for her appearance) with a bulging belly with equally swollen feet, as well as a few other symptoms that came along with being pregnant.

"You're beautiful…" The raven haired girl began to whisper and Hermione pulled Skyler tighter to her as the Vajirian began whispering sweet words between kisses never stopping in her movements.

"Skyyee" the witch keened when said girl deepened her thrusts finding it music to ears especially when Hermione's voice hitched and became higher as she brought them closer to release. Both could feel the building of heat in their lower bellies and it was not long before they fell over the edge together, Hermione feeling Skyler's seed fill her as she drenched the other in return. Both panting as a light sheen of sweat covered their skin. The brunette lay completely limp trying to catch her breath as she felt her girlfriend move her lips to her belly beginning to spread kisses over it.

A smile spread on the brunette's as she lightly ran her finger tips to scratch at Skye's scalp. The older girl had shown her excitement in becoming a parent despite them being so young, in so many ways. Though she had to admit she loved that Skyler would whisper to their unborn child in the language of her people or on some nights she would find the musician telling stories or on some days the Vajirian would sing a small tune or play the flute for them. Hermione always felt their baby kick in joy at these things…

"Mm that was nice too.." Hermione chuckled though it turned into a moan when her girlfriend latched onto her breasts (they were after all quite sensitive) as she thrusted teasingly.

"I'm not done with you yet hermosa…" Came a husky reply however their lovemaking was interrupted by the sound of loud knocking at the door.

"S-Should….w-we….answer that ah!" Hermione managed to say.

"It's probably just….Corpus seeking more…of..your time…" came the answer with each thrust.

The witch smirked, she had intended to ask if Skye was jealous though her head was thrown back when Skye sucked heavily on a hardened peak, tongue beginning to tease it..As they tried to lose themselves to each other the incessant knocking grew louder.

"Sweetheart…ungh…the door…" Hermione groaned in both pleasure and annoyance.

"I'm not answering the door with a hard on…." The musician growled though she slowed in her movements momentarily before pumping a little faster and harder..due to Hermione's sensitivity it did not take much more before she reached her peak again loudly moaning out her lovers name, she was pretty sure who ever was at the door heard and at the moment didn't care. She thrummed with the pleasure her Vajiri had brought her though it seemed the black haired girl could not enjoy to bask in the glow as she pulled out quickly causing both to moan from the loss before throwing on her sports bra and a shirt, so as to go check who had decided to interrupt them. Giggling at the fact the older girl was growling and grumbling under her breath as she did so.

Skyler had half a mind to rough up, as well tell whoever decided now was a good idea to interrupt her time in the cottage, to fuck off. After the band left, and Hermione was out an about Skye had set out every day or so to make it seem like she was restless and constantly traveling from place to place. Making sure the spies her mother had, saw her in that particular location before she left. It was like this for the last few months so that she made it seem like she was constantly on the move. Though of course this did not go unnoticed by Hermione who had only really noticed Skye going off like this when they were staying at her parents the last month of school but the witch hadn't questioned it and though Skyler was grateful for it she knew she had to tell Hermione why.

Still grumbling as she opened the door who she found left the Vajiri stock still and rigid as well as a chill to run down her spine. "Shit.."

As she willed herself to sit up Hermione thought it best to clean up just a bit casting a quick spell to do so as she waited for her girlfriend to comeback in so that they could go about the rest of the day. She had been meaning to ask Skye to go shopping for a crib since it was only in a few months time as well as looking for a flat. Not that she didn't love the cottage but they couldn't stay there forever, it was something they had begun quietly talking about, usually post cotial as they lay tangled with each other. She just hoped they were able to get it sorted before the baby comes.

Her thoughts were broken however from the sound of raised voices one being Skyler's and the other she did not recognize. As quickly as she could Hermione stood making sure that she indeed cleaned herself throwing on an extremely oversized sweater and clean underwear, waddling out to see what was going on. Skyler stood in the doorway of the cottage yelling that she was not going back as well as a few other things while the other spoke of things like duty and their people.

"Skye…what's going on sweetheart?" She saw Skyler visibly stiffen even more then she already was. The door Skye had held was pushed open fully slamming as it did so and standing at the doorway with an entourage of intimidating warriors behind her was the most regal looking woman Hermione had ever seen. She looked like a Queen amongst Queens as she stood in the doorway tall and proud with air of power about her. The woman's eyes gold and silver galaxies that narrowed if only slightly at the witch and it was then Hermione realized the woman was staring her down.

"Hermione…" Skye said roughly and brown eyes glanced at her girlfriend,"This is…is Isis…m-my Mother."

_Thana paced back and forth in front of the healers tent. She was anxious and nervous as Shiya had gone into labor a few hours ago. Many of the other warriors as well as her entire clan waited outside along with her as the birth of a nōdâ was a momentous occasion. Many of the training healers had went to aide the healer as it was tradition for the father or sire to wait until their child is born.._

_It was night fall now and several fires burned as Thana waited and waited hearing the urgings of the healer for her mate to push….many of those who had already gone through this gave comforting words as best they could to help calm the new parent to be…it was several minutes later a wail was heard strong and proud and the warrior turned to face the tent so fast she nearly fell causing those around her to chuckle. One of the midwives came to the tent entrance beckoning for her to come and Thana swallowed hard as a few laughs and teases urged her forward…_

_She could hear the wailing of her newborn child loud and clear as could all. Her baby had a strong set of lungs and a sense of pride swelled in her chest only to grow and burst at the sight that awaited her upon finally entering. As the healer and his aides cleaned sitting up in bed looking exhausted and covered in sweat was her mate. Shiya was smiling brightly with tears in her eyes looking down at the small bundle now cradled in her arms whimpering a bit until it was soothed completely by its mother...Karí at her side and Thana smiled glad her love had her best friend here for this birthing._

_"You have a daughter…Tālnâ (Tell-nah)Thana)" at the healers words both Shiya and Karí turned to face the warrior who slowly walked to her mate. The magi smiled so brightly as she held out their daughter to the Vajiri. Tentatively Thana took the small bundle wrapped in fur blankets in her arms and in that moment knew with out a doubt that the little one in her arms held her heart just as her mother did. This was her little noda…and Thana vowed to protect her and Shiya…though her heart ached in knowing that though this was the first time she held her own child in her arms, her daughter was not her first born…a few months back just after making love to her mate Shiya had confessed of the son Thana never knew of while gone…and how he came to an untimely end…for now he watched over them as a star waiting to be reborn or in the peace of Eden…either way a new star was born into the sky the moment he took his last breath. And she shed a single tear for the child she lost and never knew. But on this night it was a momentous occasion…on this night she welcomed a daughter who would be as beautiful as her mother…_

_The markings on her skin flashed and Thana caught a glimpse of what marked her daughter's shoulder and smiled as they disappeared…it would be years before they appear again.._

_"What would you call her?" Lito the healer asked as he checked Shiya. Luminous adularescent eyes gazed into liquid brown..Shiya smiled brightly as her mate and wife asked for permission to give name to their new born daughter…it was decided Thana would name their second as Shiya had named their first…who had been named after his sire. With a nod the magi waited patiently for her warrior to give the name of their daughter…finding it cute how choked up her seasoned warrior was at the moment.._

_Thana swallowed hard before looking to her daughter,"Her name is Seren…the evening star…" She whispered the last part almost reverently. Looking up she knew she had chosen right and Thana grinned as she held her daughter walking straight back out to show all of their new clan member…her people waited patiently as their clan leader walked up to the new parent..he held out his arm and Thana passed the new born babe to him. The people watched as one of their fiercest warriors whispered the name of her child and their chieftain grinned._

_He held the babe up high as she began to squirm,"Dâwē quō nëadâ, tânâkâ ÿ lüskâ quē Sír_ nt..whats goingatsad that Ron was still being questioned.

pired in hogsmeadid, "r to you, it will hurt him yes but he will no_en (Daughter of night, Seren the Evening Star/Evening light)" he yelled out and those gathered roared in cheers. Causing little Seren to cry out loudly but whether it was because she was startled or not the crowd laughed boisterously as congratulations were given. The entire clan was to celebrate the welcoming of a new life…_

* * *

**Until next time everyone ;)**

**(A/N: If you can figure out what actually makes this chapter a little more special then the others Kudos to you but don't ruin it for everyone else ;) if you have no idea what Im talking about thats ok too hehe ;p )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Everyone, I know I've disappeared on you for whats going to be about 2 months. First and for most i would like to apologize for the wait truly I am. I hadn't meant to keep you all waiting like this but I had a major case of writers block along with life getting in the way. When my writer's block passed, I had originally planned to post several chapters for all my stories at least three per story. Unfortunatetly things hadn't gone as planned, it's why I'm writing this note for you all today and I am so sorry for all of you who were excited hoping to read the newest chapter.**

**I'd like to explain the reason for this Author's note so I don't want to waste anymore of your time, for those who don't know I had been taking care of my grandma (Along side my mother and sisters) who had become sick with ****Alzhiemers and Dementia. On Dec. 8 she passed at 12 am while I was tending to her. Because of this, its really…hard to keep writing let alone anything at all and my mind is in a weird place. Im heart broken and sad she's no longer here with us, and for the last few days I've had to catch myself from going to her old room to go check on her or expecting to see her…but I am happy she's no longer suffering and in a better place then she was. Its confusing and hard for me to adjust and let whats happened really settle in. **

**I'm not giving up on my stories but i guess what I'm saying is that this…Hiatus i've been on will continue until further notice. I just need some more time and I ask everyone who hasn't given up on the stories I've written for patience. I promise i will not abandon my stories…so until then everyone Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to you all.**


End file.
